Domino or Bust!
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: Sequel to 4 Years Absence! Rated for Safety! YAOI & YURI! Xover with HP! IT'S A SEQUEL! WHOOT! Titled for a licence plate I made on acme . com
1. The Letter

YAY! SEQUEL! THANK YOU LORD! . . . and LPGirl05. She was the first reviewer to review _4 Years Absence_'s last chappie! GO LPGirl05! WHOOT!

Ok. Now on to more important things.

_Kit:_ Leah doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. If she did, this and the prequel to this wouldn't be a story -

_Cloe: _IT'D BE REAL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Kit and Leah:_ OO

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 1: **Repeating the past? I don't think so.

* * *

_7 - year - old Rosa and a Raging Flame Sprite(ATK: 100 DEF: 200) where playing in the Kaiba Mansion's yard. Seto and Jou where sitting under a tree watching the two toddlers chasing each other in a circle. Jou was leaning on Seto who had his arm around his blonde lover. It was a blissfully sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky could be seen and a cool, summers breeze made it's way through the yard. It was a very happy day._

_Yami had left awhile ago after teaching Rosa and Thorn there daily lesson in Shadow welding. Bakura had been there to too help out. He had left as soon as he wasn't needed. Mumbling something about 'Ryou' and 'fun' on his way out. Dark clouds started to roll in. Rosa had stopped to watch causing the sprite to bump into her before helping her up. The wind began to blow hard; ripping the leaves from there branches._

_A bunch of guys in black cloaks walked in. Seto had stood up and was standing protectively in front of Jou. "Who are you?" Seto yelled. Intent on getting an answer, but none came. The cloaked men walked up to The sprite before swatting it out of the way and towering over the frightened girl. Thorn materialized in front of them; intent on keeping Rosa safe. Growling at the men who didn't even flinch._

_The leader took a stick out of his pocket and mumbled something under his breath. Thorn was immediately trapped inside a black bubble that floated off the ground. She tried to go back to her soul room, but it didn't work. she couldn't get back. The man walked closer to Rosa, bent down . . . and slapped her. Thorn thrashed about in the bubble. Her rage building with every hit._

_Thorn had had enough. She willed herself back to her soul room. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was in her soul room and tried to come out. She couldn't. She tried to look out of Rosa's eyes. Instead, she was looking out of the eye in the middle of her hikari's Sennen Scarab. They'd been able to take it from her and get herself trapped inside. _: Rosa:_ she thought. No answer._

_Rosa fought back; trying to get her Scarab back. The man only pushed her again before they all began to fade into the shadows. "Hay! Give that back!" Jou yelled as he tried to wrestle it out of the mans hands. Another one of the men took his stick out of his pocket._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

((((((((((((((((((((End Dream Sequence))))))))))))))))))))

Rosa shot up in her bed. Her hair was tangled from the thrashing she had done. She was breathing deeply; hair stick to her face due to the sweat beading down her face. As her breathing slowed, she looked over at her clock. 3:25 blinked in blocky red letters. She sighed and run her fingers to her hair. It had grown down to her mid back. Ever since Thorn had been stolen, she saw no need to cut it.

She sighed as she slid out of her bed and stripped herself of her clothing before heading into the shower. She let the warm water wash over herself before starting her daily routine of washing her hair. She missed Thorn . . . and having a crush on said darker side wasn't helping her cope at all. She thoroughly rinsed out her hair and stepped out. Taking care to dry off.

She dressed herself in an ice - blue shirt and white shirt. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. Having walked down the stairs quietly as to not wake anybody, she slipped on her shoes and left the house. Not forgetting to leave a note as to where she was going. It had been very lonely in the house with her father working all day and Mokuba securing the newest Duel Monsters Branch in England.

It was dark that morning. A misty haze floated through the air as she made her way to Domino Cemetery. She stopped at a polished stone; running her fingers over the carved letters. Tears welled up in her eyes; sliding down her soft cheeks. It was torture trying to keep from breaking down into furious sobs when ever she looked at the stone. She looked at the stone one more time. Reading over the carvings slowly.

_Katsuya Kaiba_

_1274 - 1997_

She made no attempt to dry her tears. She simply sat before the grave and stared. She placed the handful of wild flowers she'd picked down in front of her. "Hay mom." She said with her eyes closed. "Nothing's really that different from my last visit. Mokuba's off in England to secure the newest branch."

She paused. "It's lonely at home. Sometimes I wish you where here again. Daddy wishes the same all the time. He's been distant lately. Yami and Bakura have been teaching me a lot. I may not have my scarab, but that doesn't mean I'm completely cut off . . . I miss you. I really do mom." She cried. "I wish whatever bastard had killed you . . . I wish it have it's heart weighed. Hell, I want to rip his heart out!

"Daddy misses you too. More than I do anyway. I hear him cry at night when it's quiet enough. He doesn't blame you for leaving. He's starting to quit blaming himself. Deep down we know who to blame. The evil man with the stick that stole Thorn." She sighed. Her tears having stopped running as fast. "Well, not much more to say. Love you." she said and stood.

"Rosa!" Rosa looked behind her to see a Raging Flame Sprite(ATK: 100 DEF: 200) heading towards her. His wings beating quickly like a humming birds. "Hello Fiamma," Rosa said as she wiped her tears away. "What brings you here?". Fiamma just floated in the air a little worriedly. "Well, Seto - sama asked me to come look for you." He said in his childish voice. "You have been gone for about 3 hours ya know."

Rosa looked at her watch. "I guess I've been out a little longer than normal." She sighed. "Let's go then shall we?" Fiamma nodded before lowering himself to the ground and walking next to Rosa. "How's Oiseau?" Rosa asked. Having not heard of her Harpy friend for a while now. "Tori? Oh, she's fine.". He explained. "A bit on the eager side, but fine."

Oiseau was a Harpie Girl(ATK: 500 DEF: 500). She was more commonly known as Tori to her friends who had given her the name due to being half bird. She hadn't seen much of the hyper harpie, but Tori being in open public wasn't something they wanted to see. They both walked up the Kaiba mansion's driveway.

Fiamma taking flight when he knew no one could see him.

As soon as Rosa had opened the door, she was mobbed by Tori, a Dark Witch(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700), and a Dark Scorpion - Meanae The Thorn(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800). "Ack! Tori! Azote! Hex! Off please!" The three jumped off before muttering there apologies. "It's ok you three." Rosa replied. "It was all Hex's fault!" Azote said while pointing at Dark Witch. "Hay!" Hex yelled while glaring at the warrior with the whip.

Rosa looked around the room. "Where's Sueño?" She asked. A Dreamsprite(ATK: 300 DEF: 200) walked in behind Seto who was carrying 6 letters with a weird seal. "You needed me daddy?" Rosa asked while looking at her father's crestfallen appearance. "You've all received letters like this," He said while holding one up. "To a school in England. Rosa, come inform me with your decision."

He passed the letters out before heading back into his study. Rosa cut the seal with her finger nail, and took out the letter.

_Dear Miss Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to circumstances, you will be placed in the 6 year. Term begins on September 1. We will except your owl no later than July 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva McGonnagall_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Rosa read over the letter a few more times before looking up at her friends' eager faces. "Alright," She sighed. "We'll go." The group cheered while Sueño just smiled.

"Guys, you stay here while I go tell daddy." Rosa received nods from everyone before she walked into her father's study. Seto was sitting at his desk with his laptop out in front of him. He seemed to be in deep thought instead of reading the on line contract like he was supposed to. "Daddy?" She asked timidly as she peaked through the door. "Me come in?" Seto nodded and Rosa continued in and closed the door.

"Ummm . . . we've decided to go." Seto sighed and opened his previously closed eyes. "I'm sure you've discussed this with the others?". "If you consider a bunch of pleading looks on one self's claustrophobic personality discussing, then yeah. You could say that." Seto chuckled at this statement. How someone of her stature could fit as many big words in one sentence and make it amusing was beyond him.

He sighed again. " . . . Everything . . . okay?" She asked again, timidly while walking closer as to try to get a look from his face. "I remember when Jou used to plead - ". "Must you bring that up?" She groaned. He chuckled. "No, I'm serious!" Rosa stated a matter of factly. "Mother screamed so loud - not only me, but Thorn had to use a pair of Mokuba's extra earplugs and even that wasn't enough to drown out the noise!"

Seto chuckled again before growing a bit sadder. That happened whenever he thought of his koi. Rosa walked over to hug her crestfallen father before looking up at him. "Don't worry papa. I'll see ya again at some point before this year is over." She said with a smile. Causing the cold hearted CEO's lips turn up in a smile reserved for only a very few individuals.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "I'm your daughter! Of course I'm right!" She stated with a smug smile. "Well, I'm gonna head over to Yugi's for my lesson. Maybe The others can come too.". She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek(like a lot of kids and parents do); throwing a quick "bye dad!" behind her shoulder before opening the door.

There was a loud thump that had emphasized the fact that her friends had been against the door . . . listening in. She ran her horizontal finger vertically down her vertical finger rapidity while giving a small playful glare. "Tsk, tsk tsk! You naughty little shadow creatures you." she smiled before bursting into a giggle fit along with the others. Rosa wasn't expected to take charge.

The group was walking down the streets. It was only 6:30 in the morning so anyone up this early would think they where hallucinating. They made it to The game shop with minutes to spare. Bakura was waiting outside with Ryou who was sitting down and leaning on his yami's leg. Having been woken up by said yami to early for his liking. It had been 4 o' clock after all.

Bakura nodded for them to go inside before picking the sleeping Ryou up bridal style and carrying him inside. The group fallowed in utter silence. Inside, Yami was sitting in front of the glass coffee table with a few letters spread out on the table. Bakura was sitting on the couch with Ryou curled up on his lap and a boy sat on the couch.

The boy was around Rosa's age. He had short - ish, messy, goldenrod hair with sea foam green streaks that was in a short pony tail, that was so short it curved inward, and his strange yellow eyes. His skin was a honey/oatmeal color that contrasted greatly with his white dress shirt and black, slim fit jeans. Around his neck was a gold cross on a black string and two silver rings in each side of the cross.

He smiled and waved at Rosa who waved back. "Mornin' Andre." She smiled before walking over to the boy. Andre Vara-de-oro was his name. Son of Cornelia(Corn) and Caroline(Line) Vara-de-oro. She sat down beside him fallowed by Fiamma who was floating in mid air, Tori who was sitting beside Hex, who was sitting on the floor, while Sueño and Azote who where more comfortable with leaning on the wall.

Yugi walked in with two cups of coffee and a cup of hot tea with a mix of honey. The coffee was for Yami and Ryou while he had the tea. "Mornin' Yugi. Mornin' Atemu." Yami looked up from the letters. "Please Rosa, call me Yami. Like everyone else.". Rosa nodded. "Do you know what this is about?" He asked her she looked at one of the letters. It was a copy of the one she'd gotten, identical except for the name.

"I know I got one earlier." She replied while taking the letter out of her pocket. "So you're who I'm looking for!" Andre said while looking at her letter from over her shoulder. "What you talkin' 'bout Willis?" Rosa asked with her eyes slightly open with suspicion. Andre just pulled out a similar parchment only this one had a list of supplies. "It's a letter from Hogwarts." He replied. "That's where I go every year."

Rosa nodded in acceptance. Her friend had gone to a different school every year. He'd never talked about it. Even when she nagged him about said subject. "Jayson goes there too." He said out of the blue. Making Rosa realize something. "So _that's_ where you got that cross of yours!". He nodded before continuing his explanation on the school and such.

"So let me get this strait," Hex said. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "In this place, they use magic different from our o so fateful shadows, and we have to use sticks?". "Wands." He corrected. "It's the only way they know how exploit there magical abilities." Everyone nodded. "Sooo . . . no normalities?". "Nope.". There was a groan from every Duel Monster in the room. Well . . . almost everyone.

"I don't see what's so wrong about that." Azote said rather innocently. "You wouldn't." Hex sneered.

"And what's that suppose to mean!"

"That you're a humonic airhead who has no other purposes than to look weird and be thick headed."

"Hey!"

_: There they go again. :_ Sue(Sueño) thought. Communicating the only way she could. "Okay you two! Break it up!" Tori ordered while stepping between the two. The two growled and headed back to there spots. Yami cleared his throat; gaining all of there attention. "I've come to a solution." he stated. "You will all take up human forms so as to not raise suspicion. Is that clear?" They nodded in unison.

"Very well then." He sighed before placing a spell over the group. When he was finished, Tori, Hex, Sue, and Fiamma all looked at least a little different. Hex hadn't changed that much. Her wings just disappeared, while Fiamma looked the same only about as tall as Yugi. Since Azote was human anyway, she didn't change at all.

Tori had changed quite a lot. She was still her blonde, blue eyed self, only now she had no wings or talons. She had human hands and sharp nails. She was in her harpie outfit, like always, only now, her bird - like claws had been replaced with black boot covered feet. The only thing remotely 'weird', where the pink feathers in her long hair.

Sue had changed a great deal. Her skin was now a dark tan instead of the deep blue they where all used to. Her ear's pointed tips had been rounded off and her transparent, red wings had disappeared. Her eyes where still there light blue/gray and her hair was still the reddish - orange. She wore a forest green tunic tied with a Forest green obi instead of being bare(I'm guessing here).

They all where in utter silence until one word was uttered by a slightly pink Azote.

" . . . Woa"

* * *

(A/N:) Whew! That was fun! Hard, but fun! 

_Word_ **Translation**

_Azote _**Whip**

_Fiamma_** Flame**

_Hexe_ **Witch**

_Oiseau_** Bird**

_Vara-de-oro_** Goldenrod**

Yah. Andre's Corn and Line's son. It's weird. Jou and Seto are boys yet they had a baby girl, while Corn and Line are girls and they had a baby boy. Huh. Surprised myself. Oh well! I just finished this so . . . Yah.

_Kit: _So, You gonna tell 'm or not?

_Cloe:_ Tell who what?

_Kit:_ The reviewers and readers about ;whispers to Cloe;

_Cloe:_ ;nods; Yah Leah. You better tell 'm!

_Leah:_ ;sighs; fine. F CAT's coming up. I wont be able to update as frequently. I'll try to tho! Really! I will!


	2. Daiagon Alley

K. peoples. I'm. back.

_Kit:_ Hmmm . . . I think we did a good job this time.

_Cloe:_ Yep! This one is a lot better.

_Robot:_ Now. For. Reviews.

_Kit:_ We Rock.

_Leah:_ ;Walks in; Hay guys! Have you seen my toa- ;softer; -ster?

_Toaster(Formally known as Robot):_ ;lots of beeps;

_Leah:_ ;anime vein throbs; Okay. Let's go to the Reviews shall we!

_Kit and Cloe:_ ;gulps;

_Kitty Mizu:_ ;sniffs; I didn't like it either, but I will NOT have Jou dead this whole story. I'll make it my sworn duty to make Jou living again! . . . At least I will if you want me to that is. I wont do anything unless my reviewers want that.

_Leah:_ ;holds empty duck tape roll; K well, You go on to the story while I teach these two who's boss.

_Kit and Cloe:_ ;duck taped to chair; NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 2:** Diagon Alley and meetings.

* * *

London airport was as crowded as ever. People everywhere hustling and bustling. Busy as they where, they didn't have time to even glance at the 7 newcomers that had piled into the already overstuffed airport. It was agreed that Andre would lead for obvious reasons. They walked for sometime before they came upon a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, men and women dressed in weird clothing sat at random tables; catching up in lost gossip. Andre approached the bar counter where a balding man was cleaning a glass. "Andre! So good to see you." The man smiled before grabbing a key and handing it to the boy. "Same room as th' last if I'm guessing correctly."

"Thanks Tom," Andre smiled. "Do you, by any and all hope, have about 6 rooms?". "Half" Tom replied. "I figured as much." Andre smiled again. "We'll take 'em. You never know when Fred and George'll charm themselves quadruplets." Tom nodded and handed over a few keys. Andre turned to the group. "Ok, So who's gonna sleep with who?"

"How about, . . . Hex and Tori in one room, Azote and Sue in another, while Fiamma and I take the third?" Rosa suggested. Secretly playing matchmaker at the time. After the rest of the group gave small agreements of there own, Andre led them to Diagon Alley which, surprisingly, was behind a brick wall. The group had already gone to Gringotts, The Cauldron Shop, Apothecary, Flourish and Botts, and Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. So here they where.

A wooden plank on the door, read in Pealing gold letters, Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. "Haven't been here since forever!" Andre sighed to himself before heading in. It was a fairly small shop with boxes piled everywhere and dust that coated everything.

"Mr. Vara-de-oro! How long has it been? 5, 6 Years? A fine wand you've gotten to. Domestic Charry, 9 ½ inches with a single strand of hair from the tail of a very powerful unicorn. Got a few scars that day." The old man rambled. Only seconds ago, he'd popped out of no where causing Tori to Shriek, Azote and Hex to scream, Sue to look very surprised, Fiamma to cling to a certain Blonde/ brunette haired girl, and said girl to tense up and hold back a squeal while her father just tensed.

"Now what do we have here?" The man said having noticed the group. "Mr. Vara-de-oro! You've brought friends. I'm guessing they're the transfer students? Very well then. Now who would like to go first?" Everyone was in shock from his sudden appearance. Sue, being the first to recover, stepped up quietly. "Ah! Ms. Esprit-Rêveur! Come, come. Which is you're wand arm?"

Olivander had handed her wand after wand. Try after try. Surprisingly, nothing much got destroyed. He picked up another wand. "Violet Seed Ash 9¾ in. A strange combanation." Sue waved it and a purple fairy made of light with Transparent wings formed and flew around Sue's head before disappearing. _: I guess this is my wand. :_ She thought while walking back to the group.

Next up was Azote. She also was handed wand after wand after wand. Having been handed another wand, she flicked it on the air. It shot out of her hand and through the window. She winced at the noise of the glass hitting the floor. "Tell me," Olivander said out of the blue. "Do you have a weapon that you use often?"

"Only my thorn whip."

"Hmmm . . ." He disappeared behind a book shelf and came out with a light colored wand. "Dragon Heartstring Mahogany 11 ²/3 in." He handed it to her and she waved it. She looked down. Her whip was in a circle around her feet from Tip to handle. She pocketed the wand and picked up her whip. Sending it back to her shadow realm room before walking back to the group.

Hex walked up next. "I have a spear I'm well practiced in using." She said before he could ask her anything. "Yes, yes. Of coarse." He said before heading behind another bookshelf. Azote Glowered at the smug smirk on Hex's face until Olivander came back. "Poplar 12 in. With a fallen angel's feather for a core." He said while handing her the wand.

She flicked it and a small, blue feather appeared in front of her before disappearing into thin air. Fiamma went up next. After many tries, Olivander handed him a blood red wand. " Dragon Heartstring Bloodwood 7²¾ inches. The core made form a flaming twig that couldn't be exstinguished." Fiamma waved the wand. The symbol that glowed on his mini staff(when he used it) was traced in the air with a red spark in the air.

He walked back mumbling something along the lines of 'dirty thieves' and 'my stick'. Tori literally hopped up next. She was also handed wand after wand until, finally, a pink spark shot out of a tip. "Another strange combination." Olivander sighed. "Birch 7³/5 with a core of a single pink feather." Tori hopped back to her place beside Hex and Rosa stepped up.

She'd gone through almost every wand in the shop. "What is you're racial background?" Olivander asked. Rosa seemed a bit surprised but answered his question. "My Races? Well lets see . . . There's Hispanic, Irish, Italian, American, Korean, Chinese, Japanese of coarse, Indian, Egyptian, Indonesian, . . . and Greek." Everyone look startled. Well, no one actually knew her racial background was that large.

"Hmm . . . I see." He disappeared behind a few shelves and returned a moment later with a dusty purple box. "This wand," He started, was one of my best. Made from Bolivian Rosewood and Pink Ivory Wood while the handle is simply Rose wood. About 10 ½ in. with a rose petal and thorn from a black, white, and pink rose." Rosa stared at it a moment.

The handle was a light brown and was embedded with small spinal pink, schoral, and white danburite crystals. The rest was a mix of black and a slightly lighter shade of dark red. She picked the wand out of the box and the wand seemed to pulse as a great amount of energy shot through her body. The wind around her began to pick up and her earrings began to glow with an aura matching there color.

Her eyes closed instinctively, and a constantly changing soft rose and dark rose pink circle glowed underneath her with a scarab the same color. The glow seemed to also pick the wind up further. Making her hair float with the constantly changing pressure. She was slowly hoisted a few feet into the air before a black light erupted from the circle and engulfed her body in a shadow shield.

Her mind though, was else ware. She could see herself in a dark room when she opened her eyes. It was a plain wooden room with a wooden desk near a wooden door. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair while all across the floor was a bunch of forgotten papers. She moved to go pick them up when a golden gleam caught her eye. She nearly fainted at what she saw.

On the desk was the Sennen Scarab. _Her_ Sennen Scarab. She ran over to the wooden desk and tried to grab it. Her hand just went right through it . . . along with the desk. She was like a spirit in another part of the world. 'Now I know how Thorn felt that year before she got her body.' She told herself before trying to grab it again. This time, her hand gripped the cold, lifeless, blood made mineral.

A bright light erupted at the touch and she closed her eyes so as to not get blind. When she was finally aware that her mind was back into her head, she could hear whispers like, "Will she be Ok?" or "What happened?" and "Is she dead?". She could hear her father cursing at the old man in the shop. Blaming him for her temporary double 'O' 'B', or Out Of Body experience.

She slowly stirred from her drowsiness and opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to get rid of the blurry effect. She sat up only to have Fiamma pounce on her before squeezing her into a tight hug. "Rosa! We where so worried about you!" He voiced. Her father was by her in an instant. Eyes shining with concern he'd only shown her, Mokuba, Thorn and her mother. "Are you ok?"

"I think so . . . What happened anyway?" She . Sitting up again since Fiamma was currently clinging to his half sister(Azote)'s leg. Apparently, after the shadows engulfed her, they disappeared a moment later and she was unconscious on the floor. Feeling an unfamiliar weight around her neck, she looked down. Around her neck where two wands that hung like pendants from string.

The first one was white with spinal pink and white danburite crystals embedded in the rose pink handle along with one schoral crystal. The other one was black with scoral and spinal pink crystals embedded in the handle along with one white danburite crystal. She guessed the white one had the rose petal and the black one had the thorn. They hung by string that contrasted with the basic color.

She stood up and paid for all there wands before Andre led them over to the pet shop beside Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Inside where creatures of all kinds. You think it and they'd have it. They wondered around for a while until Azote noticed Sue had stopped. They all turned to see what she was looking at and some nearly gasped in horror filled shock.

In a cage, struggling with all it's might, was a Moisture Creature(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2900). Feeling sorry for the poor thing, Sue opened the cage with much protest from the manager who had been watching the group. The Moisture Creature circled sue and landed on her shoulder so it could hide in her hair from the manager who, might I say, was angry.

Rosa continued on, having been to caught up in searching to notice no one was with her. She twisted and turned. Looking at all sorts of animals that ranged from frogs to monkeys with wings. A small black bundle caught her attention. It was a small, baby black dragon with large, chibi-like red eyes(I know what you're thinkin').

It sat in it's broken egg shell with the top half on it's head. He resembled the Red Eyes(BD) greatly. She picked up the small chick who still had the egg sell half on it's head. She giggled and took it off before lifting the hatchling so it could jump on her shoulder. It hopped gratefully onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck like she was it's mother. She didn't have the heart to leave such a small thing in the shop.

She walked back to the counter where her father, Andre, Sue, and Azote where waiting. Sue had a Moisture Creature encircling her head like a hyped up snowball while Azote had a Howler monkey on her shoulder. Having looked up from arguing with the manager, Seto spotted at the small dragon on her shoulder and smiled.

For the chick reminded him of the REBD, which, in turn, reminded him of his puppy.

Hex soon walked up with an orange feathered, silver eyed owl perched on her shoulder. When said owl ruffled it's wings, you could see the blue tipped feathers. Tori was right behind her with a pink feathered, blue eyed harpy perched on her shoulder. They both approached the counter where the manager was currently arguing with Azote who had gotten annoyed at his voice level and tone.

* * *

Rosa landed in her bed with a thunk and a sigh. It had been a tiring day. There was a nock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled. Her eyes where closed so she didn't know who was in the room. Just that the person had closed the door. There was a small chirp that erupted from her little dragon chick which automatically made Seto her visitor since he'd asked to hold the chick before she went to her room.

The little chick jumped onto her chest and padded over to snuggle up beside her neck. She immediately sat up and reached for the chick at the same time. It moved around in her cupped hands that prevented it's escape before settling on just snuggling into the warm flesh. Rosa stared at the small chick for a few minutes before her father asked about earlier in the wand shop. Why she'd kept both wands.

Rosa sighed. "I don't know.". She paused. "After the shadow shielded me, I guess my mind left me. I was in a wooden room with a wooden chair, desk, and papers all over the floor. A few seconds later I noticed a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye. I could not have believed what had happened after that." She paused again. Thinking of the right words to describe the moment.

"I saw the scarab." She said out of the blue. "_My_ Scarab. I willed my self to grab it. But my hand just went right on through my scarab _and_ the desk. When I tried again, I gripped it. Hard. There was a blinding light which, I guess, had sent me back to my body. Right before I left though, I could feel a familiar aura. It was Thorn. But not only was she there, but . . . so was mommy."

She felt herself being pulled into a fatherly hug. She looked up and smiled at her father. Before he stood and left. Having gained the silent message that she wanted to be alone. So she sat there. In her room. Just staring at the ceiling. Soon, she got board and looked at the small dragon chick. It stared back with it's large, red eyes. "I think I'll call you . . . Lyins." She smiled. The chick chirped back in approval.

"Well Lyins," She sighed while plopping back down on her bed. "We'd better get some sleep. I'll be leaving for school tomorrow." The chick chirped and nestled itself into the crook of her neck. She laid there silently. Her eyes growing heavier with each second. She waited. And soon, she was engulfed into a deep sleep.

* * *

(A/N:) Done! Review please! K. Now bed time! 


	3. Hogwarts Express Go Figure

Hi guys! I'm back with the next chappie! Yay!

_Kit: _;is hanging over a pit of acid along with Cloe; HELP US!

_Anzu:_ Pfft. Ha ha ha!

_Leah: _;Looks at Anzu; How in the seven hells did you get out of you're cell!

_Anzu:_ ;shrugs; ;looks around; Oh Yaaaaamiiiiiii! Come out Come out where ever you are!

_Kit:_ DIE! ;claws Anzu's eyes out;

_Anzu:_ GAH! MY EYES! MY PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!

_Leah:_ Just how did she get out of her binds? Oh well. On to reviews!

_LPGirl05:_ ;LE GASP!; How could FF . net do such a thing! I believe you! I don't think it's a good Idea to kick the computer though. You could break it and then either you wouldn't be able to read, or I wouldn't be able to update. Of coarse, I'd write the stories out than update on my friends computer so it's ok. I want Thorn and Jou back to. They'll be back! Unless Kit and Cloe keep me from updating ;glares;

_Kit and Cloe:_ meep!

Anywho, thanks! You will? That ish sooo nice! Tanks! Don't worry, I blame FF . net for not giving me you're review. They're turning eviler and eviler every minute so you cant trust them for long.

_Leah:_ Ok. Now let us go to the next chappie!

_Random dude:_ This chapter is brought to you by Fred's Weapon Emporium.

_Everybody:_ YAY FRED'S WEAPON EMPORIUM!

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 3:** Hogwarts express . . . go figure.

* * *

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

Rosa woke with a start. Lyins was hiding under her pillow from all the ruckus from somewhere else in the small English pub. She sat up slowly. At the movement, Lyins poked his head out and desperately tried to fly onto his owner's shoulder. Rosa chuckled at the tiny dragon's actions and picked him up. Placing him on the pillow and telling him to stay while she changed.

about half and hour later, she exited from the add on bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping on the carpet. She quickly dried her hair and changed. She glanced over at Lyins and laughed. He would jump into the air, flap his tiny wings as hard as it could only to stay suspended in the air for no more than a few seconds, and plop back down in the pillow. She turned back to the mirror to check her appearance.

She wore a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of rose pink flares. In the middle of her shirt was a rose made out of pink spinal sequins while a line of the same small jewels where sewn into the hem and collar of the shirt. Over the top was a rose pink sheer short sleeve jacket. Her jeans had a thorned rose running up the left leg in schorl(black) sequins.

She mused over weather she should cut her hair or not for about the 1500th time that week. She didn't know weather it would be better long or short so it was a hard decision. Everyone had told her to cut it. That she looked better with it short. But, at the time, she hadn't seen the point in cutting it. Having been to depressed about her mother's death and Thorn being stolen.

She sighed as the noise behind her door continued. She walked over to her bed and picked up Lyins and placed him on her shoulder. The black ankle socks on her feet muffling the sound a bit. Slipping on her shoes, she made her way down with the tiny dragon perched on her shoulder. The sight nearly made her explode into laughter.

Azote and Hex where fighting as usual. The funny thing was the fact that Azote was covered head to toe in blue and black feathers and Hex had twigs and leaved in her messed up hair. Fiamma seemed to be selling tickets to anyone who was willing to buy and seemed to be making a lot of money off the small scheme.

Azote's Howler monkey, Selket, and Hex's Owl, Sunutek, where glaring at each other. You could almost literally see the sparks fly. The moisture, Cirrus, was sitting - er - floating on Sue's shoulder while Tori's harpy, Tasu, sat and watched the lively event. Rosa just stared in amusement at the antics of her friends and there animals.

"Oi, What's going on down there?" Rosa turned to see a sleepy male with his arm around Andre's waist. The male wore a black T-shirt and a pair of black boxers. His already messy, black hair with forest green and amber tips seemed extremely messy with all the tufts of hair sticking out in random places. One storm gray eye was half open while the other one was being rubbed by a pale hand to get the sleep out.

Andre seemed just as tired. He wore his trademark light blue Pj's that where a lot less wrinkled and seemed to have just been thrown on. His goldenrod hair seemed longer now that it was out of it's small ponytail while his eyes had drooped so that he was sleeping while standing up. His oatmeal skin with a dash of honey contrasted greatly with that of the slightly taller teen beside him.

They had both obviously been taken from the comforts of sleep.

Rosa smiled. She knew at once that the pale male(hay! That rhymed!) was none other than Jayson. The proof was a small, golden cross that hung off his neck by a black string. "Hay Jay! How ya been?" At the small nickname Jayson had earned from his friends, he looked up. Sleep no longer existent in those storm gray eyes of his. "Rosa?" He asked uncertainly.

Rosa nodded. "You might wanna wake him up." She stated; pointing at Andre. "We'll be leaving soon." Jayson nodded dub struck. Either from seeing his long time friend after about 10 years, having his and Andre's secret exposed so soon and no one freaking out, or a latter of both. Either way, he woke Andre up who blushed at finding Rosa watching the two intently while Jayson's arm was still around his waist.

Rosa turned her attention back to the others, but not before hearing Jayson mumble "She needs a hair cut." to Andre who nodded. Azote and Hex where now being held back by Sue and Tori so they didn't make each other bleed. 'Now is a good time to step in.' She told herself before breaking up the soon to have been fight. So, the two sat in corners while glaring, and growling at each other.

Andre came down seconds later with his luggage. Jayson fallowed with his. His eyes darted around the pub as to ensure no one could see him. There was a bunch of red heads, a brown haired girl and a black haired boy, but they only glance glared at him. Rosa guessed that Jayson had been put into Slytherin since the red heads looked like they belonged in Griffondor.

_: I don't like those people staring at us. :_

Sue sighed. Azote glared at the group and asked if they had a staring problem or if they just wanted a black eye. The youngest red headed boy moved to get out of his seat, but the black haired boy held him back. The red head sat down slowly; glaring at Azote who just rolled her eyes. She'd been glared at by Mahaddo on more than one occasion and the boy paled greatly in comparison.

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

We all walked into the train station. Gods, It's more crowded than the airport! I could tell the family of red heads with the brunette and coal haired boy where behind us. I kept glancing back. The red head from earlier was glaring at us . . . no. Not us. Azote. I'm guessing he didn't like her all that much. Andre stopped us between platforms 9 and 10. He then explained how to get to the Hogwarts train.

"Andre, you must be on some strong type 'a Crack to think I'm going to run into a wall." Azote said with her arms crossed. The others nodded in agreement while Jayson just rolled his eyes and moved his trolley in front of the pillar. He took a running start, and disappeared into the wall. Everyone had gaped at the spot where Jayson was last seen while Sue and I just looked on in amazement.

"H - how did he do that?" Hex asked since she was the first to get her voice back. Andre just rolled his eyes and said "Magic." as if it was the most obvious answer . . . and to be honest, it was. He pushed his trolley with the trunk on it. Everyone else fallowed his example except me. I had my things in the backpack on my shoulder and the bag slung over my arm since I didn't have a trunk.

When it was my turn to run into the wall, I closed my eyes and ran. Instead of hitting the wall like I thought I would, I passed right through. I could feel my eyes widen at the sight of the large black and blood red locomotive. Sue and Tori who had come in before me gaped at the large train as well. As soon as the others charged through, they stopped to gape at the train's beauty.

"Come on guys!" Andre yelled. "We need to get in a compartment before they all fill up!" Soon, we where all in a compartment. It could barely fit six of us so, Andre enlarged it and we all took a seat. It was a lot more roomy and could fit 12 easily. When I asked where Jayson was, Andre replied saying he was on Prefect duty . . . what ever that is.

I sat by the window so I could watch the scenery. Soon the train started and there was a knock on the closed compartment door. "Come in or stay out! Whichever you prefer!" Fiamma called cheerfully. The door opened to reveal the redhead from earlier along with the brunette and the kid with coal colored hair who had been with him and his seemingly large family.

Said red head(Hay! That rhymed too!) had a pair of clear blue eyes while his face seemed to have freckles splashed everywhere. The brunette's hair was long and frizzy. She had clear skin and hazel colored eyes. The boy with the messy coal black hair, had dull green eyes that's spark seemed to have dimmed, and where covered by a thin strip of glass from his taped up glasses.

The most peculiar thing though was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The redhead glared at Azote who glared back. "Um, do you mind if we sit here?" The girl asked. I'm guessing it's because of the fact that that the silence was making her uncomfortable. "Sure!" Tori replied with as much enthusiasm as Fiamma. They all settled into any vacant seats . . . which happened to be right across from me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said to me. "These two are Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." I nodded. "The names Rosa." I sighed. "The boy over there is Andre who's sitting beside Fiamma. The blonde over there is Tori. The girl beside her is Hex. The girl diagonal from her is Sue, and the girl beside Sue is Azote.". I turned to Ron. "Ron, please excuse Azote for earlier."

I told him quietly so Azote herself wouldn't hear. "She doesn't like it when people stare at her." Ron nodded and became a little less tense. A small chirp drew there attention to my carry on bag. I pulled out the little black bungle and they stared at it in utter awe. "And this little guy in Lyins." I said before raising him so he could hop onto my shoulder . . . which he did.

"You know they don't allow dragons at school," Hermione told me. "No. When I got my letter, It didn't say anything about school supplies so Andre just told us what to get.". "I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts mate." Ron stated. Before I replied with "I'm a transfer." They nodded. "Hay Harry," I smiled. "Nice scar!". Harry seemed shocked for some reason, but I dismissed it.

"Hay Rosa," I looked at Hermione. "Why do you have on two different earrings?". I was confuzzled(confused) for a minute before I realized that I had on the earrings Isis had given me. "Oh." I sad a little bit sadder. "A friend of mine liked the earrings so we traded the right one." My day had been ruined. I wasn't expecting today to make me blue since I hadn't had my nightmare for about a week.

I pulled my feet up off the floor so I could hug them to my chest and leaned my head on the window. Why did they have to notice my earrings of all things? I sighed and kept my gaze on the moving scenery outside. I could feel Lyins snuggling into my neck. Having sensed my sudden shift in emotion. I could feel the eyes of Hermione on me, but I ignored it. I let my mind drift. Going in a direction I hope it wouldn't.

((((((((((((((((((Flash Back))))))))))))))))))

**Normal POV**

_The sky was pouring down rain. A 7-year-old Rosa stared out the window at the rain. Boredom had taken up her schedule for the day leaving her nothing to do. "Rosa," Rosa turned to look at her darker half who approached her slowly. "Wanna play?" Rosa smiled and nodded before jumping off the couch and hurrying to her room with Thorn fallowing at the same pace._

_She stopped at a large bureau and tried to open one of the drawers. It jolted open and she fell backwards. Thorn ran over to her fallen double. "Rosa! Rosa! Are you alright!". "I think so Thorn." Rosa replied. Rosa sat up and Thorn pulled a puzzle out of the drawer. The two instantly began to put the puzzle together. Piece by Piece._

"_Thorn?"_

"_Yah Rosa?"_

"_Your earrings awe very pretty. Can I see one?"_

"_Can I see one of yours?"_

_Rosa and Thorn exchanged earrings and looked over them. Rosa put Thorn's dark rose colored earring in place of her other one and Thorn did the same with her regular rose pink one. They both laughed at how weird it looked. "Rosa!" Jou called. "Coming Mommy!" Rosa stood up while Thorn fazed into the scarab. That way, Thorn could keep a solid eye on Rosa._

"_Yes Mommy?" Rosa asked as she approached Jou. "Yami's here. Get Thorn so you two can start your lesson." Thorn fazed out of the scarab and they both ran out to greet Yami and Bakura and start there lesson. Jou fallowed them out and headed over to a large oak tree where Seto was sitting for shade from the bright sunny day it had become just a few seconds ago._

((((((((((((((((((End Flashback))))))))))))))))))

That memory triggered more every time it was remembered. I led to The men coming. Which then led to Thorn being stolen and Jou being killed.

_: Rosa, are you ok:_

Rosa just sat there. Staring out the window. Completely ignoring her friend's comforting gesture. Unbeknownst to her, tears rushed down her cheeks. Quickly making spots on the seat. Everyone had taken notice. Even Hex and Azote who had been in another verbal fight stopped there quarreling at there friend's weird behavior.

Rosa was curled up in a ball of silent sobs. "Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Well, what did you say?" Tori asked. "All I did was ask her why she had two different earrings.". Fiamma sighed. "Don't bug her about it." Fiamma sighed. "It'll just remind her of her conflict with the past." Hex was going to ask what he was talking about when the door flew open.

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and mudblood Granger." Said a rich, snobby looking boy with bleach blonde, slicked back hair and ice - blue eyes. "Stick a sock in it Malfoy." Andrew hissed. Nearly scaring everyone(besides the HP hang) into a coma at his harsh words. The boy just snarled and replied. "And why would I listen to you, you filthy little mudblood loving trator?"

"Malfoy," Malfoy turned. Jayson was standing behind him. "Ah. Jayson. I - "

"That's Coleman to you Malfoy. And I suggest you leave them be. You should have been guarding the halls. Not picking on students."

"Right. Right. I get right to it then-"

"No Mr. Malfoy. I'll take over this hall. You take mine."

Malfoy growled and stomped off towards the door. As soon as it was closed, Jayson turned to face the group. There was a small smirk on his lips as he did so. He winked, and left without a word. Andre was reduced to a puddle of smiles while Rosa had gone back to looking out the window.

A few hours later, everyone was chatting regularly. The food cart had come around and everyone had bought something except for Rosa who just stared out the window. "Oi Rosa, You gonna eat anything?" Harry asked. Rosa just shook her head no and pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil and began to sketch. Lyins was on her shoulder. Watching intently with his large red eyes.

After a little while, Rosa looked up. Everyone was in there robes so she figured time had passed greatly. She was right. For the train was slowing to a sudden halt and the whistle sounded. Everyone stood from there positions and headed out the train. Rosa didn't like the looks she was getting from the other students. They made her nervous.

"So where do we go?" Hex asked as they got to the fork that led to the boats and the carriages. "Come with us to the carriages. We'll figure something out there." Andre suggested. So the group did as told. The carriages rode a little ways before stopping at a large castle. While they entered the great hall, they where stopped by Professor McGonnagall. "You six, Come with me." She said. "Potter, Granger, Weasly, Vara-de-oro, You go to you're tables." The three did as told and left.

"You six, fallow me." The six fallowed this strange woman. "You six will be sorted after the first years." She said as she led them to the group of 1st years. Then she led the even bigger group to the great hall where there was a stool waiting. Said stool had a tattered and sewn old wizards hat placed on top that looked like it could, and would, come alive at any second.

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry, I have to leave it here! It's just getting so Late so I gotta get to sleep since I gots school tomorrow. Even tho it's short, Review plz! 


	4. The Sorting Hat Does My Bidding

Hi guys! I'm back with the next chappie! Yay!

_Kit:_ Did you start out that way last chapter?

_Leah:_ Yes.

_Cloe:_ ;sighs; that was stupid.

_Leah:_ Hay! Since when weren't you hanging over the boiling pit of acid?

_Cloe:_ Ever since little miss perfect over there got her eyes clawed out.

_Anzu:_ NOOOOOOOOOO! MY PERFECTLY WONDERFUL BLUE EYES!

_Kit, Cloe, and Leah:_ ;sweatdrop;

_Yami:_ ;snickers;

_LPGirl05:_ Yay! I took you're sugestion. Happy V Day!

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 4:** The Sorting Hat Does my Bidding(muahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

* * *

The group was far back against the wall. Either sitting or standing. McGonnagall was calling out the names of the first years. Afterwards the hat would call out a house name and said kid would go to the cheering table. It was incredibly boring. Soon, McGonnagall was finished with the list. "We will be having 6 Transfer students joining the 6th year." McGonnagall's stern voice explained to the eager school. 

She pulled out a(n extremely) shorter list and began to call off names.

"Sueño Esprit-Rêveur."

Sue stood from her spot on the floor and walked over to the stool. The hat fell over her eyes.

_:; Ahh. A full mind we have here ;:_

'Who's there!' Sue asked mentally. Being a little freaked out by the voice in her head.

_:; It's just the sorting hat. nothing to fear from me. No lets see . . . Giving . . . Kind . . . Yes you'd make a great Hufflepuff. But what's this? Not able to verbally speak aye? Well then. Better be- ;:_

"GRYFFONDOR!"

A table clad in red and black cheered wildly as sue walked over quietly and sat beside Andre(who sat beside the HP trio). "Fiamma Spirito-Del-Fuoco."

Fiamma stood and skipped to the stool. The hat was barely 3 feet above his head and when the hat shouted out -

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Fiamma ran off to the table where Sue was sitting at. Smiling at Harry, Ron, and Hermione when he got there.

"Oiseau Alies."

Tori stood and literally hopped her bubbly self over and sat on the stool Indian style.

_:; Another full mind! How many times will I be blessed with a challenge today? ;:_

'Legaspwhoevermayyoubeareyouastalkerareyoustalkingmeidon'twanttobestalkedbysomeevilperson!'

(Translation: Le gasp! Whoever may you be? Are you a stalker? Are you stalking me? I don't want to be stalked by some evil person!)

_:; No. I am the sorting hat. Now lets see. Brave, funny, bubbly, a troublemaker at times. Well then. You are a ;:_

"GRYFFONDOR!" (surprising ain't it?)

Tori hopped off the stool an to the table . . . only to stop half way and walk back to return the sorting hat that she had taken along with her. A lot of people laughed at her blindness.

"Hexe Licht."

Hex glared at McGonnagall before glaring at Azote who was laughing at her full name. She stood and walked over to the stool and let it be placed over her eyes.

_:; Yes, yes. Another complicated mind. ;:_

'Woa! Dude! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head!'

_:;Calm down! I'm just the sorting hat. ;:_

'Oh. Well put me in Gryffondor.'

_:; And just exactly do you want me to put you there for? ;:_

'MYOB bub.'

_:; Ah. And what if I don't? ;:_

'Than you'll cease to exist in the plains of this world.'

_:; Let's see. You belong in . . . ;:_

"SLYTHERIN!" Hex immediately shot up and started letting out a large string of curse words at the hat in every language except English. She then rolled up the sleeve or her robe and tried to pummel it but was held back by Jayson who was pulling her back to the Slytherin table. All the while she was letting out a line of threats all directed towards the hat.

She sat at the table unwillingly and sighed. "Oh well. It can't possibly get any wors-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!" Hex looked back to see Azote sitting on the chair. "I am NOT living within the same dorm as _her_!" They both yelled at the same time. Before glaring at each other and getting into another verbal fight. It almost broke out into a fist fight except for the fact that Jayson was holding Hex back while Tori and Sue held Azote back.

"Guys! Calm down!" Tori said while struggling against her struggling friend. The fight soon dwindled as both Hex's and Azote's strength dwindled until they where both dragged to the Slytherin table and where sitting down with Jayson between them. Rosa had been shaking her head in disapproval after slapping her hand onto her forehead. Completely ignoring any and everything else until her name was called out.

"Estrella DeRosa Kaiba."

The room was silent. Save for the whispering that had erupted at Rosa's surname. Since Duel Monsters had been introduced, it had become a large craze with the Britons and everyone knew the 'Kaiba' name.

Rosa walked up and sat on the chair with her eyes closed and an emotionless look on her face. The hat dropped over her head.

_:; Ahh! God has rewarded me. A very challenging mind I have to sort! ;:_

'Can we hurry up and get this over with? I don't like people staring at me.'

_:; You're not surprised about my voice in your head like you're friends where? ;:_

'No'

_:; Very well then. Bravery, Loyalty, Cunning, Courageous, Curious, Cautious, and very well hidden! I haven't seen mental barriers in one's mined for some time now! ;:_

'I've had practice.'

_:; I see. You have qualities if all four houses yet I can't seem to place you. I will need to enter you're mind further. ;:_

' . . . '

_:; Yes . . . Yes . . . Ye - oh my. A very hard past you've faced. I see the death of you're mother, the abducting of a close friend, Your father falling into a deep depressio- ;:_

'Please! Please . . . no more.'

By now Rosa's head was bent down so no one could see the small crystalline tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. A few hit the tile but they went unnoticed.

_:; Alright then. Better be - ;:_

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Rosa quietly stood and placed the hat on the stool before walking over to her cheering table with an expressionless face, but with saddens, longing, anger, regret . . . all fighting for a chance to be let loose. Rosa quietly sat at the table beside Sue and Harry.

_: Rosa, are you ok :_

'I'm fine Sue.'

"Rosa, are you ok?" Harry asked. Having recognized the look he had worn once before.

"I'm fine Harry."

And without another word, Dumbledore gave his speech, and the food appeared on the table. While everyone chatted regularly, Rosa picked at her food in silence. Not really in the mood to do anything but sit in her room alone and try to forget the memories that had built up.

* * *

A small, shaggy figure scampered up to a man in a dark cloak. 

"My Lord!"

"What is it Wormtail?"

"We have received the ware a bouts on the girl My Lord!"

"Well don't just stand there! Where is she!"

"H - Hogwarts sir."

"Figures." The cloaked man stood from his seat and walked past the shivering servant. "Master, Where are you going?"

"Do not question my authorities Wormtail. It will be the end of you."

The cloaked man glided to a magically sealed door. It opened with a flick of his wand as light washed over the room. A 15 year brunette haired girl with yellow spots hung from chains on the wall. Her body was stretched out and covered in blood while her head drooped to hide her eyes. The dark man walked up to her and lifted her head out of the shadows.

Honey colored eyes with cobalt flecks glared at him with an intensity that he was greatly terrified of. Not that he would admit it though. "Will you join? Or do I have to starve you for another month?" The girl just kept on glaring at his shadowed face.

"Well?" The cloaked man asked. Growing annoyed with her constant resistance. She sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

The cloaked figure let out an extremely crazed smile.

"Excellent"

* * *

(A/N:) Happy Valentines Day! I know I know. Thorn's gone evil! You'll just have to read the next chapter . . . which I'm not typing unless I get reviews! Don't just stand there! Review! Review! 


	5. Classes

Lo pplz! Yup. Here's another chappie.

_Kit:_ ;sighs; Leah's not really feeling into typing up this chappie.

_Leah:_ Nope. Not at all.

_Cloe:_ Than why doesn't she not write?

_Leah:_ Because Clo, If I don't update I will most definitely get yelled at.

_Cloe:_ By who?

_Leah:_ LPGirl05 and Kitty Mizu. Considering there the only ones reading this that have enough time to review. Either the others just read, and laugh behind my back, or take one look at the summary and head for the hills.

_Kit:_ ;pats Leah on the back; there, there. It's ok.

_Juice:_ You really are depressed aren't you?

_Leah:_ ;sniff; ;nods; Oh well. On with the next chapter . . . if any of you care to read it.

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 5:** Classes. oh Joy.

* * *

"Wake up!" Rosa arose from her dreamless sleep. Blinking her eyes a couple of times before she could see clearly. Lyins was curled up on her chest; asleep. "Woa Hermione! Calm down! Where's the fire?" Rosa asked as she yawned while rubbing sleepies from her eyes. "Rosa! It's our first day of classes and you overslept!" Hermione said; Panicky. 

Rosa stood up quickly. "You go to breakfast." She sighed. "I'll be down in a minute."

"But - "

"No ifs, ands or Buts about it. Now scat." Hermione was pushed out the common room door before it closed on her and Rosa headed up to the girls common room. She could believe full heartedly that she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She made herself sleep there. She hardly ever had a good nights sleep. It was either because she'd slept on an uncomfortable surface, or she was plagued by nightmarish memories.

Last night had been the surface. She glanced into the mirror on her way to her four poster bed. Her hair was a mess of tangled knots while her eyes evidently showed she'd had a rough nights sleep. She sighed at her carelessness and glanced down at her supposed uniform. She let a disgusted look show at how much skin it reveled. It was as almost as bad as Domino Highs uniform!

She hated uniforms like that because they showed too much skin. The only people who had seen her wear clothes like that where Seto, Jou, Mokuba, and Thorn. For them she didn't mind. They where her family after all. Some of her families' friends had seen pictures of her in things like that, but never really minded.

They where already paired up anyway.

She sighed again and threw the outfit on. "To be honest, it's not that bad." She told herself. But the thought of all the people staring at her just sent a wave of chills up her spine so she pulled on the school robes. She didn't like the way they exposed her creamy white legs as she walked so she clipped it together all the way down to the bottom with clothespins and added a white obi belt.

She looked herself over again before pulling her now brushed hair up into a tight bun on the top of her head. Adding a touch of flair by knotting a white ribbon around the base of her bun. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing a brief case her father didn't need. Rosa sighed before pulling Lyins out of her pocket and hugging the small thing before telling him to stay in the common room.

Lyins flew up to one of the rafters and Rosa headed out. Noticing it had decided to play with Cirrus and Tasu instead of fallow her around. She decided to skip the remaining 5 minutes and head to her first class which would be Double Potions with Slytherin. The only reason she knew this was because she had memorized her schedule with the photographic memory she'd inherited from her mother.

She entered the empty classroom and chose a seat in the middle of the classroom. Setting her briefcase on the desk before opening it. Inside where her mandatory utensils. The black laptop sat gleaming up at her while her dueling deck was strapped, face down, into it's spot. She picked up her deck and shuffled through her cards. Noticing a few of her friends in the lot.

Soon the class filtered in so she placed her deck back in it's place, closed her briefcase, and slid it under her desk where no one could get it. Soon, everyone was in the classroom. Rosa could notice Sue was trying everything in her power to hide her slim, tanned figure . . . it wasn't working well. The class seemed to chatter on about random things.

Harry was holding Ron back from doing something to that blonde, Malfoy, from the train. Said blonde seemed to be laughing at the redhead's failed attempts while making random comments. Sue was sitting with Azote who seemed to be writing things down while Sue watched. Tori was sitting with hex and they where chatting randomly while Fiamma sat right next to Rosa.

Some Slytherins where staring at Sue and Azote while others where staring at Tori and Hex. "I'm guessing the Griffondor and Slytherin houses don't get along to well." Fiamma mused. "I agree." Rosa sighed. "Not that some staring 's gonna stop there random chatter. Most likely get Azote annoyed." And speak of the devil, Azote turned to the Slytherin's staring at her and Sue before yelling at them for staring.

Just then, a black cloaked man with greasy looking hair and a dark, snake like aura glided across the room. He walked around before making a comment about Harry and Walked up to Tori. "Ms. Alies," He said to the harpy. "What are the properties of moonstone?". Tori stuttered out an "I don't know" before Snape made a witty remark and journeyed over to Sue.

"Ms. Esprit-Rêveur, What qualities are found in wolf's bane?"

" . . . "

"Well?"

"If I may explain sir," Azote said from beside the fearful looking girl. "She can't verbally speak."

"Hmm. I see." Snape turned and headed towards Fiamma who answered with a "No clue" at Snape's question so he turned to Rosa. "Ms. Kaiba," He said with a confident glint in his eye. "What are the qualities of a wand made from ash wood?" The glint in his eye instantly disappeared as soon as Rosa spoke.

"Ash wood. A healing wood. Used for protection. Snakes have an innate fear of it and avoid it. Most effective when embedded with either a Bluish - Purple Tanzanite, which specializes in healing magic, Silver, which specialize in Protection and Defense magic, or Amazonite which specializes in spell casting and is a good addition to any wand; especially Aspen wood wands."

Snape was perplexed by Rosa's knowledge, but told himself to keep going.

"And what effects do Rosewood have on a potion?"

"Depends on the potion. If it's a Divination or Love potion, it enhances the probability that you'll get an effective answer. If it's for a potion with an opposite quality, It can be very disastrous. Take a protection potion for example. Rosewood is a very serene wood and would have the potion backfire and shield you're enemies instead of you, or it could be completely useless. A better wood for this situation would be Holly."

"And Bolivian Rosewood?"

"Same. The only difference is Bolivian Rosewood is harder to handle for it's protective spark over Rosewood."

Snape sneered at the girl's remarkable memory before turning and walking to the head of the class. "You will be making Salute Estrema. Salute Estrema is a healing potion that can become extremely useful in tough situations. The instructions are on the board. Bring you're potion up when you're finished." Snape glided to his desk so he could watch his students clamor to the cupboards for there supplies.

Rosa was the first to get back to her seat. Snape took notice and looked at her supplies. On her desk was every ingredient needed except for the right wood type. 'Oh well' He thought. 'It's not my fault if it explodes in her face.' With that amusing thought in his head, he began to grade the class' summer homework.

At about halfway through the period, Rosa rose from her seat and brought her potion up to the front desk. "I'm finished Professor Snape." She said quietly. "Imposable." Snape murmured. "That potion should take all period." Snape stood. Snatching Rosa's potion filled flask from off his desk. "Class," he sneered. "Since Ms. Kaiba has finished her potion early, we will have a demonstration of her potion. Ms Kaiba,"

Rosa walked up to the front of the class. Her expression a little uneasy now that everyone was staring at her. "In order to test this potion out properly, you must be injured in some way. Ms. Licht," Hex stood looking puzzled and walked up to the room. "Any requests?" She asked. She hadn't really hurt someone if she had been asked to do it. Rosa shrugged. "Use you're spear for all I care."

Hex shrugged and produced her spear out of nowhere she started carving lines into Rosa's arms in a crossed pattern. Rosa only winced and hissed at the pain. When finished, Rosa's arms, where covered in blood. Snape handed Rosa the potion. Rosa drank. Not all of it, just half so then she still had something to be graded. It made her woozy and she wobbled.

All of a sudden, a bright light encircled her form and produced a wind that made her loose strands of hair float in the air along with the tiny spheres of light. When the light disappeared, Rosa stood there. No more blood stained the floors from it's constant dripping. A small sphere of light popped above her and a crisp, bill floated into her hands. She smiled and handed it to Hex who went wide eyed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaang. Are you sure I can have this?"

"As long as you don't buy anything dangerous with it"

Hex nodded quickly and walked back to her seat singing, "Ive got 1000¥!" In a taunting voice. Snape was speachless and sent Rosa back to her seat and taking the rest of her potion. Rosa instantly took out a book on Moonstone and skimmed over the pages quickly. After the period ended, Snape gave them a 1½ foot essay on the properties of Wolf's Bane.

Rosa was walking slowly down the hall twoards the Dinivation class. Humming the tune to _If Only_ by _Goldfinger_ before stopping as someone had called her name. She looked back and smiled as Ron and Harry ran to catch up to her. She stopped so they could catch up. When they cought there breath again, all three walked twoards the Divination classroom. "Hay Rosa,"

Rosa turned so she could face Ron and was walking backwards. "Yes?"

"What did you do to that potion in Snape's class?"

"That was a slightly altered version of the Salute Estrema. I used Oak instead of Ash. It's more effective and attracts a great amount of wealth."

"Cool!" Ron yelled. "Could you teach us that sometime?" Harry asked calmly, even though eagerness shined in his eyes. Rosa nodded before climbing up through the trap door and almost choking on the heavily perfumed air. "Is it ;cough; always this ;cough, cough; misty?" Ron and Harry nodded and the three headed over to a seat near a window.

Professor Trelawney walked in as soon as the rest of the class had been seated. "Good day." She smiled to the group. "It seems we've all had a good summer? Hmm? Ok then. I've been fallowing you're fortunes carefully to thankfully find you have all come back safely. According to my latest prediction, we have a new student!" Rosa raised her eyebrow at the woman.

'She could easily have known that yesterday night.' Rosa told her self before silently giggling when Harry had whispered the same thing to Ron. "Now," Trelawney said. "Let's get down to business. On you're desks should be a crystal ball. I want you to read the crystal balls and determine what the future holds for each of you.

"At the end of the month, I will expect a dream journal listed with all you're dreams and there interpretations. You may begin." Rosa heard Harry and Ron groan as homework was issued. "What's so wrong with the homework?" Rosa asked. Having a strange hunch that she would grow to despise this class in due time.

"Dream Journals are extremely hard." Ron sighed. "And that's because," Harry added "Ron forgets his dreams and I have a reoccurring nightmare every while.". Rosa nodded. She felt sorry for Harry. She knew what it was like having a reoccurring nightmare every 3 days or less. "Well, Let's get this over with." Rosa sighed. "So who's first?" They decided for Harry to tell Rosa's future, Rosa to tell Ron's, and Ron to tell Harry's.

"Lets see," Harry began as he stared into the ball. He stared for a long while before seeming to think of something. "It seems you will have a reunion sometime halfway through the year or something. K. Your turn." Rosa looked into the crystalline sphere next. " . . . I don't see anything." Ron tried next. "Me neither. Well, done with that! What now?".

The three where quiet until Rosa pulled out her card deck from her briefcase. "I could tell your fortunes if you want." She smiled while shuffling her deck absentmindedly. "Sure." The other two sighed at the same time. Rosa straightened her deck and pulled three cards from the top and placed them vertically in front of her without looking at them. She was about to flip one over when Trelawney rushed up in a panic.

"Dearies! You have upset the balance! You need to do as I have instructed!" She seemed a little freaked. "We did," Rosa explained. "I'm just practicing my spread is all." Trelawney seemed to buy this and requested to watch. Rosa nodded before turning to the cards. She studied the card backs intensely a bit before smiling and continuing.

"Ok, let's see," She said while slipping the card off the table quickly, and laying it back down in it's spot only face up. It was the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1200). "I've never seen Tarot cards like that before." Trelawney mused. "That's because there - ". " - Duel Monster cards!" Harry started fallowed by Ron finishing. "Exactually. Now shush!" Rosa shushed as she continued.

"The Blue Eyes Toon shows me that you'll have an decision to make that'll seem more important to you than it is to others." Rosa flipped the second card over. "The Elemental Magician(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200) shows me that you will give great commitment to something and will most likely succeed.". She flipped the next card. "Reinforcements tells me that after you've succeeded, you'll have some fear of loosing control."

She took the cards and shuffled them into her deck. "Harry, If you want I can use the second spread I know." Harry shrugged as she continued to shuffle. She glanced around. Gulping as the class had gathered around. She kept shuffling until it was shuffled to the point that she drew the same cards. She placed two cards down in front of her and placed her deck off to the side.

She closed her eyes and reached for the first card and flipped it over. "You're past is represented by Keldo(ATK: 1700 DEF: 700) who tells me you've had an unfortunate past and directs to a family member that has behaved towards you incorrectly." She placed the upside down Keldo into a random place in the deck and picked up the second card.

"Silpheed(ATK: 1700 DEF: 700) represents you're present which is filled with success in some area that had either happened before or will soon happen after this reading." She placed the second card into a random place in her deck and sifted through them until she had the section between the two cards. She laid them out vertically across the table face down. "Pick one."

Harry nodded and reached for a card under everyone's watching eyes only to have it snatched away and the other cards picked up and placed with the deck before he could pick another one. The single card sat in front of Rosa. Face down. She picked it up and placed it on top of her deck. With her eyes closed, she slipped it off and held it in the air between her middle and index finger.

She moved it to in front of her face so she could see it and smirked when she saw the picture. "Soul or Purity and Light(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800)." She said as she placed the card down in front of her. Showing that her claim was no lie. "These two tell me that, sometime in the near future, you'll have a choice to make between two people you have strong affections for. One Material, or the other, Spiritual."

Rosa gathered her cards and placed them in her briefcase. Taking out a book to hide behind from the group that had grown in size to gaze at her prediction. Soon, Trelawney released them for there third class which was History of Magic. Rosa had noticed everyone, but Hermione instantly falling asleep as the ghost that was Professor Binns, began to lecture on about Magical Wars along the ages.

She herself decided to draw while listening to Professor Binn's lecture. She drew for . . . well, however long she drew. Which was most of the period. The other half was spent shading, coloring, and outlining it on her laptop. She looked over it for any other flaws before deeming it complete. She smiled to herself ads she looked over her work.

The picture was of everyone as chibi's causing mass Chaos and destruction. Everyone was dressed in army print things with headbands and war paint on there faces. At the top right corner, Seto was in the surveillance lab with Jou sitting on his lap, while Ishizu, Shadi, and Rashid monitored other monitors. In the bottom right corner, was the jail with Duel Monsters guarding the halls.

In the upper left corner, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Shizuka, Mai, Tristen, Corn, Line, Jayson, and CC where all sitting in there cabin. Waiting for a call to go man there posts when Yami asked, "Has anyone seen Rosa?". Therefore, the chibi's in the picture where looking for not only Rosa, but Thorn, Jayson, Andre, and a few Duel Monsters too.

In the last corner showed Bakura, Malik, (Yami)Marik, Jayson, Rosa, Thorn, Azote, Fiamma, Tori, Hex, Sue, the Change of Heart, Harpie's pet dragon, Harpie's brother, Hyozanryu, and the Cat's Ear Tribe all crouded in the small box. They where sneaking on enemy territory with numerous destructive and dangerous weapons. They where waiting for Bakura to give them the attack signal . . . which he did.

Rosa sighed before putting the picture with her others. She smiled, but couldn't help feel saddened at the sight of all her friends and family ALIVE. 'Maybe it's not all hopeless.' She told herself. 'Maybe I can find a way to get in touch with mommy again.' She sighed at her own idiotic-ness. She knew there was no such spell. 'But there may be a potion!' She told herself before dismissing the idea completely.

What was the chance she'd find a recipe for one anyway.

Professor Binns dismissed them for Lunch in which Rosa did her homework for her history class. "How can you listen to anything Binns said?" Ron asked in disbelief. having been one of the first to fall into a coma - like sleep. "Who said I was fully listening?" Rosa asked. " Oh Ron!" Hermione scolded. "She was being very responsible and took notes. Right Rosa?"

"No. Actually, I just listened through one ear and drew pics"

"Than how do you remember his lecture?"

"Audio-graphic memory." Rosa sighed and stood. She couldn't concentrate with the chatter in the background. "I'll be outside." She said before walking off. She was extremely relieved to get out of that overcrowded room. She walked over to a tree and sat under it to restart her homework. She had finished the day's homework after about 30 minutes and had drawn a Yin Yang pic of her and Thorn.

_: Feeling down I suppose :_

Rosa nodded as Sue sat beside her. "I'm fine Sue." She replied. "Just missing everybody. That's all."

_: You Sure Rosa? You know you can come to me at any time if you need to :_

"Yah I know."

The two just sat under the tree until lunch was over before heading to classes.

(Later that night . . . )

Rosa stood from her seat on the large armchair. Harry and Ron where playing chess while Hermione was doing Homework. Rosa bid them goodnight and headed up stairs. Lyins immediately clung to her shoulder as she entered the girls dormitory. Sue was sitting on her bed while listening to Fiamma chatter on about random things.

"Hay guys."

"Hay Rosa" / _: Hay Rosa :_

Rosa sat on her bed and opened up her laptop to check her mail. Her box was full with letters from her father asking if she was alright; If anything had happened; If she was comfortable at the school; If she wanted him to come there; I she wanted to come home; if she was having a god time; if anyone had threatened or challenged her yet; and if any of her Duel monster friends had gotten into trouble yet.

She read all of them before looking at her last letter. It was from Mokuba.

_Dear Rosa,_

_Haw have you been? Better than Seto I hope. He has been driven up the wall with what he calls 'non-existent' worry. He's more jittery and nervous since he left for home while you where asleep in the pub. I'm just writing to check up on you and to make sure you have someone else E-mailing you besides Seto. Yugi and Ryou asked for you're new E-address. Should I give it top them or no?_

_So, how have you been? Liking school? I hear it's a lot different from Domino. Yami wants to know if you've been practicing. I'm sure you are, but he wanted me to ask just to make sure. Home is a lot more empty since You left. More empty than when Jou died. I don't mean to put you in a bad mood, but I'm comparing something here._

_Well, That's all I gotta say. Write back ASAP. K?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mokuba J. Kaiba_

Rosa sighed as she began to type a response. As soon as she had sent it, Hermione walked in. "Rosa! How'd you get that to work? Electric items don't work here!"

"Batteries." Rosa answered before closing her laptop and changing into her PJs. Sue was asleep and Fiamma had left the room so she slid under the slim covers. She left her curtains open so she could stare at the moon before drifting off into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

(A/N:) K guys. I'm finished here. I'm thinking of doing a Harry/Draco bit. It wont be centered since this centers around Rosa n' co. but there will be bits.

_LPGirl05:_ Thanks. You know, you where the only one who reviewed last chapter. If you hadn't, I probably would have discontinued it. Oh well. The evil Thorn comment was because at the end of last chapter, The girl that had been tortured, was Thorn. I didn't put anything there so it was like she willingly agreed to help Voldermort.

My Compaq got a vairus! Gah! I would have had this up but the virus wiggled on in. I think Carlotta did it(you iknow, the preppy girl from _4 Years Absence_). K well, nex chappie, you find out the DADA(Defence Against the Dark Arts) Teacher. I don't have any idea's as to who would take that spot . . . except for one. Can I plz get some ideas?

K. Well, Can I at least get 1 review before next chapter? Plz?


	6. Quiditch Tryouts

I'm Back. Sadly I only got one review but hay, at least it was from LPGirl05.

_LPGirl05:_ ;sniff; You know, I think you're right. Tankies LPGirl05. You've made my day. You don't have to apologies. Only the people who don't review have to do that. Yay! I get my Idea! WHOOT! ;gasp; . . . I think I'm easing out of my depression! Yes! Don't worry. As long as I have good reviewers, or in this case review_er_ than I'll have no such intention as discontinuing this ficcie!

_Cloe:_ Oh great.

_Kit:_ What happened?

_Cloe:_ Juice 's scaring J.C. again.

_Kit:_ Who's J.C.?

_Leah:_ Remember when I explained how Juice is like my yami and Cloe is like an alter ego or my Foxen side?

_Kit:_ Yah.

_Leah:_ Well, instead of an alter ego, J.C. is my alternate personality . . . and my Kitten side.

_Kit:_ That explains it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 6:** Quiditch

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was around two in the afternoon that Sunday. The first Quiditch game of the season was coming up and Harry still needed to recruit a seeker and a chaser since he changed positions to a chaser(In my story, Seekers can't be team captains :p). So far everyone that had tried out had been pretty good. Save the fact that most, if not all, of them had hit the goal posts at least once. A few even fell off there brooms.

Harry glanced around at the rest of the team who where all crowded in the locker room. They had to pick two of the players if the wanted to play that year. "Well we have to pick someone!" Katie Bell shouted. "But not Freya!" Ginny shouted back. "She acts all high n' mighty; And she hit the goal post three times!". "Well we can't pick Kelsey" Stated Alicia Spinnet. "And just why not?" Ginny asked in a attitude-ish voice. "She can't see 5 feet in front of her!".

"What about Coli-"

"NO!"

Ron shrank back beside Harry who felt bad for his friend. All he'd tried to do was make a suggestion only to get snapped at by a bunch of ravenous girls. "They just want to win Ron.". "I know." Ron pouted. "But they didn't have to bite my head off.".

There was a knock on the locker room door. "Whadda you want!" Alicia snapped. "Where deciding as fast as we can!"

"So the tryouts are over?" Came a meek voice from behind the door. Harry stood and opened the door. Behind was a slightly disappointed Rosa and an ever hyper Tori. "No. The tryouts aren't over." Harry sighed. "At least there not if you want to tryout for a position." Ron called from his seat on the floor. "What's wrong with them?" Tori asked. Having noticed the fight brewing between the three female Quiditch players.

"Ginny, Katie, Alicia!" Ron sighed as he stood. "If you three will put off your little cat fight for later, than we'll be able to see what these two can do!". Ginny Katie and Alicia looked up at Rosa and Tori, did that cute confused blink(in unison), and shot up. "Let's go!"

Harry led the way to the Quiditch pitch. The sky was heavily clouded and the wind blew hard. The air held the specific scent of rain as the darker clouds rolled in. Pushing the lighter clouds out of the way. "Ok," Alicia sighed. "Do you two have a specific position you want?"

"Oo! Oo! Pick me! Pick me!" Tori chirped while jumping up and down with her hand in the air. She would have taken off if it wasn't for the fact Rosa was holding her down to earth by her sleeve. "Ok Tori." Katie pointed. Deciding to play along. "Rosa's really fast and has good hand, eye coordination! Oh! And reeallly good eyes! One time she was able to see me when I was, like, 1637.17760000000271247699856758111767578125 meters away!"

"Er … meters?" Ginny asked. Getting a rapid nod from Tori. "Yah! Yah! That's about …" Tori looked at her fingers and counted to herself before looking up and behind the group. "Sue, how long is 1637.17760000000271247699856758111767578125 meters?" The group seemed confused. "That many meters is roughly rounded to 54912 feet." Rosa supplied. "54912 feet huh?" Ron nodded. Everyone else thinking it wasn't that long.

"10.4 feet! Wait …" Tori yelled out from her staring contest with Sue before staring at her again. "not feet? … Miles?". She turned to Rosa. "Rosa, is 1637.17760000000271247699856758111767578125 meters 10.4 miles?". Every pair of eyes where on Rosa who nodded. Now, everyone but Sue and Tori, had widened eyes all on Rosa who looked nervous. "What?" She asked while her eyes darted to each person.

"N-Nothing." Harry stuttered. "Let's g-get this started s-shall we?" He handed each of them a broom. "Tori, you can go first. I'm not that good at flying." Rosa stated softly. "Ok!" Tori smiled as she was instructed at what she was to do. She soon took off and flew circles inside the Quiditch pitch. Soon she got board and stood up on the broom; riding it like a surfboard. She jumped over a few branches when she came to a few trees. She was about to smash right into a tree, but shot up in the last minute. Flying over said tree, she landed slowly since she was hanging on the broom with one hand.

She walked back; holding the broom like a surfboard. Her hair was wind blown and she was breathing heavily. In her eyes was a look of excitement while a happy and slightly content smile covered her lips. "Ok Rosa," Ron said. His mouth slightly agape at Tori's performance. "Your turn." Rosa nodded slightly before mounting her broom like Tori had a minute ago. Waiting for instructions.

Harry, who had gone to the supply shed, was walking back with a thick, mahogany case. He opened it up and pulled out a small, golden ball with wings. "This," he stated; holding the ball with his thumb and index finger. "Is the Snitch." He handed it to Ron. "Rosa, as soon as Ron releases the snitch, we're going to begin looking for it. Your goal is to find, and catch, it before me." Rosa nodded while Harry mounted his broom.

Ron released the snitch and waited a minute before yelling "Go!"; just to make sure it was hidden well. Harry circled the pitch looking for any sign as to where the golden sphere with wings might be. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Rosa stood on her broom in the middle of the pitch. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Her eyes popped open and she spread her legs out and fell on her broom before turning in a 180° angle. Harry sped after her. Having spotted the Snitch after she headed for it. Soon they where head to head. One would pull ahead of the other only for the second to do the same. They turned to a dive. Hands level in length reaching for the Snitch. They where getting to close to the ground. Harry pulled up in the nick of time, but Rosa kept going and pulled up a millisecond before she hit the ground. She was still heading for the Snitch. Her figure was so close to the ground, and she was going so fast that the grass blew as she passed She was unbalanced and would have fallen off her broom if it wasn't for her iron grip. Soon She raised higher and Harry rejoined the race for the golden ball that could flutter. There where heading strait for a crowd stand. Harry pulled away just in time to avoid getting injured. Rosa wasn't so lucky. She flew head first into the stand with an audible crash.

Everyone raced over to see if she was ok. "Rosa-lady, you ok!" Tori asked while shaking her friend's limp body. Sue had just gotten over and was carefully untangling twigs and leaves from her hair. Rosa stirred slightly. Tori and Sue helped her sit while she got the air back into her lungs. "Rosa! are you ok?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Yah! say something!" Katie and Alicia said in unison. "Ok then. Ow." She stated. She brought her other hand into sight and opened it slightly. The golden sphere fought for freedom, but gave in. Rosa handed it to Harry. "So do I pass?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Yah. I wish you luck though. Since you seem to get injured as much as I do." The group laughed at Harry's state of fact. Rosa stood up and brushed herself off. "Well that was fun." She smiled as the others stood. "The results will be on the notice board this Tuesday so check it if you get the chance." Alicia smiled before her, Katie, and Ginny headed for the castle.

"Me and Ron are going to see Hagrid." Harry stated. "Wanna come?". "Nah. I got Homework." Tori sighed. Sue simply shook her head no and the two headed off. "I'll go." Rosa said. "Go where?" Hermione said from beside Ron who nearly jumped 5 feet in the air at her sudden appearance. "'Mione! Don't do that!" Ron whined causing Rosa to laugh. "What's so funny?". "Nothing." Rosa replied. "I just have a friend who pops out of no where like Hermione just did.".

The four headed for Hagrid's hut. Rosa not knowing what to expect since she hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures. Hermoine knocked on the door; a loud barking erupted from the other side along with a voice. "Calm down Fang. Jus' visitors is all." The door opened to revel a tall, and I mean tall, burly man with beady black eyes. "'Hello Harry, Ron Hermione." The man, Hagrid, motioned for them to come in. "Hello there." Rosa smiled. "I'm Estrella De Rosa Kaiba."

"Kaiba eh? I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Nice ter meet yeh"

"Likewise I'm sure"

Hagrid handed them each a cup of tea before ranting on to Harry Ron and Hermione about a new animal that they would be learning about for the next couple of weeks. "I was only able ter find one though." Hagrid sighed. "Yer got teh be carful around it. It's got a lot o' bite it has."

"What does it look like?" Ron asked.

"T's small an' round with feet and points fer hands. A pair o' small wings comin' out of it's back and a small halo above it's head."

There was a sudden crash in a back room. "Blimy. It broke out again." Hagrid sighed. A small, pink ball came zooming into the room. It circled the group a few hundred times before looking for a way out. Everyone by now was trying to catch it and it flew down the back of Rosa's shirt. Coming out only to peek over her shoulder. "Klein!" Rosa shouted as she noticed the fur ball was, indeed, a Petit Angel(ATK: 600 DEF: 900). "Que faites-vous ici la boule de fourrure?". The small fur ball replied with a high pitched squeal causing Rosa to ask. "She says She'd been caught by a mean man and sold off to a bigger man that reminded her of the Giant Soldier of Stone(ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000) except smaller.". Everyone stared at her like she was a maniac. "Was that French?" Hermione Inquired. "There's no time for that Hermione! What I want to know is how she can understand it!"

"Yes Hermione it's French. And You could possible never find out how I can understand Klein. And she's a her." Rosa turned to the Petit angel. "Est-ce que Klein, cela vous dérange de rester avec l'homme robuste pendant quelques semaines?". Klein let out a small squeal and Rosa laughed. "Good." She took the little fluff ball from her shoulder and walked over to Hagrid. "This is Klein." Rosa said handing Klein over to Hagrid. "She's a Petit Angel. She only listens to a few people."

"An' who are they?"

"Well, You, Me," She listed while counting off on her fingers. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andre and Jayson, sort of, Tori, Sue, Fiamma, Hex, Azote, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Rashid, Shadi, … They might listen to Papa. There's also Mahaddo(sp?), Nala, Sora-"

"You call that few!" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well you never said you wanted just the pplz here. So I thought you meant everybody." Rosa stood after looking out the window. "I have to get going. Lyins'll get board playing by himself.". And with that, Rosa walked out of the cabin and towards the castle. Not quickening as it started to rain.

(((((((((((((((Wednesday)))))))))))))))

Rosa awoke early to find herself in the Gryffondor common room. She was freezing cold and so uncomfortable, she wished she was laying on a pile of sharp, pointy rocks. She stood and headed to the Girl's Bathroom. She turned the hot water all the way on to fill the huge, pool like tub. She poured in bubble bath before striping off her clothes and putting her hair up in a loose bun on the top of her head. She slipped into the Rose scented water and sat there for a bit. Then, deciding she had been soothed enough, she began to wash. Having already poured soap in her hair, she ducked under the water and came up a second later and scrubbed the bubbles out. Slipping out and draining the water, she dried herself off and changed into the robes and uniform she was expected to wear. Brushing her hair and pulling it back into a French braid, she checked herself in the mirror before pinning up her robes and tying the obi around her waist.

She grabbed her books and briefcase before heading to the great hall for breakfast, the cup of yogurt she had every morning before heading off to her first class. As she entered the great hall, she noticed that the Hall was literally empty. "Well what would you expect for 5 in the morning?" She told herself before walking down the isle and sat on the corner of the Gryffondor table that was closest to the head table. She pulled out her Laptop and checked her mail. If she was right, it would be about 2 in the morning back in Domino and her father would be asleep. She clicked on her latest Email which was from _Teste-Della-Stella_.

_Hay Rosa. It's me. Everything's been fine … Mahaddo dropped by and asked if anyone had seen Klein. Do you know where she is? If you find her tell me ASAP. Bakura hasn't blown anything up within the last hour… Atemu think's he's getting sick. I think it's because Ryou's not letting him have any fun(I think this cuz Ryou hasn't been limping for the fast few days). Malik'll be flying into town in a few weeks. Most likely bringing that sex-crazed yami of his. Atemu wants to know if you've been practicing. He wan't to see Haven next time he get's the chance. Which might be sooner than you think. Well, I g2g. Me and Atemu need to catch our flight. Bye._

Rosa stared at the E-mail. "He's not telling me something." She sighed as she closed the laptop. "Oh well. Everyone's entitled to there secrets. _Disintegrisi._" She sighed as she cast the spell. Her Yogurt cup, that had been emptied while she read, dissapeared and she pulled the stick-on-a-string back around her neck to lay beside the second one. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she packed up and stood. She looked at the head table to see two pairs of eyes smiling at her. Dumbledore's and …

"Mahaddo?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N:) Cliffie! … I think. Well anywayz, I don't have much to say except for the FCAT should die! (Muahahahahahahahaha!)

**Translations**

Que faites-vous ici la boule de fourrure? - What are you doing here fur ball?(French)

Est-ce que Klein, cela vous dérange de rester avec l'homme robuste pendant quelques semaines? - Klein, Do you mind staying with the burly man for a few weeks?(French)

Klein - Small(African)

Teste-Della-Stella is the nickname she gave Yami/Atemu and Yugi. It means 'Star heads'. And incase you didn't know, The E-mail was from Yugi. I tried to do Hagrids accent so sorry if it's crappy. For some reason there letting me do my weird line break ... COOL!


	7. DADA Teachers!

Hi! I'm back!

_Kit:_ Leah ple - _;yawns; _please, Don't update right now.

_Leah:_ Why not Kitsuna-sama?

_Cloe:_ Leah, It hasn't even been 10 hours since you're last post!

_Leah:_ Le Gasp! 10 hours! You're right Cloe.

_Kit:_ Good. Now we can get som-

_Leah:_ The next chappie is looooooooong overdue! Must hurry! _;Dashes around franticly;_

_Juice: ;Materializes out of no where along with J.C.; _What's going on?

_J.C.:_ Yah. I'm - _;yawns;_ - Tired.

_Kit:_ Leah thinks the next chapter is long overdue.

_Juice: _Typical.

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 7:**Unlikely Surprises and more Crystal Analysis

* * *

"Mahaddo?"

Rosa walked up to the Magician clad in his usual purple armor. "What are you doing here?"

"Messenger"

"Ahh. I see. How's Yugi and Atemu? They said they'd see me sooner than I think"

"There Fine. You'll have to wait and find out"

"You're keeping something from me." Rosa said. Her eyes wincing slowly in suspicion. "It's like you said, Everyone's entitled to there secrets." Mahaddo smiled. He pulled up a portal to the Shadow Realm and disappeared inside before Rosa could retaliate. "Typical." Rosa sighed. She turned to Dumbledore. "What where you two talking about anyway?". "That, Ms. Kaiba," He smiled. "Is a surprise for you and you're friends."

"When you say friends, do you mean Tori, Sue, Azote, Hex, Fiamma, Jayson, and Andre or Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, and Katie"

"Both parties will be surprised in a certain way. Now I suggest you head off if you want to get out before this place gets to crowded"

Rosa nodded and exited the Great Hall. She nearly bumped into two cloaked figures as they hurried on there way down the Corridor. She stared for a minute before heading back on her way to the Potions classroom. "Ms. Kaiba, where are you going?". "Potions." Was all she replied with. After all, Jayson had only asked where she was going. "Er, Why?" He asked. Seeming a bit confused. "I'm going to destroy the Potions lab and kidnap the professor for 20000¥. After that I'll use Tori, Azote, Hex, Sue, Fiamma, Klein, Nala, Sora, and Zack to destroy all of great Brittin. Then, I'll take the Lazor gun I've been building for the past two years, and blow up every contonent that I'm not joined to Ethnically. Thus, I will succeed in concering all the world and it's inhabatants." She smiled. Jayson stared at her with a stunned expression. Finally, he said, "Howe do you come up with these things?"

"Bakura"

"That explains it. But how does he come up with these things?"

"He has Marik for a friend. Those two can make just about anything destructive"

"True. So what are you really doing?"

"Dropping of homework. Oh! wait! I got something for you"

Rosa slipped her hand inside the side of her obi belt and pulled out several paperclips before handing them over to Jayson. "Thanks." He sighed before hooking them together and shoving them in his pocket. "See ya." Rosa smiled before heading towards the Potions classroom. She slid in and set the paper on his desk before slipping down and walking down the hall. The hall was getting crowded so she went outside for about an hour. when she came back in, she headed for her first class. During lunch, she sat on the roof. Calmly watching the Theresals and owls fly through the sky. Soon, she decided to head off to her classes. She felt really energetic today for having little breakfast, no lunch, and having gotten little sleep. It was almost 4 so she stood and headed for the last class of the day. Glad that she was able to finish all her days' homework in her free period.

She walked briskly down the hall. Wondering what Dumbledore would be teaching them today since he had been teaching them for the past few months while he searched for a Professor. "Hay Rosa!" Rosa turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tori, and Sue, Fiamma. "Hay guys." She smiled as they began walking to the class; chatting as usual. When they reached there seats, Dumbledore came out with a smile. "I am proud to say that I have found two Professors to take over this field." A teen walked into sight from behind Dumbledore. "Well now Professor Motou, I shall take my leave." And Dumbledore walked out of the class.

The teen was short with fair skin that held a red tint(you'll find out later) and a childish figure. He had large amethyst eyes that held hope and innocence. His hair was black and star-shaped with a crimson/violet outline and blonde bangs that seemed more gold and defied the laws of gravity. He wore a tight, black tank top, and a pair of black, low rise lather pants that hugged his form. Around his wrists where black wristbands. A black, silver buckled belt was wrapped around his neck while a golden pyramid with the eye of Horus on it hung around his neck on a thick chain.

"Hi." The teen smiled. Rosa was shaking her head with her hand on her face and a small smile on her face and her eyes closed. Her lips, still in their smile, mouthed 'Typical. Just typical'. A few of the girls from both houses where up and asking for all the things fangirls do while the guys wanted to duel. He was Yugi Motou after all. Yugi backed up into a corner and was soon engulfed by the crowd of fans and duelists. Rosa slipped through the crowd until she was in front of Yugi. "Ok! Ok! Break it up people!" She yelled. Having been uncomfortable with the group crowded around her and the small professor. "Not a chance! You just want him all to yourself!" Pansy Yelled before Clawing Rosa's arm. Rosa screeched in pain before giving Pansy a black eye. Pansy flew back and hit the floor and the crowd hurried back to there seats.

Pansy sat there on the floor. Her jittery finger pointing at Rosa. "Y-You'll pay for this! I'll tell Professor Snape. I'll get you expelled!". Rosa just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Like I give a shit.". Pansy glared at her. "Fine then. I'd love to get you expelled and sent you home to your fat, pug ugly, muggle of a mother who's only with Seto Kaiba because he's rich and hot. She's probably only after his money.".

"How dare you." Rosa whispered accusingly. "How dare you say that about Mommy." Her head was down so her hair covered her eyes. Her shoulders shook as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor. "Aw look!" Pansy cooed. "The little baby's crying.". This caused every Slytherin to laugh, snicker, and giggle. The only exceptions where Hex, Azote and Jayson who where refraining themselves from jumping up and beating the crap out of Pansy.

"Better run home to mommy now. Then again, the ugly woman might not even care about her own daughter. Probably to busy selling herself to a bunch of street people for chump change." That was the last straw. "OMAE O KOROSU!". Yugi, Tori, Sue, Fiamma, Hex, Azote, Andre and a male that looked exactly like Yugi(save for the extra blonde in his hair) held Rosa back as she struggled for the chance to lay her hands on Pansy.

"¡cQué¡cCómo El ATREVIMIENTO USTED DICE QUE SOBRE MI MADRE USTED

HIJO De una PERRA¡CPORQUÉ USTED APENAS NO VA A CASA A SU FAMILIA DE

LAS PUTAS DE MIERDA DE LA MADRE ASÍ QUE USTED PUEDE FALLECER DENTRO

DE LOS SIETE INFIERNOS DE DE DÓNDE USTED HA SIDO PINCHAZO FREZADO!

¡cNunca HE RESUELTO CUALQUIER PERSONA TAN BITCHY Y CRUEL COMO

USTED¡cUsted BASTARDO De PRICKY De una MUJER¡CPORQUÉ USTED

JUSTO NO COGE DE BASTARDO¡cTengo TAMBIÉN MUCHAS LESIONES PARA QUE

USTED AGREGUE Un INSULTO DE MIERDA¡cMi MAMA NUNCA HARÍA ESO EN

MILLÓN De AÑOS ASÍ QUE INCLUSO NO COGIENDO PARA PENSAR DE SI SE

ASUME QUE AGUJERO del ASNO¡CUSTED NO SABE LO QUE TENGO COGIDA ESTADA

A TRAVÉS¡CUSTED NO TIENE NINGUNA DERECHA DE LA COGIDA DE HABLAR DE

MI MADRE QUE MANERA¡cSi USTED GUARDA La SAL Del FROTAMIENTO EN MIS

HERIDAS DE MIERDA De CUALQUIER MANERA POSIBLE DE MIERDA VERÉ

PERSONALMENTE A ELLA QUE USTED QUE COGE FALLECE De la MANERA QUE

HORRORIZA Lo ma's¡cLe HARÉ DESEO USTED DONDE COGIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE

ANTES DE QUE INCLUSO PONGA Una MANO de EL VETE A LA MIERDA EN SU CUERPO DE

MIERDA¡CUSTED PINCHA!"

(_Translation:_ WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME TO YOUR FAMILY OF MOTHER FUCKING WHORES SO ALL OF YOU CAN PERISH WITHIN THE SEVEN HELLS FROM WHENCE YOU'VE BEEN SPAWNED PRICK! I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE AS BITCHY AND CRUEL AS YOU! YOU PRICKY BASTARD OF A WOMAN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF BASTARD! I HAVE TOO MANY INJURIES FOR YOU TO ADD A FUCKING INSULT! MY MOMMY WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN A MILLION YEARS SO DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT ASSUMING THAT ASS HOLE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE FUCKING BEEN THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY! IF YOU KEEP RUBBING SALT INTO MY FUCKING WOUNDS IN ANY FUCKING POSSIBLE WAY I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU FUCKING PERISH IN THE MOST HORRIFYING WAY! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WHERE FUCKING DEAD BEFORE I EVEN LAY A FUCKING HAND ON YOUR FUCKING BODY! YOU PRICK!)

By now, Rosa had dropped to her knees ands was silently sobbing. But they kept there hold on her. Just in case she started up again. "Ms. Parkinson, go to you're seat.". Yami sighed as Pansy stood up. "Oh? And why would I listen to yo-"

"GO TO YOUR SEAT PARKINSON!"

Pansy gave a small 'eep!' of fear and dashed back to her seat. Yami turned to Yugi. "I'll take care of Rosa. Come and get us when the class is over."

_:- You sure about this Atemu -:_

_-: Don't worry Koi. I can handle her. :-_

"Ok."

Yami picked Rosa up and carried her into the office. Making sure to close the door behind him. Yugi turned back to the kids in their seats. "Ok then." He sighed. "Now lets start with a review lesson shall we-". "Professor Motou what in the world is going on!" McGonnagall asked as she entered the room fallowed closely by Snape. "Kaiba hit me Professor Snape!" Pansy whined. Trying to look innocent. "She called me something too!". "Motou, Where is Ms. Kaiba." Snape asked. "She did, after all, start this and I intend to give her the right punishment.". "Hay! She hit on self defense! That pansy tried to claw her arm off!" Andre chided. "50 points from Gryffondor." Snape responded.

"Now Serverus," McGonnagall stated. "We do not give out punishments just because a student accuses another of wrong doing. Mr. Motou, where is Ms. Kaiba?". Yugi pointed towards the closed office door and the two professors headed for it.

Yami set Rosa down on the couch. Her fists where still clenched in anger. Tears still ushered down her face. "Now Rosa, I want you to breathe.". Rosa tensely nodded and the door burst open. Closing only after the two professors had entered. "Mr. Motou, Ms. Kaiba has been accused of hitting Ms. Parkinson and yelling something at her in a foreign language." Snape accused. "What you say is right." Yami replied.

"Then I take-"

"However," Yami interrupted. "Ms. Parkinson was only hit because of her trying to claw my friend's arm off. And even though I don't know what Rosa said, I do know she inserted a few choice words into her rant."

"And why do you suspect Ms. Kaiba did this?" McGonnagall inquired.

"Simple. Parkinson was insulting Rosa's Mother; A friend of mine if you will. If no one had held her back, Ms. Parkinson would be dead."

"Nonsense." Snape stated. "There is no way for a student to die on the school grounds. And I see no proof of Ms. Pansy Parkinson hurting Ms. Kaiba in any physical way."

Yami held up Rosa's hidden arm to revel it covered in blood that ran faster than it should have. "Rosa, calm down." Yami told Rosa. "If you don't you'll pass out from blood loss." Rosa loosened her arm so it fell limp beside her body. "Very well." McGonnagall sighed. "20 points will be taken from each house for violence." And with that said, Mcgonnagall and a sneering Snape, exited the room. Yami turned back to Rosa. "Rosa, I want you to ignore anything that prick said. Ok?" Rosa nodded. "Good. Now go get some rest.". Rosa nodded again before standing and walked out. She grabbed her stuff and headed back to the Common room so she could drop off her books before heading towards the grounds.

Outside was just as cloudy as Saturday. She headed for a tree and climbed up it before pulling out a drawing pad. October 25 would be the next day and she still had to draw her father a birthday pic. After about an hour she scanned over the finished pic. The pic showed Seto sitting on a tree branch in a black, sleeveless turtle neck and jeans with his arms holding Jou's angelic body to him. Jou just happened to be sitting on Seto's lap and was leaning into his chest. He was wearing a cream colored tunic with white ribbon belt and baggy white pants. Sticking out of his back was a pair of folded angel wings(which is why I said angelic). At the bottom of the pic where five white panels. The first had a chibi Carlotta(EVIL PREP!) whining about Seto being hers while chibi Thorn was standing behind her with her arms crossed and foot tapping while her anime vein throbbed. The second was of the evil prep chibi continuing her whiney rant while Chibi Thorn's eyes had set ablaze as she held a knife above chibi Carlotta's back. The third had Carlotta notice the knife to her back. The fourth had chibi Carlotta being chased by chibi Thorn while hibi Rosa's head peered in from the side panel. The last panel had hibi Rosa standing in the middle of the panel holding up a sign that said "Evil preps should die" while chibi Thorn chased hibi Carlotta in the background.

Rosa smiled at the pic before placing it in her picture folder and staring at the sky. Soon, she fell asleep to the soothing lullaby of the autumn wind.

* * *

(A/N:) Finished! _; slides into spin-y desk chair;_

_Kit:_ Finally!

_Leah:_ _;Spins in desk chair;_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Kit:_ _;sighs;_ She'll never learn.

_Leah:_ Duh!

_Tasha:_ Thankies for spelling! I'm still going to spell it M - A - H - A - D - D - O because it's easier. You enjoyed last chappie? REALLY? COOL!

Thankies! Have you heard of Hellsing? If not than I must tell you, Hellsing ROCKS MY SOCKS:p.

Till next chappie!


	8. All Hallows Eve

I'm Back! And better than ever! Ok. Now enough Chit chat! I must get this chappie typed even if it kills me!

_Kit:_ Translation: I have writers block.

_Cloe: _Well we knew it would happen sooner or later.

_J.C.: _So are we all going to be good muses and share ideas?

_Cloe:_ Hell no! That's what she reads Mangas, Graphic Novels, and other fanfiction for!

_Juice: ;mutters;_ lazy ass.

_Cloe:_ I heard that!

* * *

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter whatever:** (insert creative title here)

* * *

"Rosa! Wake up!" Rosa blinked her eyes open to see Tori starring back at her. "Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!". "Woa Tori where's the _;yawns;_ Fire?" Rosa asked; pausing only to yawn. "What fire?". Three was silence but Rosa didn't have enough common sense that morning due to morning fatigue to roll her eyes. "I see no fire. But you need to get up!"

"And why's that?"

"We have a Quiditch game in like, 20 minutes!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm _;yawns;_ up"

Rosa gave a final yawn before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. She was out in minutes flat wearing the team robes with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was pulled out of the room by Tori who was dragging her all the way. Unbeknownst to her though, Lyins had nestled himself in the corner of Rosa's robes. Rosa sat at the table across from Harry Ron, and Hermione. "Rosa," Ron stated. "You didn't have to put you're robes on so early. We change in the locker rooms before each game.". Rosa just stared at him with a board look before pulling out a small cup of strawberry banana yogurt.

"That's all you're eating?"

"For breakfast, It's all I ever eat"

Rosa looked behind her when she was poked on the shoulder. She smiled when she saw Yugi smiling at her. "Hiya Yugi." Rosa smiled. "Hay Rosa. Me and Atemu want to wish you good luck in the game today."

"Mm hmm. And just where is that slightly taller double of yours? خيالة م�ال مملكة?"

"Soul Room"

"Ahh. Well, thanks"

"Ja ne Rosa"

"Ja ne Yu-Gi-Oh-dono"

Yugi gave a playful glare before walking back up to the head table. " Er … Rosa, What's a Yu-Gi-Oh?" Harry asked; trying to ignore Ron and Hermione who had gotten into one of there meaningless quarrels. " Well, 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Is Japanese for King of Games. And, as it has been shown, Yugi is the King of Games-"

"Rosa, are you and Professor Motou friends?". Rosa looked at Ron with a quizzical look before answering "Yeeees. Why?".

"See 'Mione! Told ya!"

"This makes no sense! They just met a little while ago!"

"I've seen people turn into quick friends Hermione! She and Motou have probably become good friends!"

"Woa, woa, woa. Hold up," Rosa intervened. "Whadda ya two arguing about?"

"Well," Hermione began. "All students are supposed to call a professor by there last name. I don't see why this situation is any different-"

"And I suggested that you two could be good friends." Ron interrupted.

"But that is to unlikely. How could you two possibly become friends in such a short amount of time?"

"It hasn't been that short Hermione!"

"Ron! A few days is a too short an amount of time!"

"How would you know! How? I cannot see how you would know anything about her perso-"

"HOLD IT!" Rosa shouted. "Now let me explain OK? Ron. you're right. I am a good friend with Yugi. Hermione, you're also right. No one could become such good friends in that amount of time … unless you're Tori but that's beside the point. I have known Yugi for a loooooooong time"

"And just how long is that?"

"About … 13 years, and before you ask, which I know you will, Yugi's look alike is his koi, Yami"

"Rosa, What's a koi?"

"That is a lesson for another day"

"When will that be?"

"Most likely when you stumble in on them"

Before anyone could ask anything else, Rosa stood and headed for the locker rooms.

)))))After a few minutes …(((((

"Hurry up or we won't get good seats!". Hermione, Sue, Andre and Fiamma where rushing to the Gryffindor stands. Trying desperately to find good seats for them to sit in. Up ahead, there where three empty seats and the three hurried to take them. Wondering why no one else had. Hermione sighed as she sunk in her seat before looking up. Andre and Sue where both beside her so she was in the middle. Beside them though, where two people she knew, but hadn't noticed until it was to late. "Hola!". Hermione glared at the two. "What are you doing here?" She asked with slight hatred in her voice. "Go sit in you're own stands!"

"Now now, no need to be so rude. We just came to sit with These three." Hex said from beside Andre and Fiamma(who is sitting on Andre's lap). "Yah," Azote agreed. "Don't we have a right to sit with our amici?". Sue nodded before turning towards Azote who then said random things at random times like she was having a conversation with Sue. "Hex," Andre asked. "What about Jayson?". "No need to worry." Hex smiled. "Your koi is the Slytherin seeker. No big.". Andre nodded before turning his head to the game.

"IT'S A GREAT DAY FOR QUIDITCH FOLKS!" The announcer's voice boomed. "Appearing on the left side of the field - The Gryffindor Team!". There was a large amount of cheering from three of the houses while 'boo's and hisses could be heard from the Slytherin stands. "And on the right side of the field - The Slytherin team!" There was cheering from the Slytherin stands and hissing and 'boo's from the other stands.

"Team Captains shake hands!" Said the ref, Madame Hooch. Harry and Draco walked up to each other and shook hands … actually it was more like an 'I'll rip you're arm off first' contest. They let go and walked back to their teams and mounted there brooms. They stayed in the air for a few before Madame Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. "AND THE SNITCH HAS BEEN RELEASED!" The announcer boomed as the teams scattered to there places.

"AND WEASLY HAS THE QUAFFLE! THERE'S THE PASS TO BELL FALLOWED UP BY A PASS TO SPINNET! SHE THROWS IT AND … 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon the score was tied; 50 to 50. Neither Jayson nor Rosa had seen shine nor wings of the small golden ball. They where circling the Quiditch pitch on opposite sides while watching the other out of the corner of there eye. It was then that Jayson saw it hovering to the side and he darted. Almost instantly, Rosa fallowed. Clutching the broom to minimize air resistance. They where soon head to head. "Just like old times, huh?" Rosa said with a smirk on her face. "Yah. Except this time, I'm not gonna let you win."

"Whatever. I'll just beat you in the end anyway"

"Not if I beat you first"

The two reached there arms out so they could grab the golden ball. It went on like this for the longest time as the two bumped into each other in a failed attempt to dislodge someone from there broom. Rosa wasn't able to see the Bludger until it was too late and her arm went limp to her side; having been hit with an incredible momentum. Her other arm instantly shot forward to continue. She had to stretch out to reach. 'Almost … got it' she thought as the smooth, metallic surface brushed against her fingers. Jayson had stopped trying to throw Rosa off for fear his friend would get hurt … and besides, his shoulder blade had been dislocated from a previous hit by the Bludger.

Rosa reached out just a bit further and grabbed the Snitch before she lost her balance and fell off her broom. "ROSA!". Hermione, Azote, Hex, Fiamma, Sue and anyone else that was worried about there friend(That includes Yami and Yugi who are in the teacher's stands) yelled. Rosa winced her eyes shut as she waited for the hard impact. Instead there was a low grunt of pain and a hand grasping her wrist. Gravity fell onto her and she looked up to see Jayson had stopped her from falling a good 20 meters(65.62 feet). He lowered both of them to the ground and slipped off his broom with an audible 'thunk'. Rosa helped Jayson sit up and inspected his shoulder for and dirt or sand mixed into the wound.

"You seem fine." She said as the rest of her team rushed over on there brooms. "Rosa! You ok?" Ginny asked in worry as everyone else shot glares at Jayson who tried to glare back but winced in pain from his dislocated shoulder. "You're shoulder's just dislocated." Rosa said as if she hadn't noticed her teammates within earshot. "Joy." Jayson said sarcastically making Rosa giggle before clutching her arm in pain.

"Rosa! Rosa!" Tori said as she flew up from talking to Madame Hooch. "You and Jay Ok?" Rosa and Jayson nodded. A foul scent caught his nose and he looked over to see Andre getting ready to clean his wound with rubbing alcohol. He ripped his arm away and covered the dried blood covered wound with his hand . "No alcohol thank you!". He said in a desperate attempt to keep the evil liquid away. Andre rolled his eyes and carefully took Jayson's hand off the wound and proceeded to clean it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" He whined as Andre dabbed the foul liquid onto his wound. "Owhowhowhowch!" He moaned in a whiney voice.

This was an amusing sight to all the Gryffindors, Azote, and Hex. The last two taking part and laughing hard enough so tears would rush out. "You ok Rosa?" Yugi asked as he and Yami approached the small group of Gryffindors + 3. Rosa nodded as Sue inspected her shoulder and healed what little she could undetected. It had taken a few minutes, but Madame Pomfrey was able to make it to the field and carefully watched Andre wrap Jayson's wound before walking over to Rosa. "Miss Kaiba, I'm hoping everything's ok?" Rosa nodded. "Just a mild sprang. It should heal by tomorrow morning.". Madame Pomfrey looked doubtful, but left anyway.

)))))Later in the common room …(((((

It was almost time for the Halloween Dance being held in the Great Hall and everyone was getting ready. After the Quiditch Match, which Gryffindor had won, they had been given the rest of the school day to work on there Halloween costumes. Hermione was waiting for the others to come down so she was curled up, cat-like, in the large chair by the fire. "Hay 'Mione!" Hermione looked up from her spot to see Ron and Harry running down the steps.

Harry wore a white, no sleeved tunic tied together with a black belt and a pair of black pants. On his feet where a pair of black, white trim, slip on shoes while a pair of black, pointy feathered wings where folded behind his back. On his wrists where a pair of black arm bands with white crystals on the hem. His eyes where red instead of green and you could see two, white, fangs when he smiled. Around his neck was a black cross with a white crystal in the crossing point.

Ron wore a red, tank top with a pair of jeans and his usual sneakers. His nails where longer and you could see two curved in fangs in his mouth. His eyes where still there blue color while his ears had pointed at the curve. The Major difference was the fact that red feathers sticking out of his arms like wings.

Ron was utterly speechless and was gaping at Hermione who just giggled with a slight blush. "Hi Harry, Ron.". Harry laughed at Ron who was starting to drool before thwacking him over the head and asking Hermione how she had gotten that way. She sighed. "It's a long story …"

)))))Flashback …(((((

"Now lets see …" Rosa had brought Azote and Hex in the Gryffindor's girl bathroom so that they, Sue, and Tori could help Hermione with her costume. Hermione sat in a chair that everyone was circled around. "Um guys, …I think I've changed my mind. I can get my costume myself-"

"Nonsense!" Hex held her down in the chair. "You asked for our help and we intend to give it to you." Hex smiled evilly …too evilly. Azote spun the chair so that it was no longer facing the mirror. After a few minutes of fussing over her hair, the put some type of shampoo or conditioner in and told her to wash it out. She sat back in the chair and waited since she couldn't see what they had done to her hair(the taped brown paper on every mirror). She let them play with her hair and look and then told her to put an outfit on. She came back out and blindfolded her. There was a flash that faded slightly into the blindfold before disappearing. There was the sound of paper being ripped off of something as she was pushed to a standing position.

"Ok! Eyes closed!" Tori smiled as she took the blindfold off. Hermione nearly gasped as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Her hair was less frizzy and was held up in a clip high on her head as the hair that couldn't be restrained with the clip fell down to her mid neck. Her nails had grown longer and sharper and where a neon green fading to forest green in shade while she could see a pair of small fangs where two of her teeth used to be. She wore a dark green bell sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders and a neon green mini skirt that hugged her legs with a pair of tight, dark green spandex shorts that stopped right above her knees under that. Around her neck was a neon green ribbon that faded to dark green at the tips that was tied into a bow near the left collar bone. On her feet where a pair of Dark green, strapless boots that stopped a little above her ankle. Her skin was no longer it's peach color but was now a light brown fur with dark brown stripes on the arms, back, face, neck, legs, etc. Her eyes where yellow instead of their usual light brown and where more cat-like.

"… Wow …" She was nearly speechless. This was a lot different that when she had accidentally polyjuiced herself into a cat. "W-What am I?" She asked in amazement. "A Kyatti." Rosa replied. "It's half human, half cat in a natural way. Are you glad you got our help?". Hermione nodded with a smile before running out and down to the common room, but not before thanking them for their help.

))))) …End Flashback(((((

" … and that's how it happened." Hermione finished her story and hit Ron over the head for the umpteenth time since it had begun. He had already made a puddle of drool the size of Montana for Pete sakes! There was a loud crash as Azote came tumbling downstairs. Harry and Ron tensed a bit since Azote was a Slytherin, but kept it silent. They tensed even more as Hex came flying down the stairs. Her spear was aimed for Azote who hid behind the chair Hermione sat in. Hex growled before landing and leaning against the wall.

"Hay Hex." Hermione smiled. "Where is everyone?". Hex just smirked and you could hear Azote laughing behind the chair. "Rosa, Tori, and Sue are putting the finishing touches on Andre." Fiamma said as he flew down the stairs(All the Duel Monsters now look like they do on there cards). Sue soon walked down with her, now, deep blue skin and wings. She had thrown on a bell sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders and a mini skirt that(both) matched her skin tone since her card form wore no clothes.

Tori came down secondly with her Harpy flying behind her. "Come on Andre!" She yelled back up the flight of stairs as Hex's owl(Sunutek) and Azote's howler monkey(Selket) made there way down. There was a sigh from upstairs and Andre made his way down. His costume nearly made Harry and Ron faint.

Andre had let his short, wavy at the tips, goldenrod hair with sea foam streaks down so that it reached the base of his neck while sprinkling a bit of multi-colored glitter to make it stand out. He wore a black, leather, tube top that hugged his torso and showed his midriff. Around his waist was a low cut, short leather skirt that hugged his legs. On his feet where a pair of black, strapless boots that stopped a little above his ankles while a pair of black wrist bands hugged his wrists. Around his neck was his usual golden cross between two silver rings on black string while accompanied by a black, felt choker. Over the wrist bands where two silver bracelets each while on his right ring finger was a silver ring. On his lips was the faint shine of cherry flavored lip gloss while two, small, silver hoop earrings where in his ears(He's a cross-dresser! What? It had to happen some time. XD).

"Andre, just what type of crack are you on!" Ron shouted as Andre made his way down the stairs. "It's Halloween. I can go as whatever I want." He replied with his arms crossed. "Feh, please." Hex smirked. "You just wanna make him drool all over ya."

"What? Who?" Harry asked which caused Hermione to giggle. The other girls had been talking about Andre liking Jayson while they fixed her up, … at least she thought that was what they where talking about. They had been speaking in Japanese half the time. "Well," Hex started without hesitation only to have Andre's hand fly over her mouth. There was a laugh from upstairs and everyone looked up to see Rosa walking down with Lyins on her arm. Harry and Ron gaped slightly while Hermione gave a quizzical look and everyone else gave a slight giggle.

Rosa wore a white, Chinese collar tunic tied together with a white obi belt and a pair of white spandex shorts. On her feet where a pair of white toe shoes or ballet shoes. Hair long hair was entwined into a long braid with a white ribbon that fastened it at the bottom. Where her ears had been was now two long sheets of white, blue shine, rectangular, metal plates that had three points in a zigzag pattern away from her face and had a large (Dark Blue)Kinoite gem at the end closer to her face. Her nails had lengthened to look like claws and where a metallic blue color while her eyes where now a deep blue. Out of her back where a pair of metallic blue dragon wings with a small bit of pointed bone at the joining point.

A few people whistled in approval while Hex and Azote laughed loudly and so hard that that had fallen to the floor while tears made there way from the eyes. "Oh my god!" Azote sighed. "I can't believe you picked that!". "For once I agree with thick-head over here!" Hex laughed. "I should have known! Ha!". Sue helped Azote up while Tori helped Hex up. Fiamma was flying around the room with Cirrus and Tasu. Lyins looked longingly at the group. He wanted to fly to(Everyone together now. Awwwwwww). He snuggled into Rosa's neck and averted his attention to the others.

"Rosa, what are you supposed to be?" Harry asked. Rosa gave a small smile before replying with "Blue Eyes." Everyone else who had known Rosa longer that a year added "White Dragon!" afterwards which caused a few to laugh(for some reason). Rosa laughed too only not as joyfully as it should have been. Harry noticed this but let it be. He had other things on his mind right now. "Let's not just stand here!" Ron said excitedly. "Lets go to the party!" Everyone verbally agreed and fallowed them out the door with the animals fallowing as well. Sunutek flew to a perch on Hex's shoulder while Tasu did the same to Tori's shoulder. Cirrus was floating around Sue's head like the hyperactive cotton ball it was and Lyins was sitting contently perched on his master's shoulder. Looking around the halls having not been out for a while.

The great hall was decorated to a splendor. Black and orange streamers hung off the walls while glowing jack-o-lanterns floated in the air high above there heads. The four tables had been pushed up against the walls to make room so people could dance or just make small talk. The tables where covered with orange and black tablecloths and where covered with all kinds of foods and sweets. Where the head table would be was another table with all sorts of Asian foods. The only people there where Yami, Yugi, and Jayson. The group made there way across the dance floor and up to the table. Soon, everyone had at least glanced at the strangely outfitted group.

Yugi waved them over. Rosa was the first to get there and kneeled down in front of Yami like a slave in front of a pharaoh. "All hail Pharaoh Atemu." She said making a few people laugh or giggle. She stood up and smiled at Yami's glare before looking at the three. Yami was in the outfit he wore when he was Pharaoh Atemu while Yugi was in a matching one, only without as much gold. Rosa just let a small, evil grin appear on her face as to say, "What a coincidence" when she saw Jayson in his costume. She glanced over at Andre to see her, I mean, him staring at Jayson, wide eyed, while a puddle of drool started to form.

Jayson wore a black leather jacket, with a lot of zippers, over a tight, back tank top that could be seen since the main zipper was unzipped. Around his waist was a pair of black jeans with even more zippers with a Arsenopyrite(silver) studded belt around his waist while his feet had slipped into a pair of black boots. His hair was massy ,as usual, and seemed to have been sprinkled with silver glitter. Around his neck was his gold cross on black string while on his right ring finger was a silver ring. "They pull of the 'biker couple' look quite nicely." Fiamma whispered making the few that heard him giggle. Jayson, it seemed, had finally noticed Andre and was trying to get his nose to stop it's continuous bleeding.

The large group soon split off to different sections of the great hall. Hex and Tori had left for the dance floor, Fiamma went off to find Ginny, Sue and Azote where sitting against the wall and talking(or at least Azote was), Ron, hesitantly, had asked Hermione if she wanted to dance(she accepted with a faint blush) and they where now on the dance floor, Harry was just standing around, Rosa was eating sushi, Onigiri(rice balls), and Umeboshi(pickled apricot), Most of the animals had flown up to the rafters to play, Andre and Jayson had moved to the dance floor as well while Yami and Yugi had …well, who knows where in hell they had disappeared to.

While nibbling on the raw fish wrapped in seaweed, held by her pair of chopsticks, she glanced over at Harry to see him staring at something. 'Or, rather, someone.' Rosa added in her head as she looked at who the boy was looking at. Across the room, a bunch of Slytherins had grouped together and where commenting about something and then laughing. Pansy had dressed in some tight fitting, flesh bearing outfit that made her look like a hooker, while Draco had dressed up as - "Obviously, that kid reads _Hellsing_." Rosa told herself as she headed over to sit beside Harry who was leaning against the table's leg. "Whacha' starrin' at?" She asked, bringing him out of his trance."W-What are you t-talking about? I'm n-not staring at n-anybody!". "So who is it?" She said in a board tone; ignoring his previous comment.

"I told you it's no one!"

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"Fine I _was_ looking at someone. Happy?"

"No. Who is it?"

"No one!"

"But you just said that you where looking at someone!"

"Come off it. Why would I be staring at Dra-" He cut himself off with his hand over his mouth. Glancing around to see if anyone had overheard. He sighed when luck had chosen his side. "Oooo! So who is it? Hm?" Rosa continued. Having finally made an impact. Of course she already knew, but it would be prying if she had told him that.

"N-None of you're concern"

"Come on! You can trust me! …and stop acting like Kurama! It's freaky!"(Kurama's from Yu Yu Hakusho)

" … "

"Fine then. It's either the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way: You tell me. The hard way: … I impale you _until_ you tell me. So, which will it be?"

Harry gulped. An embarrassed expression on his face. "Don't worry." Rosa assured. "If anyone hears, I can just erase there memory"

"But you're not allowed to modify someone's memory in the school! You'll get you're wand taken away!"

"Who said I was gonna use my wand?". Harry stared at Rosa with disbelief and for a second, he thought he saw her earrings glow, but shrugged it off. "Fine, fine. But I … I don't know h-how to s-start."

"Well, the beginning's a nice place. You could at least tell me who you're going gaga over." At this comment, Harry blushed and mumbled his name. Rosa caught it none the less. Having been trained to pick up the slightest noise. "What do ya think he's dressed as?" He asked as he stared in the direction once more.

"A vampire. Most likely based of Alucard"

"From _Hellsing_?"

"Yup. If you drop the wings, add long black hair, a red coat-jacket thing, a few feet in height, a blood packet, The Jackal, The Javelin, and the Vash-y glasses, than you have Alucard"

Rosa looked over Draco's costume to see if she had forgotten anything. Draco was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black pants that seemed a little baggy. Sticking out of his back was a pair of black bat wings while on his feet was a pair of black slip on shoes. Even from this distance, they could see the two white fangs and his, now, blood red eyes. "I preferred the blue." Harry sighed making Rosa giggle. "So … you're not freaked with this?" He continued.

"'Not freaked' with what?"

"The fact that I'm …er …"

"Gay? Bi? Queer?"

"Er, Yah"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen things like that before. Heck, not one of my friends are strait"

"Not one?"

"Nope. We're all curved." Harry laughed at this.

"So have they all been pared off yet?"

"Most of 'm. See, there's Hex and Tori, Azote and Sue, Yami and Yugi-"

"Them too?"

"Remember when I told you about how you would know what koi means when you walked in on them?"

"Ya - Ohhhhh! I get it now!"

"Yup. We're all one, big, happy, curved family"

"… What about you?" Before Rosa could answer, Fiamma had called her over saying something about needing to find Yami and Yugi. "By Harry. Nice chattin' with ya!" Rosa shot him a fake smile before taking off after the small sprite.

)))))Later that night …(((((

Rosa climbed the stairs after bidding everyone goodnight. It was about two hours since the party ended. Everyone was sitting inside and chatting about random things. Hex and Azote had even been allowed in seeing as no one really minded them anymore. As soon as she reached the girl's dorm room, after making sure no one was there at the time, she stripped herself of her clothing, wrapped a towel around her torso, and headed for the bathroom.

She entered the main room where the large tub and sinks where. She took a few minutes to unbraid and wrap her hair onto a bun, securing it by tucking the excess into the base tightly before removing the towel and slipping into the warm, bubbling, 270° water. She sighed as the warm water clashed with her nearly freezing skin. "This feels great." She told herself. "I wish I could enjoy it though." She told herself sadly.

Her mind had been two clouded with thoughts of Thorn ever since Harry had asked that question. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later, but she always tried to hold back the tears. The loss, the pain, the hurt of loosing not only her mother, but her best friend. Sure she liked Thorn. She had always had a secret crush for the darker being that started sometime before she had left. 'I just can't believe I was that young' she told herself. She was, after all, only 4 when the crush developed. Sure she had some complicated feelings, but … did she actually love Thorn? 'Yes, do I?' she asked.

She sighed knowing she wasn't getting an answer. All the vital signs proved right. She had claimed love in the past, but it was just lint compared to this. "I guess I do love her". She sighed. "Now all I got to do is find a way to tell her.". She sighed again. "But that's easier said than done.". After a few moments of hardcore thinking, she deemed her head way too cloudy to think and slipped under the water. While coming back up, her hair came loose from it's bun and unwrapped so it was long and loose again. She came up and wrung her hair out before drying off with the towel, changing into her starry pajamas(like Yugi's in the episode where Bandit Keith is being controlled by Malik/Marik), and heading back to the dorm. Sue and Tori where already in bed so Rosa declared Hex and Azote had gone back to there dorms. She slid into bed and stared out the window at the night sky.

"Rosa," Rosa looked over to where Hermione was; still with the cat fur. "Don't worry." Rosa whispered back. "The fur will be gone by tomorrow."

"It's not that"

"What is it then?"

"Andre's missing"

"He's with Jayson"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now you go to bed. We have school in the morning"

Hermione nodded and headed for her bed. Rosa just stared into the sky once more. And before she went to sleep, before she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, she made a single promise. One that she never intended to break at any moment in time itself. "I'll find you. I don't know when, or how, but I will find you …Thorn." And she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. Little did she know, that far, far away, somewhere in the deep arctic snow, Thorn was sitting in her soul room. A boy around her age sitting with her as she, as the golden Sennen Scarab and it's passengers, where being shipped in a brown box marked "FRAGILE" to a location. The location?

Malfoy Manor

* * *

(A/N:) Ok. Weird little ending I had there. So sorry for updating this late. We where having the computer room painted and it had to be moved for nearly 3 days. And as you may, or may not know, I do not write my chapters out. I simply type them up and let spell check do all the rest. So, I couldn't get nearly anything done but to make up for it, I lengthened the chappie quite a bit. I have a place in here where I could separate it into two chappies easily, but decided not too. I'm also starting to get writers block. Either the next chapter, or the one after that will be Christmas n' junk so feel free to send me ideas for presents. And another thing I need to know:

Should I cut Rosa's hair?

It would be a lot easier for her(and me) and I'll probably end up cutting it anyway, but I just want to know what you ppl out there(who actually read this crappy piece of jumbled letters I call writing) think I should do. I will have a lot of the other YGO characters joining in the Christmas chapter so be warned. And I probably won't put in everyone's presents and who they where from(Honda'll probably pass out more candy canes again). So …yah.

**_Anita-chan:_** You may be upset about the whole killing Jou off thing, but don't go stabbing me through internet! I might just bring him back!

**_Tasha:_ **You liked my chappie! Yays! _;spins around in desk chair;_ WEEEEEEEEEE! You hate Pansy too! AWESOME! Well, Hellsing is this awesome manga by some dude(forgot his mane). The main characters are:

Alucard: the most awsome-ist Vampire EVA!(Can turn into a mist, Hellhound, this large black thing with lots of eyes & other cool things)

Seras Victoria: Alucard's fledgling/the new vampire to join Hellsing

Integral Fairbook Wingates Hellsing: The director of Hellsing/Alucard's mistress(yes she's a girl)

Walter: the butler who can impale with dental floss

Pip: The French/Australian dude with the long braid and the eye patch

Ghouls: The bodies of non-virgins who have had there blood sucked out of them. They are a Vampire's slaves and do there bidding.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hellsing is not only the name of the book, but is also Integra(l)'s last name and the name of a organization that works for the queen(takes place in England) and kills off evil vampires and Millennium(a war-loving bunch of idiots) which is composed of a bunch of Germans which I call Nazis. It's very gory(which is cool) and is very cool. But that's just my opinion. You could probably find a better summary on the internet. Did you know that Alucard spelled backward is Dracula? Look!

A-L-U-C-A-R-D

D-R-A-C-U-L-A

K well, Till next chappie! _;waves bye;_

_NOTE: This chapter is so long, it's 3.95 of the story. Thank you._

_P.S.: This is also 10 pages long so no complaining plz!_


	9. IMPORTAINT NOTE!

HI guys! Look, I know you've waited a week for an update, but I need help … could you plz send gift ideas? Like for The Hogwarts kids n' junk? 'cuz I cant think of anything. Not one thing has popped into my head as to what it's going to be. I have a few Ideas, but not enough for a chappie so plz let me know what you think I should get everybody. Ok? Oh and Tashie-chan, can you leave a description of yourself or what you want to look like? As to what I'm using it for, … Secret! You'll just have to wait for the next chappie. And don't worry. I'm not stalking you! Seriously! O-tay well I's gots to go. Bye!

Till next chappie this is

_Leah - chan,_

_CJ,_

_Juice,_

_Kit,_

_& Cloe,_

Signing out.


	10. The real chapter 9

I'm ba-ack! And better than ever! Sorry for the long wait …

**_Kit:_** Translation: No more writers block, And, don't kill me.

**_Leah:_** Bingo! Sorry to say, this chappie will only be a filler …but that's only because I don't think it right to go from Halloween to Christmas without at least a chapter in between. This will most likely be short. But don't freak! Next chappie will be **_extra_** long.

**_JC:_** Translation: It'll probably take me a few weeks to write the next chappie.

**_Leah:_** JC! Shush! You're supposed to be on my side remember!

**_Juice:_** Sorry to bust you're bubble, but no one's on your side.

**_Leah:_** Uh-huh!

**_Cloe:_** Nuh-uh! No one's on you're side!

**_Leah:_** Yah huh!

**_Cloe, JC, & Juice:_** WHO!

**_Leah:_** Tashie-chan!

**_Tashie-chan:_** _;looks in from random door;_ Huh? Someone call me?

**_Leah:_** Tashie-chan! _;grabs Tashie-chan and runs to random bomb shelter;_ Oh, and something I gotta know, who here hates uniforms?

**_Everyone:_** _;raises both bands high in air ;_

**_Leah:_** Thought so.

)))))linelinelinelineline((((((

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 10:** The _real_ chapter 9

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Harry looked around the room as he walked down the staircase. The scratching of a quill caught his attention and he looked over at the source. Rosa was sitting on the floor in the corner with her laptop to her left, book stacks on her right, and tons and tons of paper spread everywhere else in piles, folders, notebooks, clipboards, you name it. Tucked behind her ear where two pens, while a third stuck out of her mouth. Her hair was pulled up in a quick, messy bun and she sat in the floor in a large white, stained in spots, T-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, seeing as it was room temp.

He walked up to Rosa as she hustled to put her words on her paper. She glanced up at him before finishing up her sentence and searching for something on her laptop. She double tapped her finger on a small pad before quickly reading over the material that appeared on the next page. A small sound erupted from under a pile of crumpled papers as Rosa ruffled her fingers through it to grab whatever she was looking for. She pulled out a cell phone and held it up to her ear.

"Talk ta me …hold on a sec" She placed the phone down and plugged in a pair of earphones. "Continue …Uh huh …Uh Huh …Yah …O-tay then. How's daddy? …Really? Cool. Well g2g. Got class in five minutes …K. bye." She pressed a button on her phone and took of the earphones before continuing with her work. "What is it Harry?" She said in a tired fashion. "Er, Noting it's just that, It's Saturday …We don't have class on Saturday."

"In Japan we do; and it's Sunday there." Rosa said without looking up. "Anything else you need?". Harry shook his head before sitting down and watching her work. He glanced at the top sheet of paper in front of him before his glance turned into a confused stare. "What language _is_ this?" He asked himself in surprise causing Rosa to look up from her flurry of righting. "Le'me see that." She said as she gently took the paper. She stared at the paper a bit surprised before shrugging and placing it back down. All the while muttering, "At least no one can read it."

"Rosa," Harry said in an self-assuring tone. "I'm pretty sure no one can read it, but …what is it?". Rosa looked up at him "Oh no, people can read it." she stated. "But most of them are dead."

"What is it though?"

"Ancient Egyptian"

"Nani?"

"You hang around me to much. You're turning Japanese"

"How do you know Ancient Egyptian! That language it dead!"

"A friend or two taught it to me"

"Who?"

"Well let's see," She began as she ticked off a finger for each name. "There's Yami, Malik …Isis, Rashid, … swear words from Marik and Bakura most definitely, and bits and pieces from Ryou and Yugi who where still learning at the time"

"That means …EIGHT PEOPLE?"

"Yup. Now if you don't mind, I'm doing research"

"On what Rosa?" Harry looked up to where the voice came from. Ron steadily walked down the stairs with Hermione fallowing in his wake. A large book in her hands. "Konnichiwa Hermione-chan. Ron-kun." Rosa said as she placed the, now, note filled notebook on the smallest pile and grabbing the next one from what seemed to be out of know where.

The two walked up and sat beside Harry. Each looking at Rosa's work. "What is this 'Mione?" Ron asked before he noticed the shock in her eyes. "This-Th-Th-This i-is …" She stuttered in surprise and excitement. "Yes Hermione-chan. It's Ancient Egyptian. But how'd you know?" Rosa asked. A bit curious as to how Hermione could notice the dead language right off the bat.

Hermione handed the pages to Rosa who put them back in there pile as she watched Hermione shuffle through the pages of her book. "Here it is!" Hermione said as she began to read out loud.

"A long time ago, when the pyramids where still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power." She said. "Of these, shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world; Until a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium items. Not much is known about the pharaoh except that, that has been etched into a stone plate that is now in possession of the Ishtars who refuse to give any information to those who cannot read it. There are a total of 7 Millennium Items known and are thought to be a myth.

"The Millennium Puzzle, Key, Ring, Eye, Necklace, Scales, and the Staff. There has also been rumor of 2 more items among the official 7, but they are just rumors so says officials. It has been debated weather the Millennium Key is the Key or the Ankh"

"Liars." Rosa said randomly after Hermione was finished reading. "This is the truth Rosa. The book says so." Hermione said. Trying to reason with her friend. "What would you know about the Millennium Items anyway?" Ron asked curiously.

"Simple." Rosa stated as she continued her work. "What you've said, Hermione-chan, is true up to the point of the Ishtars. First off, they're the Sennen Items. The Puzzle, Key, Ring, Eye, Tauk, Scales, and Rod-"

"But what about the Necklace and the Staff?"

"The Tauk and Rod. The 'officials' are wrong. The other two are the Ankh and Scarab. The Sennen Key is the Key since the Ankh is a different item." She paused for a moment. "The Ishtars only give out information to individuals that serve a purpose in gathering the Pharaoh's memories. And just on the note, the Pharaoh's name is Atemu."

"But that still doesn't explain how you know about the items!"

"Let me finish. Malik and Marik Ishtar own the Rod, Shadi owns the Scales and Key, and Leah owns the Ankh. Ryou and Bakura own the Ring and the Eye while three people you three already know own the last three. And that's from 'Egyptian History 101' as daddy likes to call it." She said as she piled her papers and began to reread them thoroughly. Ron was still a little puzzled as to why Hermione had freaked out. Harry saw this and told his friend that the notes where in Ancient Egyptian.

"Rosa," Hermione sighed. She knew convincing Rosa was not something anyone could easily get away with. Rosa just smirked as she reached the end of her list and began mapping a trail on a map both physically and electronically. "Finally!" She sighed; catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Researching all night's finally paid off!"

"ALL NIGHT?"

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

It had been a few days since The gang had found Rosa researching in the common room. Ok well maybe it was a week, but who cares. Almost the entire school was going home for the holidays that morning. But now it was time for breakfast. Tori and Fiamma where talking to Sue about the new Duel Monster cards that where coming out while Ron and Harry talked about Quiditch. Rosa was eating a cup of yogurt while feeding Lyins small pieces of bacon that he gobbled up happily.

The morning owls flew in to there owners. Hermione had gotten a copy of the Daily Profit and began to read through it while Cirrus circled Sue's head and Tasu nibbled at her owner's plate. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned in her seat. "Ohayo Yugi-chan." She smiled. "Ohayo Rosa-chan." Was her reply. "Where's Yami?" Harry asked wanting to join there conversation.

"GET BACK HERE TOMB ROBBER!"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS PHARAOH!" A white haired male yelled as he ran through the Great Hall, soon reaching the staircase with Yami running after him along with a purple haired male holding a staff(Mahaddo).

Another white haired male, identical to the last one, walked in soon after with a black haired male with him. Rosa smiled before waving the two over. "Konnichiwa Ryou! Konnichiwa Mokuba!" Rosa smiled as the two ran over. "Konnichiwa Rosa." The two responded in union. The white haired man, everyone noticed, had a British accent. "What brings you here?" Rosa asked. "'Kura was getting board." Ryou said fallowed up by Mokuba saying, with a smile, "Nee-san(sp?) got worried." Rosa giggled before a question struck her. "Where is papa anyway?" It was then that she looked up at the table and had to refrain herself from killing something.

Seto was standing at the front table and was trying to talk to Dumbledore, but couldn't since there was a flock of girls around him. He looked to tired and stressed to handle it himself so there was the next best thing. Rosa sighed before standing and heading for the group. She took a deep breath and yelled "BACK OFF! HE'S TAKEN!" The hall fell silent before some Slytherin girl yelled back.

"By who!"

"My mother, that's who!"

"Proof!" The group yelled.

Rosa grumbled about stupid ditsy girls as she pointed at her father who was holding up his hand to show off the ring on his middle finger. The group groaned in disappointment as they walked back to there tables only to stand and head to the carriages since they where beginning to depart. Rosa pulled the skin right below her eye down and stuck her tongue out at the group as they headed back. Soon the hall was empty except for the few who where going to stay.

Rosa turned back around and gave her father a big hug. "Good to see you around papa." She smiled as Seto ruffled her hair affectionately before continuing to talk to Dumbledore. Rosa looked around at the others that where staying. The only ones that actually where staying consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fiamma, Tori, Sue, Azote, Hex, herself, Andre, Jayson, two other Gryffindors that she recognized, Yami, Yugi, Both Bakuras, Mokuba, and her father.

'We're gonna have one packed Christmas.' Harry mused from the table. Everyone that was leaving had just left and he was getting tired of just picking of his food. When everyone was occupied, he stood and headed for the common room. About half way there, he decided to go to the roof instead. When he neared his destination, he sighed. He could finally be alone to think over things. There was the room of requirement, but he wanted to watch the sky. He decided he would be most comfortable laying down so he did.

His arms where behind his head, being used as a pillow, and his legs where crossed in casualty. He stared at the sky a bit before closing his eyes. Might as well take a little nap if you're on the roof. He shifted to a more comfortable position and soon slipped into a peaceful slumber.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Draco entered the great hall and headed for the Slytherin table. He was going to be the only one there since Hex, Azote, and Jayson where going to sit over with the Gryffindors. He had wanted to stay at the school this Christmas for two reasons. One, his father would put him to work for Voldermort if he went back, and two, Harry was staying. It was around lunch when he noticed, as he looked for everybody else, that they where frantic …and Harry was missing.

He stood and headed for the group. "What's going on?" he asked. Only a few catching the concern carefully hidden in his voice. Hermione and Ron glared at him while Andre scooted closer to Jayson who, in turn, put his hand on Andre's shoulder for reassurance. "Harry's been missing since breakfast." Hermione said. Her concern for her friend greater in size than her grudge with Malfoy. "Come to think of it, You weren't here this morning either!" Ron shouted. "It wasn't him you two." Jayson said from his spot. "Yah." Andre concluded. "He was trying to get away from that devil woman(Pansy)."

"Ok guys," Rosa said as she walked back to the group. "I want you all to look for him k? Ron, Hermione, search the common room. Hex, Tori, Azote, Sue, Search the forest. Fiamma and Mokuba will search some classrooms, Ryou and Bakura have already started searching the dungeons, Andre, Jayson, Yami, and Yugi will search in other classrooms, while papa and I watch the halls."

Everyone nodded and parted for there designated search area. "Draco, I want you to search the roof." Rosa said before heading for her area. Draco, not having enough time to object, sighed and headed for the roof. All the while hoping said missing boy was ok. He reached the roof and looked around. The sight made his heart speed up. Harry was sleeping just a few feet in front of him with his glasses still over his eyes. He walked over and sat down beside the sleeping boy before pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest while he rested his chin on his arms.

He glanced over at the boy and brushed the stray coal black strands out of his face. _'He looks so angelic'_ He thought as he carefully took Harry's glasses off so he could look them over(Though I don't know why he'd do that). When he was finished, he held them loosely in his hand. He looked at them for a few minutes before noticing a slight quiver as the body next to him curled up to stay warm.

Harry was wearing a red sweater with dark red and orange red zigzag stripes. On his waist was a pair of worn jeans with the leg cuffs worn to the point of raggedness. On his feet was a pair of white sneakers that where now a dingy brown and seemed to be a size to small and about to fall apart.

Draco instantly took off his robes and draped them over the shivering body which soon stopped shivering. He smiled before curling up in a small ball to store what little warmth he could. He could last in the cold for about an hour or so. He'd be fine.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Harry awoke on a rough surface and remembered that he had fallen asleep on the roof. He sat up, shivered from the sudden cold on his upper body, and moved his hand over the roof tile to find his glasses. "Here." he heard someone say as his hand was picked up gently and placed on his glasses. _'Who's that?'_ he thought. He knew the voice, but couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to. "Thanks." He said as he placed his glasses on his head. He looked up at the person who had helped him and nearly dropped dead.

Draco was sitting down awfully close to him with his arms crossed over his knees and his chin resting on it. His was either blushing from embarrassment, or the cold. _'Wait …cold?'_ He looked down to his lap and fond Draco's robes before looking back at the blonde boy. His position was that of someone who was cold. Harry himself hadn't thought of going to the Gryffindor dorms to find his robes. He felt stupid. How could he forget something like that! He looked over at Draco to find any signs of cold.

The boy's skin was paler than usual while his usual slicked back hair seemed a little windblown and messy. The little he wore was a sweater, a pair of casual fit jeans, and shoes. His sweater was a light blue with a dark blue and Ice blue Zigzags running around his upper torso at the base of his sleeves and near the cuffs. As for shoes, they where a pair of black keds with Draco's name on the sole. His body was shivering as silently and discretely as possible while his lips had turned a faint blue in color.

Harry took the robes off and placed them over Draco's shoulders. Said boy looked up at the young Gryffindor. "Here." Harry sighed. "These are yours.". He sat back down and curled up in to a small ball. "Well, you could use 'em if you want." Draco mumbled. Harry shook his head. "No. There yours. Besides," He paused. Looking for the right words for his thought. "Why would you care about half blood like me?" Those words didn't hurt so much as he told them to himself as they would have been had his secret crush said them himself. But they still hurt. His eyes where focused on the roof tile between his feet as he desperately tried to think about something else besides the ice god beside him.

There was a quiet shuffling as Draco scooted so close to Harry that there sides had made contact. He placed the robes over there shoulders so that they both had protection from the cold. "Now we both can stay warm." Draco smiled as he hoped the boy who lived wasn't paying attention to his, now, cherry colored face. Harry himself was too busy trying to fight down his own reddening face and was losing horribly.

"Listen," Harry said frantically. "If this is some scam to-"

"I wouldn't do that"

Harry was thrown off by his frie - er - acquaintance's words. "But-"

"Look Potter," Draco sighed. "Whatever I've done in the past, all of it, I - I'm sorry." Harry just stared at the Slytherin boy in disbelief. "The traps, hexes, Name calling …all of it." He continued. "I never wanted to hurt you I just …didn't know haw to act." There was silence between the two. "Same here Malfoy. Same here." Harry sighed. A happy feeling having spurt through him upon learning his crush didn't hate him. "So, …are we friends?" Draco asked timidly. Harry nodded and smiled in the boy's direction. "Ya. Were friends. But from now on," He paused as he saw slight confusion in Draco's eyes. "From now on, you call me Harry." Draco visibly sighed in relief before responding with "Sure, but only if you call me Draco.". They both laughed as the snow started to fall.

They both shivered and looked at each other.

"Inside?"

"Yah"

They both stood up and walked back into the building. Draco took his robes back and draped them over his shoulders before heading back to the Slytherin dorms.

"See ya 'round Draco!"

"See ya 'round Harry!"

Harry turned as Draco's retreating figure vanished into the dungeons and headed for the Gryffindor tower. He walked through and was pushed to the floor by his best friends.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"We were worried 'bout ya mate!"(Guess who)

"Fine, fine. Now do me a favor and get off me!"

His two friends scurried off and helped him up before bombarding him with questions. "Guys, calm down!" He sighed. "I'm fine!". "It was Malfoy wasn't it!" Hermione asked. "What?" Harry asked. A bit shocked his friends thought that. "What do you mean?"

"We want to know if that ferret did anything to you Harry." Ron said calmly. Harry looked up at the two. "He didn't do anything. In fact, if he hadn't found me, I'd be frozen right now." They looked at him like he was crazy. "Y-Ya can't mean that mate,"

"I do. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." He stood and headed for the dorms. "Hay Harry!" He looked down. "Go get Draco." It was Rosa. "We're going to serve hot coco and I'm sure you want him to join." Harry nodded before heading out of the common room and towards the Slytherin common room. He stood there. Finally remembering the big problem …he didn't know the password. He sighed and leaned against the wall where he slid to the floor. "Harry?" He looked over to the door that had opened. Draco's head had proceeded to poke through and stare at his new friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Rosa told me they where getting ready to serve hot chocolate and told me to go get you …and I don't know the password." Harry blushed at his stupidity and herd a chuckle from Draco as he walked over and helped him up. "Sure. Why not. I've been letting out a lot today so why not say I love chocolate?"

"You do?"

"Of coarse! Who wouldn't?"

"My aunt and uncle"

"They must bescrewed up people"

"They're also evil"

The two laughed and talked all the way to the common room where Harry was stopped from saying the password by the portrait opening and two girls walking out and dragging them in. They where set free as soon as the portrait closed, stood up, and proceeded to wipe off the dust and dirt they had gained.

"Here ya are." Rosa said as she handed them two steaming mugs before heading back to her corner where she began mapping something out. "What in the world could be so important that you write you're research in a dead language?" Harry asked himself from on the couch he and Draco now occupied. "Whadda ya mean?" Draco asked. His attention being drawn to how much warmer it was in the room.

"I found Rosa the other day researching something. I couldn't figure out what it was though"

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't tell me or anyone else and her notes where written in Ancient Egyptian"

"Is such a thing even possible?"

"Seems so"

The two looked around some more. Rosa, as you know, was sitting in her corner while mapping, Hex and Tori where sitting on a wooden beam near the ceiling along with some animals, Azote and Sue where idly chatting on the bottom step of the stairs, Andre and Jayson had seemed to fall asleep and where snuggling together in sleep, Fiamma was sitting on the floor dangerously close to the fire with Lyins, Mokuba was playing checkers on Seto's laptop, Seto and Ron where playing a game of chess, both saying they'd never lost(at this game anyway), Hermione was watching, Bakura and Yami had gotten into another argument while Yugi and Ryou tried to calm them down.

)))))This-line-is-not-a-change-of-scene-but-is-something-else(((((

There where two other girls in the room too. Neither was recognized either. They where battling with the Duel monster cards on the floor near Rosa. The first one was about 5'5"(165 cm) in height and had shoulder length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved greeen shirt with a black, short sleeved shirt over that with the words 'Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beu-ti-ful, hate me 'cuz your mate thinks so' in a bold, sand-like, green text. Her jeans where low rise and where rolled up at the ankle for being to long while on her feet was a pair of green ankle socks. Around her neck was a black, wooden cross on a gold chain and on her left ring finger was a fake-y green ring.

The other girl had long black hair with red and silver tips that was held back in a bed ridden braid. Her eyes where gold, which creeped Harry out, and held a certain tolerance for things yet, also held a childish nature. She was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt that said 'I liv in my own little world, but dat's o-tay. Ppl no me dare' in a short hand ice blue text, with an ice blue long sleeved shirt under that. Her jeans where identical to the other girl's except for the fact it had no pockets and had more belt loops while her ankle socks where ice blue with black swirls in random places. Around her neck was a golden Ankh on a thick braided rope, that glimmered.

Both girls wore black wrist bands on each wrist with names on them in a specific color. The girl wearing green had the name 'Tashie-chan' in bold green while the girl wearing the ankh had the name 'Leah-kun' in ice-blue.

"But that doesn't count!" the brown haired girl yelled. "Yea-huh!" The other girl replied.

"But my Harpie's Pet Dragon is waaayyyyy stronger than you're Dark Magician Girl!"

"Not when I have three Mahaddo's in the grave yard"

"Well it's not over yet!"

"Well, I attack you with Mahaddo and you lose your last two life points. I win"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The brown haired girl screamed which caused everyone to hold there ears. "Geez! Calm down woman!" The second girl yelled. She seemed shaken up and was clasping her hands over her ears to keep them from falling off. "At least I'm not taking you're Mahaddo card."

"You'd better not!"

"I just might now that you've damaged my ears for the rest of eternity!"

"Hay!" Everyone looked at Rosa who had spoken up. "Leah, Tashie, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in Virginia.". "_We_ went on a field trip." Tashie said. "Yeah. We sneaked out and ran here so we could defeat the enemy from a safe distance."

"And just who _is_ the enemy hmm?"

"All or current?"

"Current."

Leah and Tashie nodded in unison before pulling out a small box like object with a screen and wires coming out of the side. Leah pressed a button on her copy of two remote controls and a picture appeared. It had Pansy walking around in a dark forest all alone. _"Hello?"_ TV Pansy said to the darkness. Tashie and Leah looked at each other and nodded before pressing two red buttons simultaneously and where Pansy was standing, was a black bomb mark and steam rising from the site from whence the boom was herd.

All of a sudden, there was a crash as the window burst open and tens of thousands of pirates came barging in. They started to kill off everybody and the leader was a dirt covered man in old 16 century clothes with a monkey in pirate clothes on his shoulder. Very soon the roof blast off and the moon shone down on the pirates to show that they where walking skeletons. Soon a man with dread locks and also wearing pirate gear came barging in with a bottle of rum and began to fight the man with the monkey. They fought with cutlasses and, even though the man and the monkey had been stabbed several times, they neither died nor bled. Suddenly the scene change to a more -err ...different scene with Draco being the only there besides Harry himself.

Since when has Harry's life been ­_this_ weird?

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Draco sighed and looked around. It had been a little while since Harry had brought him into this unfamiliar common room. Nearly ten hours to be exact. It was a little past midnight now. Ron had to be stunned and dragged of to bed before he hurt Draco for most likely being in the same room as him. Hermione had watched Ron be pulled up the steps before casting a slightly worried look at Harry and heading up to the girl's dorm. Hex had carried a sleeping Tori up afterwards fallowed by Azote who was helping balance an almost asleep Sue. Yami and Yugi headed back to there room with Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba behind them seeing as there where, more than one room in that certain corridor. Fiamma had fallen asleep by the fire and was carried to bed by Andre who was fallowed by Jayson.

That ranged from 8:30 to 11.

Draco suddenly became aware of the unfamiliar weight on his left side. He looked over to find a sleeping Harry snuggled up to his arm using his shoulder as a pillow. Draco thanked the gods that no one was there to see his face that red. There was the sound of muffled footsteps and a quiet chuckle. Draco paled.

Rosa was still in the room.

He watched in Horror as Rosa stood and walked over to sit on the loveseat in front of the couch. "He looks so cute when he's asleep doesn't he?". "Whadda ya mean? He's cute all the tim-" Draco stopped as he suddenly realized what he had just let slip pass his lips. Rosa chucked again. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She said as she made an invisible cross over her heart with her finger before standing and heading up the stairs. "Oyasumi Draco." She said before disappearing down the dorm hall.

Draco sighed out loud before moving so he was a little more comfortable. He now half lay, half sit on the couch with Harry in front of him with his back facing his front. He tensed as Harry rolled over and snuggled up against him. His heart sped up at the mere closeness. He hesitantly placed his arm over the small boy before tensing a little more when Harry snuggled into him. It took a minute for his heart to slowdown, his body to loosen up and for his blush to reside and for it all to be replaced with a pleasurable warmth.

Something ha hadn't felt for the longest time.

He tightened his grip on the sleeping boy and smiled before falling into a light sleep.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

(An hour later in the girl's dorms ...)

"Are you sure it's them? Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"Think Hermy-chan, who else could it be?"

"Well …"

"Exactly." Rosa said as she typed something in on her computer. She and Hermione where the only ones up and where both in there pajamas. They where both sitting on Rosa's bed as said girl told the story while Hermione braided Rosa's hair. Hermione sighed with a great amount of confusion even though it was starting to make sense. She had often caught Harry staring at the blonde Slytherin whenever they where in Potions. Many times she didn't bring it up since, on previous inquiries, he had answered with 'I was just staring into space is all,'. That was weird since he always had his eyes on the icy eyed boy.

"What?" Rosa asked. "You didn't think Harry-kun swung that way?"

"No, no, no! It's not that! It's just … why Draco?"

"He's a good kid with a bad past pushed on him. Hell, I'd be after him if I didn't have somebody else in mind"

"Who's that Rosa?"

Hermione waited, but Rosa never answered. She was about to ask again when Rosa said "Thorn."

"What?"

"Thorn. A friend of mine I've known sense that day in Gulf Breeze Hospital. She was always nice to me …"

Hermione sighed as she finished Rosa's braid. The girl always seemed to be lost in thought at even the weirdest times. It was always the same incident. Whenever someone mentioned 'yin and Yang' or 'Roses' or something like that, she would always stare off into space.

Yugi had caught her one time in class and told her to see him after class. Hermione had purposely let all her things fall to the floor as an excuse to stay and listen in. "you ok Rosa?" he had asked with a worried tone. She had nodded and replied with "Hai." Which Hermione herself had thought meant she felt high before asking her what it meant. Glad that she had only replied with a simple 'Yes' in what Hermione thought was her native language.

"Rosa … who's Thorn?"

Rosa's dream-like look broke into a frown as she came back from the deep caverns of memory. Hermione mentally kicked herself for saying what she said. Her mouth had acted before her mind had. Rosa's hand reached up an absentmindedly rubbed against the cold texture of the blood-red earring on her right ear. Hermione gasped and moved to her bed as it began to glow with a black aura.

Rosa stood and walked out with a blanket in her hands. She came back soon after with nothing; having placed the blanket over Harry and Draco's sleeping forms. As she walked back in, Hermione thought she heard a sniff. "Rosa," She asked. "Why is you're earring glowing -err …black?". Rosa continued to lay down in her bed and closed the curtains surrounding it and answering with two simple words.

"Shadow Magic"

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Thorn sighed as she sat on her soul room's bed. She had been picked up by a Deatheater near Hogwarts and was waiting for the arrival of Voldermort who was going to attack soon. She felt oddly close to someone. _:;Come out;:_ Came a dark voice. Thorn sighed and exited the scarab only to be standing in front of Voldermort with a look of emotionless and boredom in her eyes. She thought she saw him flinch.

"We attack in a week." He said. "You are to kidnap a girl at the ssschool and kill her. If you fail to do thisss, you will be locked up for all eternity. I will make sssure of it." Thorn just kept staring. She would not look away from his eyes. She refused to. It made her feel like she was taking control and someday she would be able to get out of her binds which he held. And besides, she wouldn't look at the Scarab. She couldn't bare the site of the one object she had been attached to for five thousand and sixteen years on such a foul and manipulating man.

"What's my target?"

She needed to know if they where of any value. The past few victims, she had over herd, Had been decadents of the previous item holders. She was sure they would attack Yugi or Bakura or Malik at one of these times. They would get what they deserved. Trying to take the shadows from the item holders and the deserving owner was a crime that deserved worse than death. Bakura knew this from experience.

Thorn wouldn't let them get away with this. "Yesss. Your target …". Thorn Couldn't believe how fast the snake was turning into a snake. She'd have to tell Ceichi about this. The snake pulled out a photo and handed it to the girl. Thorn dropped in shock. Oh, he was getting it now.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

(A/N:) Well, this is done! Sorry for the long wait. Once I finished something I was unsure what to write next …That and the fact that I've been writing other stories when I had new ideas spring into my head …I don't know if I should post them seeing as I hardly get any reviews for my current stories. How about I give you the summaries and you review and tell me which ones to put up? I'll also tell you now that they all have yaoi. I just cant help it. It's what I write. They will also be PG-13 in rating since that's all I know how to write. O kay so, here are tha summaries.

Title: Angevals

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Status: Started

Pairings: BxR centric, YxY, MxM, and a couple of my OC's

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, slight AU, Ryou beatings ;sobs;

Summary: When Yami, Yugi, Mali, and Marik walk in on one of Ryou's more severe beatings, Ryou sleeps longer than expected and awakens as soon as night falls. Something's different about Ryou. Something not even Bakura knows. And who's this little kid that seems to know Ryou quite well? And why does she call him 'Uncle'?

Title: Longingly lost finally found

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Status: Started

Pairings: YxY centric, BxB, MxM, SxJ, and, again, my OC's

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, slight AU, anything else I can think of.

Summary: Yugi wakes up one day from a weird dream about when he was young and things of the past begin to surface and stir. Who is this new girl, that looks almost identical to Yugi, and her friends? Who are these 'enemies' they keep talking about and most importantly, …what's going on?

Title: A Sparrow's Wings

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho, PotC

Status: being toyed with

Pairings: HieixKurama, my OC's

Warnings: Yaoi, Het(that's strait right?), and a Rum drunken Captain Jack Sparrow

Summary: It's been 9 years since Leah, Kurama and Hiei's daughter, had dissapeared. They finally find her and she's …different.

Title: Uncanny Meetings

Series: InuYasha

Status: Started

Pairings: InuKag, bits of MirSan, My OC's

Warnings: Het, Cursing, etc.

Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to visit and brings along a friend. Her friend's not human. Kagome's fallowed when she heads for the well and, surprisingly(not), travels to the past along with Kagome. But wait …how do they know Naraku?

Ok. I also write het. So sue me. 'Uncanny Meetings' will be, sad to say, the only story without Yaoi. ;sniff; I know. Horrible ain't it? Plz review! I know I've been slacking off …, but I think this chapter's extra long! A full 11 pages of crossover goodness! I'll try and update soon!

Plz Review! ;gives sad puppy dog eyes;


	11. A surprise around every corner

Hi guys!

…

…

…

**_Cloe:_** Don't you have something to say?

…

**_Cloe:_** … Well'?'!'

**_Juice:_ **It's ok Aibou. No one's mad at you.

**_Me: _**well … I … _;sniffs;_ I'M SORRY'!'!'!' I didn't mean to wait this long without making the next chappie … I just got preoccupied and-

**_Mysterious Voice:_ **HAY! GET BACK HERE YA JACKASS!

_;Everyone watches as Voldermort runs out cased by Thorn who has a bat with nails sticking out of it that's flaming blue;_

**_JC:_** Why doesn't he attack with his wand?

_;A chibi Rosa, held by Jou, is being carried out with a broken stick/wand in her hands;_

**_Chibi Rosa:_** YAY! _;giggles;_ I wanna pway wif da stik! _;is suddenly sad;_ It's not da Sennen Wod dow …

**_Jou:_** _;to me;_ You're gonna put me back in, right? And where's Seto?

**_Me:_** Can't say. 'Cuz then, everyone would know and it wouldn't be a surprise. And I think he's in his room sulking.

**_Thorn:_** GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!_ ;chases Voldermort across stage-thing-y with a guy with wings fallowing by flight and a dark energy blob with red eyes sticking out of it;_

**_JC:_ **What's with her?

**_Me:_** You'll see.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 11:** A surprise around every corner

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

_Harry ran down the corridor with as much speed as he could muster, which was a lot considering the circumstances. He turned sharply around the corner and through a door in the Room of Requirement and found himself running down a long hallway. It seemed to go on forever and it was taking to long. He started to speed up in a frantic, adrenaline filled burst of speed, though he didn't know why. Something just told him he had to get where he was going. And fast._

_What was merely seconds, seemed like minutes while the minutes felt like overlarge hours in themselves. It was then, in the torch lit, ever going hall, that he spotted a pair of large, wooden, oak doors with golden handles. He opened the door and gasped in horror._

_Ron, Yami, Bakura, Seto … all their bodies lay on the floor. Blood oozing from various cuts while Hermione, Yugi, Ryou, and some male with blonde hair cried over their unconscious other; trying to fix the bleeding wounds. He looked to another side of the room. Sue and Tori where trying to fight, but had gotten thrown up against the wall, when Hex and Azote became angry and charged at a large snake before, somehow, killing it, and going to help nurse their friends … right after Tori and Sue of coarse._

_Seeing as everything was ok, he ran through the next door, and through another corridor that, again, seemed to take forever. He came to a door, identical to the last, and opened it. He looked to one side, Rosa and a girl that looked like her, where trying to fight off Voldermort who had gone crazy with insane laughter. He was pointing at something so, Harry looked._

_His heart stopped right then._

_Pinned up on the wall, a dagger right through his heart … was Draco._

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Harry shot up out of his bead. Sweat beaded down his face. It had only been a week since he had woken up in Draco's arms. He blushed how the situation effected his body. He quickly gathered some clothes before running into the bathroom where he took a _really_. _cold_. _shower_(he he).

He jumped out after washing off and washing his hair before changing into an extra pair of pajamas. He had checked the clock before going to the bathroom and found it was 5:30. He had planed on going back to bed, when he herd Ron yelling at everyone to get up. He sighed as he shook his head to rid his hair if the excess water.

Fore once, he wished Christmas had come one day late.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Rosa woke up to the sounds of snickering and decided to dismiss it and fell back to sleep … only to be woken up ten minutes later by Ron shouting things about 'Christmas' and 'presents' and 'Oh no! Crookshanks ripped the presents open again!' and other stuff like that. She wasn't one to think without her usual yogurt cup in the morning so it took her a minute to register what Ron was yelling about.

It his her like a ton of bricks. She quickly took her head out from under her pillow, having shoved her head under when Ron wouldn't stop yelling, and jumped out of her bed. She checked to make sure that Hex and Tori where up, seeing as they had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same bed, to find no one was there, before checking up on Azote and Sue; who had also gotten into the habit of sleeping in one bed.

She went back to her bed and picked up Lyins before placing him on her shoulder and heading out of the room. She saw everyone crowded around the tree, and two very familiar people who hadn't been there the night before. As she walked out, she saw the two where snickering there little Egyptian, blonde, asses off. "And just what are you to laughing at?" She asked. She really wasn't in the mood to joke around.

Especially when she's still half asleep.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco where gaping at her while the others, except for Bakura who was snickering like no tomorrow with a half asleep Ryou on his lap, smiled. "Your hair Rosa," Seto said as he took a sip of his coffee. "He did it!" Mokuba said as he pointed to Marik who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Rosa?"

Harry was just coming down the stairs. "What happened to your hair?" He asked as he went to go sit down beside Draco. Andre handed her a mirror. She looked into it. She didn't seem much different. Her hair was just messy.

'_Wait … messy?'_

She reached her hand behind her head, expecting to find the bun she had wound the long strands into the night before. Nothing met her hands except the tickling strands of short, cut hair. Her eyes widened before she dropped the mirror and ran to the dorms. Before she left, everyone had been able to see the tears in her eyes.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Marik asked after a loud slam erupted from where the door to the dorms had been. "Baka." Everyone was looking at Seto who was glaring at the platinum blonde. "The shorter hair reminds her of Thorn.". Now Yami was glaring at the blonde as well as everyone who had known Rosa for an amount of time. Seto stood after glaring for another minute, and walking to the girls dorms.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Rosa curled up in a ball on the bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow as her face buried itself into the white cloth being stained with her salty tears. It hurt. The pain of her other half being away had taken to much of a strain of her fragile heart. She had been able to bury it away over the years; never crying.

The pain had been to much. She didn't blame Marik. He had just wanted to play a harmless joke. For a minute, she thought she was looking at Thorn in that mirror. But her hopes had been crushes as soon as she has realized … realized that Thorn was gone. That she was gone and there was no proof to weather she was coming back.

Just like her mother.

That fact had torn her heart in half. She couldn't stand it. She opened her eyes upon the feeling of an extra weight on the bed. Her vision was blurred by the oncoming tears that refused to let up like an ongoing storm. She was quickly buried into a comforting hug by her father who was rubbing her back to try and ease the tears.

"Shh … Shh … It'll be okay Rosa. Shh …"

She looked up to see her father was holding back tears of his own. "You know, what I see when I look at you?" He asked. He shook his head no. "kindness, caring, courage, strength, and a heart of gold … just like your mother."

Rosa pulled away and wiped the tears away as the river slowed it's flow as her father continued talking.

"It's hard to lose your other half"

"You miss mama, huh?"

"Yeah. I do"

" I wish Mama and Thorn where back … and everything was back to normal"

"Or at least as normal as our lives can get right?"

The last voice caused both Rosa and Seto to look back in shock and surprise as it chimed in. There, standing in the room, was a male. The only Male who could cause such an impact on both people in the room.

" … Jou?"

The male smiled and pilled his hood back. in an instant, he was forced to the ground by his family minus 1. He was soon, allowed to breathe as the two got off him and he was pulled into a hug by Seto who was holding the blonde to him as if his life depended it. Jou found his arms encircling the man's waist as he snuggled into his tight grasp.

"Dont' you dare leave me again. Got that puppy?"

The blonde almost melted. it had been a long time since he had heard that silky voice. "Never, My dragon," he replied. "Will I ever leave your side."

Rosa watched the two with a smile. They where both crying their hearts out in that embrace. She stood and left the room quietly with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She shut the door behind her before walking to the over stuffed arm chair where she curled up. "Rosa," Rosa looked up at the less psychotic blonde. "I'm sorry for what my yami did." He apologized as the other blonde glared at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's ok." She replied. "Although I am sad for what I was forced to remember, I'm glad … for papa"

"Rosa," Yugi asked. "Who was that cloaked figure who walked into the room?". All he got was a smile in response along with "The only Kaiba with a Boston accent." It took a minute, but everyone understood it and smiled in relief … save four people in the room. "The cloaked man is Rosa's mother." Jayson filled the other three in.

Seto and Jou walked out soon after words and over to the couch where Jou was pulled onto his lover's lap and held possessively. Only a few could see the genuine smile on the CEO's face.

It was then everyone got into the swing of things and started ripping apart their presents. Everyone had mainly gotten a bunch of gift cards seeing as no one knew what someone would truly want. Seto had talked to Rosa secretly for a minute and she had conjured up a small box fit for holding jewelry. He had them given it to Jou who opened to and gave the man a large hug(and a kiss of coarse). He had given him a gold locket with _'Never forget how much I love you'_ engraved on the back.

Rosa had been creative and had gotten everyone a dueling card with hand drawn portraits of them in it. Hex, Azote, Sue, Tori, and Fiamma had, instead, gotten a bunch of tokens that they would use at their next Cosplay convention(they always went as themselves). Harry blushed a bit when, in his card summery, it had said 'works best with _Draco Malfoy_' who was blushing since his said the same, except with '_Harry Potter_'.

Soon, they had all opened their presents and where dressed. Ready for going to play in the snow. Well, except for Rosa. She wanted to stay in. "I'll be out in a little while." She said as she snuggled into her large sheet that was draped around her form till it fell to the floor. Jou gave her a hug, whispering, "Take all the time you need.", into her ear before letting go and dragging his husband outside.

As soon as they had gone, Rosa's cheerful exterior dropped; showing the inner turmoil of her soul. She walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room; her steps making loud echo's throughout the empty corridor. It seemed to take forever, but she reached the common room and headed towards the overly large, overly stuffed red chair that sat in front of the fire.

She took a deep sigh as she snuggled into the chair, her sheet having fallen to the carpet when she entered. Her eyes rested on the flickering red and orange of the fire that proceeded to burn in the place of another. Like a phoenix being reborn from it's ashes. Only, these where cinders, not ashes. Little, burnt up, dissolved, black specks of wood that where once the great thick bark on the tallest of all trees.

It sorta reminded her of her life.

Not the fire, but the cinders. The once proud logs of wood from some various tree. The way she saw it, the tree was like a life. The taller the tree, the longer the life had been for all to enjoy. Her own, personal tree, had been cut down when it was only a small sapling and had all it's branches and leaves sawn off before being left to wither away. Her friends and family where like gardeners who tried to fix her, but never could.

"So I'm left to wither away within my own, deep, troubled sorrows as I drown in self pity." She mumbled(Depressing aren't we?). She continued to stare at the flames. Watching them flicker in and out, flaring up and dieing down … like an out of control roller coaster on the longest test run of it's life.

Only, the coaster wasn't as much fun for those who are all alone. She wanted something more. Something -- no, someone she could share the moment with. That someone had been there for her all her life. Through the thickest and thinnest of times, had promised, that she would never leave her vulnerable … only to be snatched away by the darkness she thrived in and called her friend.

No, it wasn't that darkness. She had lived with it her entire life and knew it would never betray any of the item holders for any reason. No, The darkness her beloved Thorn had been snatched up by was too corrupt and twisted. The kind that scared just for the thrill; the rush of fear on it's victim's face. The kind you knew was in your house on dark, stormy nights when you're all alone in your room, shivering as you lay huddled under the sheets with all your stuffed animals and a flashlight.

Rosa shivered from the cold and snuggled further into the chair; her head resting on the chair's arm. It was an … empty feeling without Thorn. One that made her feel there was no reason worth living. One that made her cry on stormy nights.

No one had known, but she was afraid of stormy nights. Of the thunder's booming, the lightning's solid, spiked light descending onto the earth … it was just to much for her to handle. Thorn had always been there for her like that. She was the only one who knew Rosa was scared of storms, and it seemed she had made it her sworn duty to protect the smaller girl from said storms.

One time she tried to banish the storm to the shadow realm.

Rosa's lips turned into a sad smile at the memory. It had been a cold night. Rosa had been hiding under the covers of her bed with all her stuffed creatures and a flashlight. Thorn had been looking for her, having felt the wave of fear running through the mind link. When she was finally found, Rosa was shivering like crazy in fright.

Thorn had comforted her and suggested they make a tent in the living room. When they where finished with the tent, having been helped by Jou as Seto watched, they had covered the mass of pillows with a sheet or two before Rosa ran off and came back with all her stuffed animals and a flashlight. Her parents watched as Rosa and Thorn wondered around, placing animals at every entrance and exit to help keep the storm out.

Then, for the rest of the night, they played video games from in the safety of their tent. "I miss you so much Thorn." She said to nothing; hoping with all her heart that her other half could hear her ... even though she knew she knew it wasn't possible. "I wish you where back here. Here … with me. Don't you know how much you mean to me?". Her fists where clenched as her eyes where shut tight to futilely keep the tears from rushing out onto her cheeks. A drop or two landed on her clenched fist as she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

It had been two hours since everyone had gone outside to be pelted with snowballs, and they were all freezing. Harry's team had won and had opt to go inside for some hot cocoa with marshmallows and everything. Everyone agreed and hustled inside. It seemed that Yami, Bakura, And Marik didn't seem as cold as the others.

Everyone walked inside the common room before stripping of there snow clothes and placing them on the coat rack Harry had summoned, or just throwing them on the floor for the house elves to clean up. "Who's sheet is this?" Malik asked as he picked up a thin sheet folded in half. "It's Rosa's." Jou said with slight confusion on his face. He took the sheet and walked over to the chair facing the fire and frowned a bit before tucking it around his daughter.

"She's really gotta wear warmer clothes." He said as he was walking back. "What was she wearing?" Seto asked. "A white spaghetti strap top and a pair of boxers." was his reply. "No need to worry." Seto said as he pulled the blonde onto his lap. "She can be forgetful at times."

"I know. I'm just worried is all. Call it ... motherly instinct"

"Jou, you're the first guy I know to have a 'motherly instinct'." Malik said from his yami's lap which caused everyone to laugh at the cocoa was passed out.

A few miles away, a bloodied figure in a torn up cloak trudged to the top of a steep hill that had a perfect view of the Hogwarts castle. The figure sighed in relief, the cloak's hood casting shadows over it's eyes as it clutched a circular object wrapped in a worn fabric. With hope in it's heart, the figure took a deep sigh, and headed into the Dark Forest.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Ok! This chappie's over with. Who's the mysterious bloody figure in the torn up cloak? You'll have to wait and see.

First off, I'd like to thank Tashi-chan for another awesome review, and I'd also like to give thanks to Taddybear, and Asaake for reviewing! Whoot! I now have other people who care enough to review my pathetic attempt at writing! I feel so special! _;grins;_

_Cloe:_ August 3

_Me:_ ;sniffles; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'!'!'!' I DON' WANNA GO BACK!

_JC:_ _;is trying to calm down a hysteric Leah;_

_Juice:_ School starts on August third. That means less updating abilities seeing a she'll have homework. She also has three other stories to update so you're gonna have to deal with long periods of no type-age. And to explain for all summer ... well, let's just say her family travels way to much for her liking.

_Me:_ NOOOH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'!'!'!'

_JC: ;to herself;_ ... But ... didn't school start yesterday?


	12. Everything's comming together

I'M BACK'!'!'!'

_Juice:_ Please calm down Hikari'!'!'!'

_Me:_ I can't! I just cant! I have been overcome by happiness! _;munches on cookies from Taddybear;_ ... yummy.

Tanks for da reviews everyone! They make me feel special! XD.

_Thorn: ;holding chibified Rosa;_ Will you jus' hurry it up?

_Me: ;mumbles;_ pushy.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 12:** Everything's coming together

)))))Linelinelinelienline(((((

January second. The day most kids loathed and others ignored. The day school started up again. Gah. Why must they end the Christmas holidays? For some who had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, they weren't really looking forward to the rest of the school returning. Rosa being at the top of that list.

Everything now seemed to remind her of Thorn; Thus, causing her emotions to run haywire. She couldn't stay stable for 15 minutes for Christ sake!(no offence to you religious ppls) Jou and Seto had tried to comfort her, as did everyone else who may or may not have actually known about Thorn, but it didn't work. She just became more of a wreck.

Hermione said she stayed in her bed with the curtains drawn so that no one could see her, and when she tried to pull them back, a black mist slapped her hand away. This caused worried glances from hikari to yami. Everyone, save a few, knew it was the shadow magic she was channeling through those earrings.

"Rosa?" Jou said as he walked into the dorm. The only reply was a slight sniffle. Jou's expression softened even more as he approached the bed. He noticed the 'dark mist' fly from in between the cracks of the curtains as he reached to pull one back. He didn't stop, knowing that the shadow magic would react if he pulled away.

He pulled the curtain back. Rosa was sitting on the middle of the bed. Her knees drawn to her chest, and her face hiding from view thanks to her arms which where covering it. Shadow magic was floating around her petit form as she sat there in a pair of boxers and a white spaghetti strap top; oblivious to the cold the Shadow Realm gave off.

"Rosa," he said as he sat beside her on her bed. "It'll be ok-"

"No it won't!"

Rosa looked up at her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't stop thinking 'bout Thorn, I can't stop crying, I won't be able to show my face without it being tear stained, I miss Thorn, there's no possible way for her to come back, I want her back anyway, I don't have my scarab, I can't contact Thorn, I can't stand not being near her, and my heart's breaking in a gazillion pieces 'cuz-"

She was cut off by Jou's finger against her lips. "I know Rosa. But you have to find a way to get through this." He said as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "It may sound crazy, but I just know you'll see Thorn again. She's your other half. I'm sure she'll find a way back and then you'll be happy again."

"But, how will I know?"

"Well, a lot of the times you wont. You just gotta hope for the best"

"... I feel her. It could just be a trick my mind likes playing on me, but I think I feel her. Her earring has shadow magic, as does mine, that intensifies. But ... this's happened before and I don't know If I can trust it"

"Remember when you were younger? You know, when we first moved to Domino?" Rosa nodded after pulling back a bit. "Yeah.". "Well, I had a similar feeling whenever I was around your father. And when I was alone at night and couldn't sleep."

"But you could _never_ sleep"

"Being so far away from the other half of your heart can have strange effects on a person. At times, it was like he was right there beside me, and at a moments notice, that feeling of security would be gone. And I would never get to sleep after that. But you have to stay strong. Don't let the darkness swallow you anymore than it already has. Understand?"

There was an awkward silence after that. "Rosa-"

"I can feel her." The phrase made Jou grow quiet. "It's like the other half of my soul's close, but far away from my grasp ... It's getting closer though. So close ...". Jou rubbed Rosa's back for a second before getting off the bed. "You'll be fine." He said before heading towards the door. "You may want to get dressed. Class starts in half an hour."

"Since when have you cared about school?" Rosa asked as she wiped her eyes. "I don't." He said. "But Seto does." He continued before noticing that crooked smile on her face and walking out. "How is she?" Yami asked once Jou entered the common room. "Better." The blonde said as he took a seat on his lover's lap.

"And just how better is 'better'?" Said CEO asked. "Well," Jou started. "She smiled. It was small, but it still counts.". "Hoorah for the mother-daughter relationship." Yugi cheered fakely(I no it's not a real word but bear with me) before standing. "I'm getting breakfast." He said before being fallowed out by Yami, Seto and Jou.

As they entered the hall, the middle tables had been set a-gap, and children from all the grade levels where crowded around something. Yami and Yugi began to work their way through, after seeing no sight of anyone they knew and could ask, quickly fallowed by Seto who had picked Jou up bridal style to carry him through.

A soon as they got through, they noticed the disguised duel monsters(save Fiamma), Jayson, Andre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all in the front of the crowd trying to keep them far enough back. In the small circle, was Bakura who was comforting a distraught Ryou, while Marik was checking out a body, covered in a black, blood stained cloak that was torn from the person's knees and elbows down, while the person's pale hands clamped something gold wrapped in a silk-like cloth, as Malik tried to calm a crying Fiamma.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he approached the dark blonde. "You may want to take a look at this body." Marik said. "Are they still breathing?" Seto asked as he gently placed Jou back on his feet. "Barely." Bakura added. "She needs energy to keep her heartbeat steady.". "What do you mean 'she'?" Yugi asked. "You may want to check yourself." Malik said with a grim look.

"It can't be." Jou said with a disbelieving look. "Rosa said she could feel her but it can't be. She's to far away.". He walked up and bent down. His hand reached for the hood of the cloak that covered the figure's head and--

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

Rosa looked herself over in the mirror. With a nod of approval, she grabbed her side bag, and headed out of the dorm, and out of the common room. She may have been heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast, but he mind was somewhere else. _'I just know Thorn's close by.'_ She thought.

'_But where? And why haven't I found her yet? It would be so much easier if I had the Scarab. Then she wouldn't be so far out of grasp ...'_. She quickly wiped a stray tear from her watering eyes before wiping them dry as well. "No. Now's not the time for tears." She said as she rounded a corner. "I hafta be strong. For mama's sake if not my own." She said with a nod.

'_But why is the feeling drawing closer?'_ she thought before opening the great hall doors. Her interest peaked as well as her fears as she made it to the crowd. "S'cuse me, pardon me, comin' through." She said as she wiggled her way through the crowd. She made her way to where her senseis, parents, and Fiamma sat.

"Rosa!". Rosa looked to her left. Tori ran up and clung to her shoulder. "You're staying right here!" She said in an ordering voice that was so unlike Tori. "Tori, calm down." Hex said as she pulled her girlfriend off the creeped out Rosa. "Kono higano mioshina nasa migeru konoma Hexe!(I'm not letting her get hurt Hex!)" Tori yelled having reverted back to the Harpie's native language. "Listen, she can take care of herself." Hex said before dragging the now crying girl into a hug.

"Be careful, ok?" Hex asked as she looked strait into Rosa's eyes. The girl just nodded before approaching her mother who was sitting in Seto's lap with wide eyes muttering, "I can't believe it" over and over again as the CEO tried to snap him out of the trance.

Her throat felt tight and sweat ran down her face as she passed everyone and kneeled down near the figure's face. She didn't know why she was so scared to see who the cloaked female was. _'Wait, how do I know it's a female?'_ she thought before gulping. Reaching out a shaky hand, her fingers wondered to the other persons and as soon as her flesh met theirs, a jolt of familiarity ran through her system.

Almost instantly, she knew who it was. Exactly who it was. Tears trickled down her cheeks as her fingers ran across the cold, pale flesh before meeting a speck of gold. Her throat tightened further as her heart seemed to pause before the next beat. She closed her eyes, and let her fingers grip the figure's hand.

Rosa's earrings began to glow. One black, and the other white the same was with the other female's earrings while the cloth covered gold seemed to shine a blinding white, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down, Rosa was lying unconscious on the floor with the bloodied torn cloak over her uniform.

"Rosa!" Jou said as he ran to his daughter. Checking her pulse, and breathing, he looked at the others. "She's alright." He said. "Just needs some rest I think.". He looked back with a smile. "I suggest we get her to bed." Seto said as he walked over and picked the girl up. "Tori, Azote, Hex, Fiamma, Sue, Andre and Jayson, you seven should come with us." Yugi said fallowed by a nod from Yami.

"But what about us?" Ron asked. Hermione nodding with concern for her friend who had done an unexplainable thing just now. "Let them come Pharaoh." Bakura said. "They should get an explanation." Malik added in with nods from Ryou and Marik. "Very well." Yami said before looking up at the staff who had just been able to get through the crowd. "Potter, Granger, Weasly, Malfoy, Espit-Rêver(Sue), Spirito-Del-Fuoco(Fiamma), Alies(Tori), Licht(Hex), Punto(Azote), and Kaiba are all excused from classes for the day." He added before motioning for the extra four to fallow the big group back to the Gryffindor tower to the other student's dislike.

"Enough! Enough! Now get to class!" Snape yelled before walking off to somewhere(Think a staff room where he gets a mocha làte or something ... funny ain't it?).

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

Harry sighed. They had been sitting in the common room for about 20 minutes now. When they had been half way to said common room, Yami had yelled something in some foreign language, causing Tori, Hex, Sue, Azote, and Fiamma to nod and run of somewhere. Now, the rest of the group, minus Harry Ron, Hermione, and Draco where sitting around and talking privately in a corner about some strong issue. Rosa had been brought to bed by Hermione, who had offered to help, and had, while she was in there, change the poor girl's clothes to a pair of pajamas.

"I guess you all want an explanation." Yami said as the larger group walked over to the four. "One would be nice." Ron admitted. "I'll go keep an eye on Rosa." Jou said before standing and walking up to the girl's dorm room; Seto at his heals. For the next hour and a half, the remaining six answered and explained questions and concerns that the four Hogwarts student's asked.

"That's what she meant!" Hermione mumbled to herself as Malik finished explaining on the Sennen items. "What did she mean?" Yami asked; curious as to what Rosa had told them. "She tried to explain to us what the Sennen items where after I glanced at her research. I didn't wholly believe it because I tend to side with the facts in books." The female replied.

"A little to much obviously." Ron whispered to Harry and Draco causing Hermione to hit him upside the head with a glare. "Ow! What was that for'?'!" He yelled while glaring at the girl who remained silent. Jou and Seto walked out of the girl's dorm room and took seats on the couch. Jou instantly fell asleep in Seto's lap as the CEO kept a firm grip around the blonde's waist.

"He's had a rough morning." Seto said calmly as to answer everyone's unasked questions. A few nodded before Bakura felt the need to continue the explanation. He didn't really like explaining this sort of thing, but as soon as he was finished with this, he could go check on his favorite, and only, blonde student who currently slept in the dorms.

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Rosa blinked her eyes open sleepily. Sitting up slowly, she looked around. She was in her soul room, on her full size bed with navy blue sheets and white pillows.

The room was a normal sized room, with a large floor covered with navy blue carpeting. In the corner was a hand carved mahogany table with a bunch of unopened printer paper packets under it as well as drawing utensils. Taped along the white walls was a bunch of hand drawn pictures of her family. The ones on her ceiling where her most recently drawn or colored ones.

She reached over and clicked on the light of her white shaded lamp that rested on a mahogany nightstand causing light to flicker the room. That was her favorite part about this lamp. It flickered. She sat there in her bed for a minute. Never had she forgotten something that was important enough for her to wake up in her soul room for.

It was then she noticed something ... She didn't feel alone. Her hand wandered around her chest as it searched for the familiar slab of gold. It wasn't there. Her head instantly shot to her left where her white, rosewood door was located to see her golden Sennen Scarab hanging from a single coat hanger with all it's golden glory.

In an instant, she shot out of her bed and through the now opened door. She ran down the hall that seemed to lengthen with each step. She stopped and faced a door. It was made with a deep dark, stone that looked almost black, but not at the same time. The handle, even though it was pure black, was made of gold as was the eye of Horus that was carved into the stone at eye level.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she reached for the handle hesitantly. Her shaky hand gripped the handle and turned it causing the door to open slowly. A slight intake of breath was all she could manage before her throat became tight. She silently walked into the room with pure black walls and dimly lit candle lighting.

She ran --more like stumbled-- up to the figure sitting in the corner limply as if dead. Rosa fell to her knees as tears fought to make it past her eyelids. She wrapped her arms around the figure protectively, but loose as to not disturb the wounds. She felt so helpless just sitting there while her darker half bled all over the stone floor.

Unbeknownst to Rosa, her earrings began to glow and a first aid box appeared in front of them. The smaller of the two quickly picked her surprisingly light yami, --too light in her opinion-- and placed her on the bed with black sheets. She grabbed the first aid kit, and began her work. Making sure to leave no spot unchecked.

When she was finished, she took the time to help her friend into cleaner clothes. Thorn was pale. Too pale for Rosa's liking. Her breathing had been labored at first, but had smoothly evened out to those of a heavy sleep. It was in this dead silence, when Rosa was sure Thorn was ok, that she instantly began to sob. It was like she couldn't stop.

She bent over so that her head was buried into her arms. She didn't know if she was crying because Thorn was back, or if it was because Thorn was hurt to the point that she had passed out before she had even got there. She was so upset about whether she was upset, that she didn't notice movement in the room. Thus, she jumped when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Her head shot up from reflex and came to stare in a pair of golden eyes with cobalt flecks. Her breath hitched in her throat as Thorn smiled warmly at her. "Long time no see, huh Ro?" Thorns deep voice asked a bit sarcastically. Thorn soon found herself being clutched by Rosa who had her arms tightly around her waist. "My Ra, Thorn ... please don't do that again!" Rosa sobbed into Thorn's shirt as said girl wrapped her arms hesitantly around the sobbing girl's shoulders.

"Didn't think I'd be missed _this_ much." She mumbled as a pink tint attached itself to her cheeks. "Thorn, that isn't even ¼ of it." Rosa cried. "I've missed you so much ... please don't leave again. My heart wouldn't be able to take it.". Thorn's heart sunk as she picked the girl up and placed her on her lap. Her grip instantly tightened as Rosa's arms relocated to around Thorn's neck.

"No worries hikari." Thorn said as she rocked the crying female. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon ... Shh. I'm here now. Nothing's gonna hurt you. O-tay?". Rosa nodded as she unintentionally tried to dry her tears with Thorn's pajama shirt before bursting back into a sobbing fit. Thorn lifted her hand to rest on Rosa's cheek which made the girl's tears pause as she tried to combat a stubborn blush.

Thorn rubbed her thumb against the smooth, peach skin before maneuvering Rosa's head so that she could look, into her cobalt and golden eyes. "I'll always be here ok Ro-chan?" She said before allowing the girl to cry silently into her chest while she comforted her the best she could.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

"It's been a while hadn't it?" Harry said as he stared at the snow. He meant what he said. He hadn't seen the boy since they had gotten the explanation from the Yugi-tachi, and that had been two weeks ago. "It has." Draco replied as his eyes too watched the snow. "How's Rosa doing?"

"Don't know. Hasn't woken up yet"

"What about the others?"

"Hermione and Ron've finally hit it off. Snogging all day I'm guessin'"

"Anything else?"

"Nope; nothing's _that_ different"

"I see ..."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... wanna go get some coco?"

"Sure"

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

It was empty in the halls as Harry and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor tower. They where silent as they walked. Having plenty to talk about, but not wanting to disturb the comforting silence. They reached the top of the main staircase in a matter of minutes.

"Harry! Draco!"

The two looked up at their names being called and saw a rushed looking Ron running up to them. "Hey Ron." Harry said. "What's up?" Draco asked. "Guys ... Rosa jus' ... woke .. up!" Ron panted. "I've been ... lookin' all ... over ... for ya!". Harry and Draco glanced at each other before racing off towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Hay!" Ron yelled breathy before running after them. "Wait f'r me!"

)))))linelinelinelineline(((((

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Sorry for taking so long, but I really didn't have the time to update! I've had this chapter done a week or so after my last update, but didn't have the time to actually sign on and post! I so sorry'!'!'!' _;gets down on hands and knees and begs;_ Forgive me!

_Juice:_ _;walks over and picks Leah up by her shirt collar and sets her on her feet;_ Stop doing that. It freaks me out.

_Leah:_ oO ? Anyway, Thanks to all my reviewers! I may be giving things out next chappie, but only to reviewers, so you'd better review! And Tashi-chan, I tried not to go away, but stupid school made me! It's the school's fault I tell ya!

_Cloe: _You're just mad that they may be taking the soda machines out of your school.

_Leah:_ Hey! I like soda machines! And I don't see why they have to be taken out when they're not turned on till 4pm anyway. Enough of my ramblings! I've got to go! Oh! and just so you guys know, I'm going to be passing out presents to the crew of my story so send some in! Give a present, get a present! Just give them presents k? I'll give you guys something extra.

Caio!


	13. Reunions All Around

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!' _;runs around in circles;_

_Cloe:_ What's with her?

_Juice:_ hikari's excited.

_JC:_ Overjoyed I'd say.

_Leah: ;sings;_ I've got reviews! I've got reviews! La la la la la! _;spins around in circles;_ WEEEE'!'!'!'

_Kit:_ How long till you think she stops?

_Thorn:_ I'd say ... about an hour?

_Me:_ Hay-lo peoples'!'!'!'_ ;waves at readers;_

_Thorn:_ Never mind

_Me: _Ok! Now lets get down to business! Juice, go get the others and tell them the party's gonna start soon. I don't care what you have to do to Bakura, just get them all over here! JC, you take Cloe and go shopping. We need as much stuff for this party as we can get. Thorn--

_Thorn:_ Rosa's still a chibi

_Me:_ ... Ok then go with Kit and see if you two can't fix that. I would but I need my authoress powers for this party! As for my readers, Read on! I seriously have to get this ready!

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 13:** Reunions all around

)))))Linlinelinelineline(((((

Harry, Draco and Ron, who had recently caught up with the two, entered the common room in haste. They hadn't seen Rosa in two weeks, and they wanted to see how their friend was doing.

As they entered, they noticed the blonde female was sitting on the couch by the fire. Her hair was messier than usual and she had this sleepy air around her as well as an expression one had after waking up earlier than planned. She was in a pair of two piece flannel pajamas that where white with Yin Yang symbols scattered all across it. On her feet where a pair of black ankle socks while draped around her shoulders was a thick, black comforter. Another thing they noticed, was that she had both the wands she had gotten at Ollivander's around her neck which neither of the three boys had seen.

"Hay Rosa." Harry said as the three want to take seats on the couch across from the love seat that she was curled up on. "Konbanwa Harry, Draco, Ron." She smiled before letting out a yawn that she hid a bit behind her hand. Hermione walked in a second later from the girls dormitories with a thick book in hand. "Good evening Rosa." Hermione smiled as she took a seat beside Ron. "Konbanwa Mione-chan." The girl smiled before looking around the rather empty dorm room. "Where is everybody?" She asked.

"Well," Hermione started. "Jou was around here when you were waking up and went to tell the others. Kaiba-san went with Yami-Sensei and Yugi-Sensei, as well as Bakura-san and Ryou-san. Everyone else is in the Great Hall eating dinner and I haven't seen Azote, Hex, Tori, Sue, or Fiamma for a while now.". "Practicing your Japanese I see." Rosa smiled before yawning tiredly and standing so she could stretch. She let herself fall back onto the Love seat and her eyes darted for the common room door once it began to open.

Before she knew it, she was being smothered by those who she had come to know as family. "We were so worried about you!" Her mother said as he embraced his child in a hug. Seto nodded in agreement before warding off his daughter's teachers so she could breathe which she did. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked fallowed up by Yami's and Bakura's simultaneous inquiry of "What happened?" which made them glare at each other causing several to laugh.

"Well," Rosa said before turning her head so she could watch the fire that was raging in the fireplace. A small smile graced her lips and, for the first time in nearly nine years, that smile reached her eyes. Everyone noticed it. She made sure of that. It was common knowledge that if you really wanted to know how she felt about something, no matter how hard she his it, you were most likely able to find it in her eyes.

"Rosa," Hermione started. "What happened to that person we found in the great hall?". "Yeah." Draco added. "Everyone thinks she's dead and that you cast some sort of dark magic.". Rosa rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity and luck if the school ... as well as Bakura who had laughed out loud as soon as the sentence reached his ears. Everyone else, except the Golden Trio plus one, also had a sort of humored expression cross their face while Marik settled for laughing as loudly as Bakura.

It was a moment later that the common room door opened up and Andre ran in, quickly fallowed by Jayson, before the boy nearly tackled Rosa into a hug with a look of, what seemed to be, concern. Thankfully, Jayson was able to sooth the boy to the point that he climbed off his friend so that Jayson could ask her some questions, and so she could go back to her regularly scheduled breathing. Jayson gave her a friendly hug which she returned before settling on the flor and pulling Jayson into his lap.

"It's good to see you're ok Rosa." Andre smiled with a nod from Jayson who let an idget of a smile worm into his expression. "It's good to see everyone's done giving me death grip sympathy hugs." She laughed before looking at Draco. "They thought I was doing dark magic huh?". The blonde nodded as did the Golden Trio who had also herd their share of rumors.

"Well, I for one give those classmates of yours some credit …"

Everyone looked around for the slightly deeper feminine voice than Rosa's with confusion as the shadows moved along undetected to that of the couches. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other with surprise as if silently asking if they knew as well having figured out who was talking before relaying it to the Egyptian spirits and Malik who all went wide eyed. Everyone else was confused but the voice spoke once again before either of the spirits or their hikaris could voice anything.

" … Even if they are just infants." The voice said as the shadows formed into a darkened figure right behind Rosa before the shadows sank back into their places leaving a female with messy brown hair, like Rosa's only with blonde streaks, that contrasted with medium tanned skin and her sharp, piercing, honey colored eyes with cobalt flecks accompanied with a cocky smirk. She was wearing a pair of black boxers and a navy blue wife-beater while in her ears, where the two single scarab shaped studs that matched Rosa's almost exactly, except in opposite ears. She was positioned so that she was leaning against the back of the couch with her arms crossed and laying on top of Rosa's while she let her chin rest on the crease between her forearms.

Of coarse, this golden moment of hers was quickly shot down as everyone, excluding the Golden Trio, Draco, Andre, Jason, Rosa, Yami and Seto, tackled the girl to the ground as she struggled and yelled at her teachers to let her up. Rosa chuckled, Seto shook his head with a slight grin on his face, Yami chuckled silently, Jayson smirked in an attempt to hold back laughter, Andre was looking at his boyfriend for some sort of explanation, and the others where looking at Rosa for the same; or in Ron's case, Hermione who just shrugged signaling she knew just as much as he did.

As soon as the others let Rosa's look alike up, She was instantly pulled into a hug by Jou who had gone into 'mother-hen mode'. The others fallowed with the hugs going from Jou to Yugi and Ryou, and to Malik, Bakura, and Marik who playfully tried to choke her while giving her noogies, before she became free and raced over to where Rosa was in an attempt to try and hide behind her while peering over the girl's shoulder at the others causing said female to laugh. "It's alright Spina-kun." Rosa chuckled. "I think they're done.". Thorn sighed before standing up and going to give her father, one of the few who decided that attacking her wasn't a favorable idea, and gave him an awkward hug which he returned before she moved onto Jayson where she messed up his hair even further than it was.

She stopped in front of Yami and did something no one really expected. She bowed like everyone had done for the Pharaoh back in Ancient Egypt. "I'm deeply sorry that I wasn't available for training." She came back up with a serious look on her face. "My apologies.". Yami just stood there a moment -- a bit stunned as it were -- before a forgiving smirk made it to his features, and he ruffled Thorn's hair playfully making the tension in the room drop like a heavy downpour.

"Harry-chan, Ron-kun, Hermione-chan. Draco-kun," Rosa started as Thorn walked back over and took a seat beside her double. "Andre-chan, I'd like you to meet my yami, Thorn. yami-chan," -- she was looking at her double now -- "These are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Jayson's boyfriend, Andre Vara-de-oro." Andre blushed a bit at the comment while Jayson just tightened his hold around the boy's waist.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said politely. "That was bloody awesome!" Ron said loudly causing Hermione to konk him over the head. "What did you mean earlier when you said 'infants'?" Draco asked. "Yeah, and how _did_ you do that?" Harry added; referring to the trick with the shadows.

Thorn chuckled. "The trick was something I learned from my 'wonderfully talented', thieving ass of a sensei, " -- Bakura was glaring half-heartedly at her now -- "And what I meant by the infants comment, was that I'm only a little younger that Yami and Bakura themselves.". "Hay, what about me'?'!" Marik asked accusingly.

"Last time I checked you were six years old." This comment made some stare and others laugh while the blonde sent a full on glare which she pushed aside. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "From what I've seen, you're old friends with our professors, and have been gone quite along time.". Thorn sighed as everyone's eyes were on her. "Come on Rosa." She said as she pulled the girl into her lap. "Story time."

"Ok," She started. "To start, I was kidnapped by the followers of this guy who was supposedly dead. Now, they somehow were able to get me from the scarab, but I only appeared in spirit form, so I was considered useless until I possessed someone, and seriously harmed another. I didn't have anyone to talk to, I man, who wants to talk to the spirit of a 5000-year-old toddler who can possess a soul?

"About sometime last year, I finally met this kidnapper of mine, and let me tell you, I was _not_ impressed.". "What was his name?" Ryou asked. "I believe it was Voldermort." Several gasps and accelerated heartbeats caught all the attention. "Typical." Draco sneered. "It's just like the dark lord to call others to do his bidding.". "Am I missing something?" Yugi asked as he looked at the others who shrugged. Harry, Ron and Hermione then explained about their adventures and the previous encounters Harry had and what had happened to Harry's family and godfather.

"Harsh." Bakura said having known what the kid had to have been feeling for over 5000 years. "Ok, back to my story." Thorn said. "So, Voldie decided to make a deal with me. He told me that I would be free if I became a Deatheater, whatever that is, and did a few miniscule tasks. I could tell by his tone of voice that he wanted me to kill, and I didn't necessarily like the idea of doing his dirty work. So, I simply said 'Fuck off!' and he threw me into the lonely room out of frustration.

"Later on, I, for some reason, had found enough energy to materialize a body. Thinking it as a way out, I let myself materialize fully, and before I could escape, they caught me. I was, well, tortured to put it lightly, and I held the act for about a month or two until I decided to act as if I was joining, and them flee on me first mission. Voldie came in and interrogated me one day and I gave him all false information. I wasn't technically lying since I frankly don't know my true identity anyways.

"I agreed to join him, a complete lie that he bought, and before he could pass that stupid mark onto me, I forced all the energy out of my starved and beaten body, and into the shadow realm, and I smiled slightly as my body dematerialized. When he actually figured out that he had to put the scarab on so that we could communicate, I told him that it was because I was to far from my host. He bought it. I practically had been separated from my little hikari for to long, and didn't feel quite up to materializing for quite some time.

"So, I did petty little missions and whenever I had to kill, I held the current host back so that he couldn't harm the innocents, and then said I didn't do anything when questioned. I was soon met with a task that I would be working on with this prat, Lucius Malfoy," -- Draco's eyes widened a bit -- "who I particularly didn't like in the least. After I was introduced with my 'target', I lost it, materialized, and ran out of there as fast as I could with the scarab in my hands, and those morons at my heals.

"I was hit quite a bit and at least half my body was numb by the time I reached that damn forest. I was attacked by a pack of wolves and some mythical creatures, and was able to make it to the school before promptly passing out.". "Who was your target?" Ron asked. Thorn's eyes shot into a glare that was quickly directed at the carped while her arms snaked around Rosa's waist. Rosa was pulled towards Thorn who was acting like an over protective lover or something. "Let's just say I wouldn't hurt her, even if I _was_ under a curse, or at all for a matter of fact."

"I was the target ... wasn't I?" Rosa said as tears made their way to her eyes. "Now now, that's quite enough." Thorn said as she went into comfort mode and stroked the girl's hair. "You've done enough crying to give Japan a 2 year water supply." This little joke made Rosa giggle. "But what are we gonna do?" Malik asked. "If everything you've said is true, than that means that this Voldermort guy is bad news and is after both Rosa _and_ Harry."

"I've got an idea." Malik said with a completely serious face on. No evil smirk, no devilish smile, just a completely foreign looking serious look on his face. What?" He asked in confusion at the looks he was getting.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

"Do I have to go?"

"You've missed to much already"

"But I don't want thorn to be in here all alone!"

"That's ok, I'm going with you"

"I'm not gonna win am I?"

"Nope." Both Thorn and Seto said in unison. Rosa sighed before standing from the couch and heading back fore the dorm while Thorn went back to her soul room. Rosa walked back out in her uniform, pinned up as usual, and tied with the obi, with her bag hanging from her shoulder. She gave her dad a quick hug, and repeated this motion with her mother who gave her a "Have a nice day sweetie" before kissing her on the forehead. "See ya later!" She said as she flew out the common room door, and towards her first class.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

The day was going by rather slow. The first period was History and she was having a conversation with Thorn while half listening to the ghost of a teacher prattle on. Then came Transfiguration where she was the third in the class to change their desk into a shield. Hers had been an invisible barrier that had the eye of Horus appear when something hit it. Then came Divination where Thorn took great delight in scaring the teacher half to death by projecting images into the crystal balls when she went to check them.

After Lunch, she was walking down the corridor filled with dread. After all, which Gryffindor didn't when they were heading towards Potions? Rosa took her seat and paid attention half heartedly as she did the potion that would heal minor injuries if it had been done properly. When she went to put the flask on the desk, Pansy Parkinson crashed into her and apologized sarcastically as Rosa picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Seeing as you seem to not have your potion completed, you will not earn any credit for this day." Snape said as she brushed off. "It's ok." Rosa said. "I have some more in my caldron." She grabbed another flask and quickly filled it with the rest of the potion before walking it back up and handing it to Snape. Pansy once again knocked it out of her hand, and was quite disappointed to find that the crash of the flask didn't make the glass shattering sound. She was soon pushed and crashed into one of the desks. The figure that was now a taller, evil looking Rosa with a golden scarab pendant, was smirking at Pansy at she tried to right her posture.

_/--/ Yami, that was mean /--/_

_**: She deserved it Hikari :**_

"Miss Kaiba, I will not have you bullying my students--"

"Self defense is the only way I act." 'Rosa' said confidently before walking towards her seat and grabbing her bag in time for the classes to shift. **_: What's next Hikari:_** Thorn asked mentally as she lay comfortable in her soul room. She was rather happy with how she dealt with that Professor and that bully of a student. _/--/ Nothing Yami-chan, I have a free period next /--/._

Thorn smiled and waited for everyone to clear from the halls before she appeared in a grouping of shadows right beside her light. She was dressed in a black turtleneck and a pair of comfort fit jeans. The both scarabs hung from her neck while her hands were shoved in her pockets. She fell into an identical step with her light that matched all the way to the taps that echoed throughout the halls.

"So, wadda ya wanna do?" Thorn asked. "Well," Rosa replied. "I have homework. But, I guess you could try out a few simple spells"

"How do I do that?" Thorn asked as she eyed her double. Rosa lifted the darker of the two wands around her head so that she could give it to Thorn. "Here." She said. "This's your wand, and the other one's mine." She smiled before fiddling with her own wand. Thorn looked down at the smooth wood with the perfectly encrusted gems embedded in it. She stared at it a minute before grabbing one of the scarabs from around her neck, and gently placed it around Rosa's. "Here," The darker said. "I think you might need this."

So, the two headed towards the common room where Rosa could finish her homework before helping her yami with the spells.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

_Me:_ Ok people! Hand out presents!

_Everyone: ;rushes around and passes out presents to everyone;_

_Me: _ Alright! Now for the presents for and from the reviewers! I give a plushie of each member of this story's crew to Vampwriter and An Angel Flying with broken wings for reviewing. Taddybear, gives us a soda machine with an unlimited supply of sodas, teas, and other beverages, which will be kept in the staff office.

_Bakura:_ Does it have coffee?

_Me:_ If it does, you're not going anywhere near it. Neither is Marik

_Marik & Bakura: ;pouts;_

_Me:_ Anyways, moving on. In exchange for the soda machine, I give Taddybear a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies, and a plushie of the DoB! crew as well as one of Kit, Me(Leah), Cloe, JC, and Juice.

_Ryou:_ What about from LPGirl?

_Me:_ You don't actually think I'd forget about Tashie-chan, did you? I would _never_ do that! Tashie-chan gives us all cookies, CD's and Plushies! Dig in!

_Everyone: ;digs in box from Tashie-chan until everything is gone and the box is in shreds;_

_Me:_ Ok! And, in return for the wonderful things from LPGirl, I give you, Tashie-chan, an entire collection of plushies of the DoB! crew, as well as Kit, Me, Cloe, JC, and Juice. But as a special bonus, I also give you a Mahado plushie. Actually, it's three plushies. One has it's armor, another has no armor, and one with removable armor. Hope you enjoy!

Now that everything's taken care of, I Have to get to bed. It's 9:40, and I need to get a shower and fall asleep before Santa comes! Sorry if this chapter is short, and if there are a few spelling errors. I didn;t have time to spell check, and was running out of time and had to make it shirt. So to all, Merry Kurisnasu(Xmas), or, of you're more into saying Happy Holidays, Merry Chrismachannukwanzika! Tootles!


	14. Secrets revealed

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!' I'm soo sorry! I was so busy for the past ..._;checks calendar;_ FOUR MONTHS?'!'!'!'!'!' _;faints;_

_**Cloe:** _Ignore her. She's being stupid

_**JC:** _That's mean Cloe. You know she's been really busy. _;Helps Juice pick Leah up;_

**_Me:_** NOOO!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!' _;stands up;_ I MUST FINISH! _;Brushes off dirt and faces readers;_ I'm seriously sorry for the long wait. I never really noticed how much time had gone by. And I sorta left last chappie's ending sorta content. I didn't know how to start it back up. That, and Digimon came back on and I've been in that mood for a while ... that and Zelda. I finished beating the game yesterday! Whoot! XD I've also been rather busy with my concert. My chorus class is gonna be performing at Disney in Orlando tomorrow and I wouldn't have had time to write this then seeing ads I'm leaving sometime around 7:30 am and'll be back sometime at 10:00 pm. I was also grounded for two weeks, had to many friends over every weekend, went to my Grama's, got the chicken pox, and was worried sick about whether I would be able to get May's edition of Shonen Jump(I GOT IT!'!'!'XDXD)

**_Juice:_** In other words, she's skipping school today so she can write this

**_Me:_** Hey! I've only had 13 other sick days!

**_Cloe:_** This week?

_**Me:** _NO!'!'!' _;growls;_

)))))LineLinelinelineline(((((

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 14:** Secret's revealed

)))))LineLinelinelineline(((((

"How much longer?"

"A couple of hours"

"Aw man!" Thorn sighed as she lay back on her bed. She was in her soul room and was sitting with the soul version of Rosa who was writing her class notes down on memory paper¹. "Why can't I just watch?" Thorn asked as she maneuvered herself on her bed so she was looking over Rosa's shoulder. "Because last time you 'just watched', you set Snape's desk on fire." Rosa replied matter-of-factly.

"I didn't _mean_ for the friggin' caldron to explode in his face"

"You did so, usostuki no baka"

Thorn sighed and shook her head. Sure, she was glad Rosa had gotten tougher, but she couldn't get away with anything anymore.

"But it was funny so I forgive you." Rosa said with a silent smile. _'Ok, maybe I can.'_ Thorn thought as she returned to laying correctly on her bed. After a moment or two, she pulled her black wand and began waving it in the air. Shadow sparks flew everywhere she pointed and soon, she had her own little shadow fourth of July.

Outside of her head, Rosa was making quick work of her Transfiguration assignment. They were changing mice into quills and bottles of ink. She was the first to complete the transfiguration, on the first try too, and then set off to complete any homework she had before copying her notes mentally down on memory paper. She had gotten the class 75 points for being the first to finish.

In DADA, Yami and Yugi were talking about shadow magic. Rosa and Thorn were the only ones to ignore a lot of it. They'd learned this stuff _years_ ago. "Next week, we'll be showing you how shadow magic is incorporated into everyday life." Yugi said as he finished reading the notes off the chalk board. "You may want to write down some notes from that, so I suggest you bring some parchment and a quill. That'll bE all for the day." With a ring of the bell, the class gathered their things and headed out. "Yugi-san!" Rosa called as she walked up to the shorter sensei. "Exactly what did you mean by showing us how shadow magic in incorporated into everyday life?"

Yami smiled at this. "Oh great." Rosa said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go before my free class is up. Ja ne!" She walked out of the room waving at her sensei's before heading outside. It was about half an hour later that she finished her homework and decided to wonder around. "Time yet?" Thorn asked as she fizzled in beside her Hikari in spirit form. "No, not yet." Rosa said out loud. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought she had gone insane.

Thorn sighed. She was getting board in her soul room, and she wanted to come out and play. Now. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and sighed. "You'd look good in that uniform if that cloak didn't cover you all up." She said causing Rosa's cheeks to redden. "Ano ... Arigato Ibara." She said fully switching to Japanese. "You don't look to bad yourself."

This comment made Thorn blush. Only slightly, but it was still a blush. Thorn was wearing a pair of stretchy, skin tight jeans with rips at the knees and at the backs of the leg hems from stepping on them with her black sneakers. Her shirt was plain white with a navy collar and navy short sleeves and shoulder tops. Around her neck was the Sennen Scarab while her wand stuck out of her back jean pocket in full view of anyone who was looking for it. On her shirt, under the Scarab, was the kanji for irresistible in navy, while self doodled yin yang signs were scattered everywhere else. Around her neck was a leather collar that she had pick pocketed from Yami at some point during the day. On her wrists were matching pleather collar bands that she had gotten from ... somewhere ... Her eyes had black makeup around them; showing off her Egyptian heritage while in her ears were the usual earrings.

"Rosa!"

Rosa looked up to see Harry and Ron running up from Hagrid's hut. "What're you doing here?" Harry asked as Ron tried to catch his breath. "Walking." Rosa replied. **_: Tell them I say Hi :_** Thorn said mentally. "Thorn says 'Hi'." Rosa relayed. The three were heading back towards Hagrid's hut, Rosa so she could check up on Klein, And Harry and Ron so they could get back to class. **_: I'm gonna take a nap :_** Thorn announced with a yawn before dematerializing into her soul room.

It was about 15 minutes later, that the sky started to turn black and creepy. Rosa looked over at the class in process as it stopped and began to glance around for the source of the blackening sky. Almost instantly, the class was bombarded by Deatheaters. Everyone began screaming as they all ran to hide behind Hagrid who had his umbrella out and ready. Rosa would have been there to had it not been for her feeling that she should run. As soon as she was out of her seat, a green crash hit where she had been making her scream.

She ran from the masked Deatheater while hearing screams of fear from the class students and yells to keep running from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andre. All of a sudden, she found herself plummeting towards the ground and her feet entangled in long grass and rocks and throbbing with immense pain. Wiping the dirt from her face, she turned around and her eyes widened drastically. The Deatheaters were all gathered around her now and pointing their wands at her as they powered up green. She winced her eyes waiting for the pain.

It never came.

She had heard the 10 cloaked figures yell out the curse at the same time, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and gasped. Thorn was standing there in a defensive stance with her hands held out to block the blows. She was panting heavily and her hands seemed to be steaming darkness.

"Daijoubu ... desu ... ka ... aibou?" She asked in-between pants for air while chancing a glance back at the female. The Deatheaters were to busy staring in shock at Thorn. Rosa nodded. "Ibara." She whispered as her eyes went to those of fear to ones of concern. "No need ... to worry." Thorn smiled before taking a deep breath and straightening out.

"So," she said causing the deatheaters to look at her. "You wanna play with the shadows?". An evil grin spread across her face making several of the deatheaters to cringe and apparate away while the others prepared their wands. "A duel? Very well." She smiled before crossing her arms over her chest. The few left glanced at each other before casting their spell.

It went right through her.

They looked at her in shock. "My turn." She smiled before the shadows encased her form like an aura, the golden eye appeared on her forehead, and her fangs appeared with her grin. The scarab began to glow as darkness encased her hand completely. The two men turned and tried to run, but they ran into something. "What, can't get through?" She asked with fake concern. "Tough.". Smiling once again, she rose her hand, and threw the ball at them. It separated into wisps if shadows and began to devour their bodies as their echoing screams mixed with the silence of the grounds and the insane laughter from Thorn.

"Doaijoubu desu ka, Rosa-chan?" Thorn asked with complete concern as she turned back to her hikari and bent down next to her. "H-Hai. Hai Ibara-kun." Rosa said a bit shakily; remembering the only other time that had happened. Thorn smiled in relief and picked the female up bridal style. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andre" Thorn said as she approached. "Is everyone ok?" She asked. The four nodded. "Good. I'm gonna go tell Yami what happened. I suggest you four fallow. Just to be on the safe side."

She looked up at Hagrid and smiled sorta sloppily. "I'm Thorn. Nice to meecha." As she, Andre, and the Golden Trio walked through the halls, all was silent. Rosa was snuggled up to Thorn as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her ankle. **_: Shhh. It's alright hikari :_** Thorns soothing voice came through the link. "We're almost there."

Yugi and Yami were about half way through their Slytherin class when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yugi said. The smaller of the two sensei's gasped when Thorn walked in with Rosa, cuddled up to her; wincing in pain and clutching to the darker's shirt for dear life. Jayson stood from his seat with Draco and walked over to check up on Rosa.

"She's ok, Jay." Thorn said. The Slytrherin's recognized this voice from when Rosa had been OOC in Potions a few weeks ago. "Yami," She said as she looked up. "We have a problem.". "Wait in our office." The puzzle's darker said before Yugi ran up to make sure Rosa was ok. When he was satisfied, he led the mini-group to the office. "Class is dismissed for the day. Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay back for a moment?"

The class left reluctantly, and Draco, already knowing why he had stayed back, fallowed Yami into the office where everything would be explained.

)))))Linelinelinelineline(((((

Ok! That's enough for today. Sorry if it's short. I couldn't think of anything else right now. That and I blew half the day doing this! I need to finish laundry or Okaa-san won't let me stay home anymore! GAH! We can't let that happen! Sorry about any sp errs. I'm in a hurry. Really. And sorry for the crapness. I wrote this in like, two hours and I;m not rereading it till I have time. Hope you like!

And I thank everyone for their reviews! Arigato minna-san!

Update: Ok, sorry I didn't get this in the day I said I was. was royally screwing up and I couldn't upload. Eitherway, I went to disney and had a blast! and we preformed to the top of our ability and rocked! XDXD


	15. Ouality Time

I'M SOOO SORRY'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!' I'M SUCH A FRIGGIN BAKA THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY'!'!'!'!'!' _;sulks in the corner;_

**_Cloe:_ **She's been like that all day.

**_JC:_** She's just sorry that she couldn't update sooner.

**_Leah:_** THIS IS SUCH A SHORT PIECE OF CRAP! I FEEL UNWORTHY FOR SUCH LOYAL REVIEWERS'!'!'!'!' WAHHHHHHH'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!'!' _;runs back to corner and begins to sulk again.;_

**_Juice:_** You're gonna have to forgive her. She's been in a hectic mood. It's hurricane season, and she can't get on the computer for more than maybe an hour or so, with all the new chores her parents are piling on her, and her brother's new interest in the computer also took away from the time.

**_Kit:_** Don't forget about Ryuu. It's not like she lets her on anyway, and she's been a constant at this house for about two months.

**_JC:_** And she _does_ have to visit her grandma a lot .. it's a shame her grandma's computer doesn't have a floppy drive, or this would have been out sooner.

**_Cloe:_** I'm sure she'll be better by the end of this chapter.

_-----Line-----_

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 14:** Quality Time

_----Line-----_

"This isn't good." Yugi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Rosa, Thorn, the Golden Trio, and Andre had just finished explaining what had happened out on the grounds, and the news hadn't been good. "This is _not_ good." He repeated. He had taken this job to watch over Rosa, ad he had his work cut out for him. Yami was fixing Rosa's ankle with shadow magic while she gripped Thorn's hand. He knew from experience that shadow healing was the best by far in fixing any wound, but the reason why it was so rarely used, was because of the intense pain that was felt when being healed.

"So what are we going to do?" Andre asked as he sat on the couch leaning against Jayson while twiddling his thumbs. "I'm not sure." Yami said as he finished up the healing, and took his hands away from the Rosa's ankle. "Either way, the other's will want to know about this.". "What about Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't he know as well?"

"No." Harry said as he kept his eyes on the ground. "He's hidden too much from me already. It's time he knew how it felt to be left in the dark.". Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. He didn't know what Harry meant by that, but he knew when someone needed comfort.

"Either way, we should come up with a plan." Thorn said. "They've seen what I can do, they know what Harry can do, and a most of the school knows what you two can do, but they _don't_ know that what they've seen so far is just Childs play compared to what can be done.". A sly smile slid across Rosa's face. "And they still haven't met Mahado." She pointed out.

"What do you two have in mind?" Yami asked. They were imitating the Tomb Robber right now, and that could only mean that Chaos was ahead.

_-----Line-----_

Rosa smiled as she slipped under her covers. Her plan hadn't been to special, but it left her feeling glad that it had been better than Malik's, which had been shot down at the first hint of mindless murder. The whole school at this time knew about Thorn and several had asked her questions, but she had just pointedly ignored them before bidding her goodnight and heading for the girl's dorms. The funny part had been when the girls had fallowed her, and had returned saying she had disappeared.

That had made Rosa laugh.

She was so caught up in the dream that she didn't notice the weight on her bed until tanned fingers began to play with her hair. "Hey." Thorn greeted. "Hey yourself." Rosa replied; glad that it was dark because her face was hotter than the African desert in drought season. "Sorry for showing off earlier." Thorn replied as she began to twirl the hairs around her fingers. "It's no problem." Rosa sighed. She would fall asleep right now if Thorn kept playing with her hair like that.

_**: Ready to doze are we:**_

_/--/ Damare Ibarra. I'm tired /--/_

_**: I can see that :**_

Rosa smiled at how silent it had gotten after that, she almost fell asleep, before her eyes opened up wide at the feel of arms wrapping around her waist. "Thorn!" She said sort of quietly for she didn't know how heavy her roommates slept, but loud enough for Thorn to hear her. "What-". **_: If you're not quiet, they might wake up :_** Thorn thought before digging her head into the nape of Rosa's neck. The hairs tickled her nose and cheeks, but the scent of vanilla and roses, she found intoxicating.

Thorn knew Rosa was blushing, she could see it clearly through the link, but she didn't want to let go. This was too good to let go, and she hadn't been able to do this for _years_. She felt Rosa calm a bit, but she was still tense. _'How can I fix that?' _She thought before wracking her brain for any ideas. She opened her eyes as one attacked her mind, and smiled into Rosa's neck.

_**: Totemo ureshikattayo kimiga waraikaketeta**_

_**Subetewo tokasu hohoemide**_

_**Haruwa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchinonakate**_

_**Mebukutokiwo mattetanda-- :**_

Rosa's tenseness seemed to melt away. It had been so long since she had heard that song, and she had _never_ heard Thorn sing before.

_**: --Tatoeba kurushii kyoudatoshitemo**_

_**kinouno kizuwo nokoshiteitemo**_

_**Shinjitai kokorohodoite yukeruto-- :**_

Rosa could feel her mind slipping away, and she didn't even fight it. The combination of Thorn's arms around her waist and the soft voice lulling her to sleep, was just too much for her mind to handle, so it shut down, and let her feeling step in. So, now that her brain no longer functioned as it should have, she deemed it perfectly fine to snuggle into the embrace.

_**:-- umarekawarukotowa dekinaiyo**_

_**Dakedo kawattewa ikerukara**_

_**Let's stay together itsumo :**_

Thorn smiled to herself as she felt Rosa drifting off after the little snuggle. _'Sleep well aibou.'_ She though to herself before softly humming the rest if the tune; perfectly capable of staying up the rest of the night to watch Rosa sleep. An hour later however, she herself was in a sleep of her own. The only one who knew this however, had been Hermione who had woken up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, and had found the bed curtains open wide on one side. She smiled to herself as she slipped into her own bed with her glass resting on the nightstand.

Rosa would thank her in the morning for closing those bothersome curtains.

_-----Line-----_

Rosa awoke to warmth around her middle, and all along her front. Not being fully awake, she ignored it, and fell back into a light snooze. After a few minutes however, her mind decided to wake up, and inform her that the warmth was a body. She still paid it no mind, until a few minutes later, it attacked like a brick wall to her head.

Her eyes shot open, and her head inched up slightly. They widened as she noticed the head belonged to Thorn, which meant so did the body it was attached to. Almost instantly, she felt her heart speed up, and the blood rush to her face. She gulped, albeit loudly in her opinion, and her fingers started to twitch. After a minute or two of lying there, she decided that class would start soon, and that she need to get ready. She took a slow, deep breath, before trying to slip out of Thorn's hold.

A few eternity long minutes later, she was almost out, when the arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and pulled her back down. She could feel Thorn nuzzling into her hair and mumbling something incoherent before falling back into her snooze. Rose gulped, and carefully grabbed a pillow from under her head, and silently slipped out before replacing herself with the pillow. Thorn only noticed the difference for a second it seemed, before going back to sleep, snuggled into the pillow.

Rosa sighed out loud in relief. If anyone had seen her and Thorn like that, she didn't know what she'd do. It wasn't that she thought it wasn't right, no having parents like hers tended to keep that thought out of her head, but who knew her yami would be unpredictable enough to fall asleep like that? With Rosa right next to her? Sure they had done that when they were kids, but that was just it! They were kids! Not now when even the smallest suggestion of care would be twisted and turned, and thrown out of proportion until he wasn't like the original intent at all!

'_I've got to calm down.' _She thought to herself as she sat on the floor, calming the redness in her cheeks to a pink tinge. _'I shouldn't ramble on like this. It's not healthy.'_ She shook her head to get rid of any oncoming thoughts, and quietly tiptoed around her bed, and glanced at the clock. _'10:47?'_ She thought. _'Doesn't class start at 8?'._ She shook her head and decided to get dressed. No use in hurrying if she was already almost 3 hours late, right?

She pulled out the uniform and was about to undress when a note caught her eye. Picking it up, she glanced over it. An eyebrow rose at what she read.

_Dear Rosa,_

_Enjoy you're sleep? I suspect you woke up around 11:00, because I let you sleep. You and Thorn just look so cute together!_

Rosa could feel her cheeks redden.

_Either way, Atemu wants to test what you've learned so far, and to show Thorn what she'll be learning in her crash courses. I've already excused you from all classes, so you can prepare you're deck, and so you can wake Thorn up. The fight will begin at 2:00 this afternoon, and it will be used as a demonstration of what shadow magic can be used for, or how it settles arguments, or something like that. I wasn't really listening when he explained it._

Rosa rolled her eyes.

_You can grab lunch from the great hall whenever you're hungry, but I suggest actually eating more than a yogurt cup before the duel. You know how Atemu gets when we have to stop because someone gets hungry._

She chuckled.

_It's going to be like training back in Domino, so wear something comfortable, that you can move around in. I can't say much else, but don't be surprised. Seto already knows about the test, and was pretty disappointed until Dumbledore-san enchanted the duel disk you're going to use. Now he's just worried, and berating Atemu about you're safety, and that he'd rather see you come out of this alive, and blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Jou's trying to calm him down. He knows Atemu wouldn't hurt you on purpose, and I have a pretty good feeling Seto knows that, but I think all the excitement of his family being whole again is affecting his brain._

_Until then, take it easy. We'll meet you in the Great Hall, so be ready. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi_

Rosa smiled before folding the letter and placing it on her bed. Stretching away the sleepies, she dug through her trunk, and pulled out the deck at the bottom before shuffling through it. Finding Hexe's card, she blinked. Where had they been for the past few weeks? Shrugging it off as Shadow Realm business, she familiarized herself with her deck, before deciding that Thorn had slept long enough, and decided to wake her up.

Walking silently, she knelt down on the other side of the bed, so that Thorn's back was to her face. A mischievous grin spread it's way across her face as she rose her hand ... and poked Thorn in the side. After several repeats, Thorn squirmed a good three seconds before setting back down. Rosa waited a minute, before attacking with all her might. Her two fingers poked into her darker's side, and all to soon, the female was laughing her head off, and trying to get away.

All she succeeded in was falling off the opposite side of the bed.

She shook her head, and looked for her attacker, to find her giggling with mirth on the bed; clutching her sides and happy tears streaming out of eye sockets. She glared a minute, while Rosa recovered. "I'm sorry Thorn." She grinned. "I had to wake you up some how- Thorn, why are you looking at me like- EEP!"

Thorn tackled Rosa, pushing her off the bedside, and tickled her mercilessly until the tears once again streamed out of her eyes. "No- haha! Thorn I- hehehe! I'm So- huhahahe! S-Sorry!" She tried to say through giggle fits while she tried to get her dark to stop. Thorn seemed to think about the apology, before letting the poor girl breathe. She, instead, laid beside the girl, only on her front and propped up by elbows, while her fingers began to play, once again, with her hair.

"What'd you wake me up for?" She asked as she silently wondered if Rosa had woken up with her hair this soft, or if she had brushed it. "I've got a test in a few hours, and I thought it'd be a good idea to wake you up. Plus, Yugi told me it'd be something for you to watch since you'll be learning it in you're crash courses."

"It'll be hard then?"

"They won't tell me"

"I see." Thorn nodded in understanding. Rosa must have been so strong now when wielding shadow magic. It only made sense that she'd be better than Thorn herself, and that made her feel lousy. She was Rosa's yami. She was supposed to protect her light, right? How could she do that, if Rosa was stronger than she?

Rosa noticed the look Thorn had, and placed her hand on her darker's shoulder. "Just because I know more, doesn't mean I'm stronger." She said. "I may know a bunch of tricks, but you have a better hold over it. You can control it easier. Plus, didn't you see what you'd done to those deatheaters? I would have never been able to do that. To take another human life like that. In my opinion, you're way stronger than I could ever hope to be."

"No Rosa," Thorn said, "You know when enough is enough. I let the darkness control me if I know you'll be safe afterwards, and so far, the shadows haven't given me any reason to worry about you're safety." Rosa smiled, and sat up before giving her Yami a lopsided hug from behind. "Thanks yami." She smiled before pulling away, and grabbing clothes from her trunk. "I'm gonna take a shower." She announced before walking out.

Thorn watched her leave. _'How could she've missed it?'_ She thought to herself in reference to her burning cheeks. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts, and stood. It was hard to think when she was hungry, and thinking was what she really needed to do right now, so breakfast, or lunch, whichever, sounded pretty good. Out of the common room she walked, in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt; both official Duel Monsters merchandise.

Who cares that she was still in her pajamas anyways?

_-----Line-----_

_(A/N:)_ I'm sorry'!'!' I really am! Really!

**_Kit:_** Leah! Quit apologizing, and get on with the review responses!

**_Leah:_** Right.

**_Taddybear _**Arigato for the hug! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

**_Vampwriter_** I hope this chapter didn't take to long! I was really caught up and couldn't help it!

**_Tashie_** I live? Where'?'!' _;glances around;_ I didn't know I was so elusive! I'm glad you liked the chapt and that it entertains you at work! Yes, I preformed well at Disney ... and had to soak my feet for like, THREE DAYS, for them to stop hurting.

**_Cloe:_** ;_couchliarcough;_

_**Leah:** ;glares at Cloe;_ Either way, I ended up falling asleep on the buss ride home. Two hours is a long time when you're CD player doesn't work.

**_Takhisis the Goddess of Evil_** Thanks for the muffins!_ ;chomps happily;_ The earrings Rosa has are a pair of scarabs that are Rose Pink in color. Thorn's are a darker rose pink, and when they were little, they traded the right earring, so that they had one earring of each and so that they always had a little piece of each other. Does that explain it? If not, than why don't you go read the story this one is a sequel to? It's titled _4 Years Absence_.

Now that that's taken care of ... I'll try and update soon! I promise'!'!'!'!'


	16. The Test

I'm back!

_**Clo:**_ And as idiotic as ever

_**JC:**_ _'Hits cloe'_ Quit that. It's not nice

**_Clo:_** Who said I wanted to be nice?

_**Me:**_ NEwayz, I've got nothin' to say, so on with the fic!

_-----Line-----_

**Domino or Bust!**

**Chapter 16:** The Test

_-----Line-----_

Harry surveyed the area. Everyone was there. Every house, every year, everyone. They were inside the Great Hall, and were seated on the floor; the smaller in front, the taller in back. A large screen of some sort was floating midair up near the head table which was set up as always, and sitting up there was the teachers, and the Japanese guests.

"If you will calm down please," Dumbledore said as he stood at the podium; everyone hushed in an instant. "We shall begin shortly." As soon as these words were said, Yami stood, and approached the podium; bowing slightly to Dumbledore as he took his seat. "What you are about to see, is the Shadow Realm, which we have been learning about for the past few weeks." He said.

"Two of you will be sent into the realm, and shall be tested on whether you'd be able to withstand it's magic ... The participants have been chosen, and not out of favoritism, but out of the fact that they are most experienced at handling the Shadow Realm without an experienced Shadow Wielder¹ with them. They shall arrive shortly, so please be patient"

Walking away from the podium, he took his seat next to Yugi. "Good Job." The smaller man said with a smile as he clasped the ex-pharaoh's hand with his own. "I'm surprised you were able to stick to the script, Pharaoh." Bakura taunted, and the red eyed man glared at him. "I doubt you could do better." He challenged back.

Bakura was about to retort, when a tug on his collar brought him crashing down to his seat, where Ryou slid from his own seat, to the spirit's lap so that he's be quiet and sit still. All he did then was pout. Yami smirked before bringing his attention back to the hall. Everyone was whispering; wondering who had been chosen. Some seemed envious, while others seemed glad, both for the same reason.

They hadn't been picked.

A glimpse to his right, and he could see Seto and Jou sitting in complete silence; common for Seto, but unusual for Jou. Usually, the blonde would be bouncing with happiness and anticipation at the upcoming duel, but there was a problem with that statement.

He wasn't going to be dueling Rosa.

"Atemu," Seto said. "She'd better not be in any danger.". "I have planed none, Seto, so do not worry." He said before turning to watch the crowd again. They should be coming in, in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ...

The room fell silent as the doors inched open, and then the whispers started up again. Rosa and Thorn emerged, looking quite ready to do whatever had to be done. They approached the front, silent the entire way, and stood in front of the staff table.

Rosa had chosen a pair of shorts that went to her mid-thigh, and a long sleeved green shirt that folded low in front, with a third crossing under the two, this one going horizontal. Under her shorts was a pair of blue stockings, and on her feet was a pair of lace up red shoes that stopped at her mid shin. Around her neck was her Scarab which gleamed beautifully. Along side it, was her wand; handing from a string.

Thorn wore a pair of baggy jeans with a long, brown belt that looped around her waist twice before looping a third time, around her left leg, falling as low as the ankles where the pant legs were rolled to show her black tennis shoes with black and white striped knee socks. Her shirt was a black spaghetti strapped top that hugged her chest and showed her midriff The straps had a white line running through the middle, and tied at the hem on both sides of her torso. On the front, was a white rabbit with the letters ABC under it, and two hearts, above it's hands, in red. Around her neck was an identical scarab, though this one seemed to gleam ... darkness.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked, and the two nodded. "Hand over you're wands." They complied; Rosa pulling hers from around her neck, and Thorn grabbing hers from her back pocket and tossing it onto the table carelessly. Yugi handed them each a duel disk, and they attached them to their arms; a smile etched on each face. Rosa was smiling because of the familiar feel of it on her wrist. Thorn was smiling, because she hadn't seen this thing in _years_ and she was itching to duel again, even if it was just some wimp shadow monster that innocently crossed her path.

She was almost cackling with excitement, albeit quietly, and the look made the teachers cringe, and Bakura smile proudly. Jou and Seto gave them each a hug, before they were led to the back wall where Malik and Marik were standing; ready to conjure the Shadow Realm, which they did, and as soon as the two walked through, the portal closed.

It was then that they appeared on the screen.

_-----Line-----_

Rosa opened her eyes and smiled. It had been so long since she had been able to walk through the darkness. She shivered; it was much colder than she had expected. "Cold?" Thorn asked, and she shook her head. "I'm fine. Just not used to it.". The older nodded, and shoved her hands into her pockets before walking ahead.

They took their time, not knowing how long this test would take or what they faced. After about 20 minutes of walking down the shadow path, they came to a small hut that looked almost ready to fall apart.

_/--/ Should we go in'?' /--/_

_**: It'd be best :**_

The two headed for the hut, and were just about to open the flimsy doors, when a green dragon flew from the hut and swooped down upon them. They ducked out of the way and landed before scrambling to their feet, and looking for a place to hide. The hut was down, and the dragon was circling in the sky. "Whadda we do?" Rosa asked, and as soon as she did, it came down upon her, and she had to jump out of the way again; barely getting her arm severed in the process.

_**: Damare! It's the Blackland Fire Dragon. It's hearing is really great, so it reacts to sound'!' :**_

_/--/ Then how do we beat it'?'!'/--/_

Thorn thought about this. How _were _they going to beat it? She thought hard a minute before and idea popped into her head.

_**: Alright, here's what we do ... :**_

_-----Line-----_

Everyone watched the screen as the two battled the dragon. _"Rosa!" _Thorn called. Before she could even finish her sentence, the dragon came dashing at her. The hall gasped collectively; believing it the taller's end, but they were surprised to see the dragon had stopped in it's tracks and was being held by a glowing circle.

"That is an example of keep yourself alive." Yami smiled. It was really a good move. The spellbinding circle was a good card, but as to whether using it this early in the game was favorable, was a whole other point. _'They may need it later.'_ He thought before his eyes returned to the screen. Thorn had summoned Blue-Winged Crown and proceeded to destroy the Dragon, before the two checked the hut out, and continued on their way.

About five fights later, Ryou asked a very important question. "How many monsters do they have to defeat this time?". "Twenty." Yami replied. Oh yes, he expected a lot out of his students, and every move they made was critical to how they got through this test. He, of course, knew they'd do fine.

Figtht after fight passed, and soon, they were all done. "Fantastic." Bakura smirked. He was surprised at how well the girls had done. The temperature had been lowering since they had entered, and they had yet to acknowledge it, though Rosa was turning a bit blue. "Time to bring them home." Yugi chirped, and Malik and Marik opened the portal.

Or at least they would have had they been able to get their rods to work.

"It's not working!" The smaller Egyptian said frantically as he tried to get his rod to work. "Whadda ya mean it's not working'?'!'" Jou yelled, and Seto glared at Yami. "I'm not doing this." Yami said, a worried look on his face.

"Atemu ..."

"I told you! I'm not doing-"

"_Why of course you're not"_

The last voice made everyone cringe. "Oh no." Ryou cried. "It can't be ..." Yugi trailed off. Rosa and Thorn faded away on the screen, and two females appeared. They were around 32, and had sugary sweet smiles on their faces. "Oh Kami-sama." Seto said as he took a deep breath. "I'd hoped we were rid of them _years_ ago."

"_You're not gonna get rid of me that easily Seto-kun!"_

"Just shoot me already." Malik said before gagging. "Who are these girls?" Andre asked. as his Boyfriend pulled him through the crowd of Gryffindors; having come over from the Slytherin side and began pulling him up to the front table. "They're Anzu Mazaki and Carlatta O'Shey." Jayson informed; brushing off the glares and yells from all the Gryffindors and ignoring the wands pointed at him.

"They're stalkers of Yami and Seto." The pale boy continued as they reached the table. "Why can't we get Rosa and Thorn back'?'!'" Jou yelled; infuriated with the fact that his daughter was able to be harmed by ... those _things_. "Because were stopping them." Carlatta smiled before glaring at the man. "And I'd shut up if I were you or something might happen to them."

A large scream erupted from the background.

"Rosa!" Several of the group called; the others stayed; glares fixed 0n the two women. "You have no control over the realm right now." Anzu smirked. "And as soon as they're dead, we'll be able to come back and claim what's rightfully ours!". They let out identical laughs, before their forms faded away.

"Dammit!"

_-----Line-----_

Rosa and Thorn stood back to back; their breaths heavy, and their bodies tense. _/--/ What're we gonna do'?' /--/_ Rosa thought desperately. They were separated by monster upon monster, and all they had summoned so far had gotten destroyed before they could cause any damage. They life points had dropped form 4000 to 250 and 460, and there was a heavy toll weighing down upon them.

**_: I- ... I'm not sure :_** Thorn thought back. This situation was hopeless. Those points she had thrown away summoning had brought her down to 2500, and protecting Rosa had cost her 2250 until the girl had undone whatever trance had been placed on her. For once, she couldn't do anything. She was completely helpless, and she wanted to know what the hell the Pharaoh was thinking.

_/--/ Yami isn't doing this /--/_ Rosa thought to her. _/--/ He wouldn't do this to us. Not with our family back together, not ever'!' /--/_

_: Rosa'!' :_

Rosa looked over to see a Dark Witch hacking her way into the fray with a Harpie Girl in the air, and a Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn, and a Dreamsprite on the ground. Rosa smiled, and was soon being whisked out of there with Thorn right behind her. "It's good to see you're alright." Azote said as she maneuvered through and out; steering the others in the correct directions. _: Are you hurt'?' :_ Sue asked. "I've got 460 and Thorn's got 250" Rosa informed before taking Thorn's hand. She didn't want to lose her in this forest the darkness had become.

"We know just who can help." Tori smiled as she came sailing down next to them. "Follow me." Hex said as she also came down; taking the lead and speeding off.

_-----Line-----_

(A/N:)That's all for now! Sorry for the shortness, but I have to be in bed within the hour and I still want to read Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction. SanoxKen Rocks!XD.

Thank you for being so loyal my reviewers! I've been so mean to you all, and I'm sorry! And to people out there who are reading but not reviewing, Review! It makes me feel special and that gets chapters out!

OI have no clue how long this story will be. It's drawing to a close, but I can't end it without a good snowball fight. Nope. If I do, I want someone to smack me, ok? Onto the review responses!

**_Tashi - _**Thanks for the cookies! _;munch munch;_(the strange thing is, when I read this review, I was _eating_ cookies. Oo)

**_Vampwriter - _**Not what you were expecting, was it? For the fight I mean. It may seem a bit boring, but I'm running out of ideas and I need to refresh my well. Yes, waking up Thorn was _very_ fun. XP. I live in Florida, and we're targeted for hurricanes all the time. I should know; my brother's paranoid and keeps thinking if we have hurricanes we'll get hit by tornados like on the movie _Twister_ Oh, and I've been asking for a laptop for three years. Haven't gotten anywhere. Nope.

Ok! Lets see, am I forgetting anything? ... Oh yeah! The song Thorn was singing last chappie was For Fruits Basket from the Anime Fruits Basket(which is awesome!XD). I own nada.


End file.
